Placenteros y Culposos FIC
by Angylito
Summary: Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego.
1. Prologo

**N/A: **_Este es un Fic que acabo de comenzar, la verdad a mi me tiene bien entusiasmada, y en pocos días logré avanzar varios capítulos. El nombre de este Fic lo escogimos con mi queridísima y mejor amiga, confidente y amante ADA CULLEN ( ella es mi Alice y yo su Jasper *.* ) Te amo demasiado amiga!! Espero que dejen sus Reviews, es la única manera que tengo de saber que les gustó el fic._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Placenteros y Culposos**

**.**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego___

_**Prologo.**_

_**Bella POV**_

-¿Sabes que es lo más triste de tener el corazón roto?

-No. –No me miró, mantuvo su cabeza agachada mirando el suelo.

-Que una vez que el corazón está roto ya no puedes recordar cómo se sentía antes cuando no lo estaba. Por más que lo intentes no podrás recordarlo. Solo el dolor es en lo que piensas…

-¿Por qué lo dices Bella?

-Por nada… Es solo que ahora que lo pienso, ya no recuerdo como se sentía tener el corazón entero.

-Lo siento amiga, pero ya verás como logras reconstruirlo.

-Eso espero Alice. Eso espero.

.

.

Caminé hasta su casa sola y en silencio.

Y así nada más el amor golpea a tu puerta, puedes atender a la primera llamada, pero otras veces esa puerta suena más de una vez.

Atendí a la primera llamada, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, tuve esa puerta abierta muchísimo tiempo, pero nunca logré ver los frutos. Si cariño, la vida no es fácil ¿Verdad?.

¿Pero quién dijo que lo sería?.

A veces aprender a quererse a una misma antes de amar a otro es la clave.

Lo dejé entrar a mi vida, le di cobijo en mi corazón y lo alimenté con mi cuerpo. Pero nada es suficiente.

La siguiente vez que mi puerta volvió a sonar era alguien completamente diferente, lo usaría para reparar el daño que la primera llamada le hiso a mi corazón.

-Edward lo siento. ¿Aun están tus brazos abiertos para mí?.

-Claro pequeña, siempre que tú lo quieras.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran, necesitaba soltar la angustia que me llevaba a los brazos del hombre que no amaba, pero que quería amar.

Así es como comienza la historia de mi vida.

Porque lo que leerás a continuación es mi patética historia de amor.


	2. capítulo 01

_**N/A: **__Bueno esta es una historia que me encanta y será todo lo contrario a lo que es Dueños del Destino, en parte esta historia la inspiró el imbécil que me rompió el corazón, un saludo para él , Ojalá les guste, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera consecuencia, ah! Y ya en el segundo capítulo verán el Lemmon, a ver quién adiva con quién será… Jake o Edward?? _

_

* * *

_

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

_**Capítulo 1: Amor que no es**_

_**Bella POV**_

"_Ya no importa donde estés con quién estés__  
__si en mi cama puedo ser los dos también__  
__te elevarás con la imagen que ves__  
__y gozarás con __**amor que no es**__"._

_._

_._

Me senté en el borde de mi ventana, Alice mi vecina y mejor amiga desde siempre me acompañaba desde la suya, nuestros cuartos estaban frente a frente, ambas somos inseparables, y más allá de una simple amistad teníamos una relación de confidentes. Si alguien no le guardaba secretos esa era ella, mi Alice. La chica más transparente, alegre y bella que conozco.

-Alice, Tú mejor que nadie me conoce.

-Lo sé Bella, pero no apruebo lo que harás con Edward.

-Yo siempre estuve enamorada de la misma persona, lo sabes y siempre estuve disponible cuándo él me necesitaba. Fui su muñeca de trapo cada vez que él quiso jugar conmigo.

.

.

"_Ya no importa donde estés con quién estés__  
__si en mi cama puedo ser los dos también__  
__te elevarás con la imagen que ves__  
__y gozarás con __**amor que no es**__"._

.

.

-Sentía que mi mundo no podía avanzar si él no era parte de mi vida. Por años fui su eterna enamorada, la persona que aguantaría hasta la más fea de las humillaciones con tal de tener su entera aprobación.

-Pero es a lo que tú misma lo acostumbraste Bells, cuantas veces te lo dije.

-Alice, si lo sé, lo tengo más que claro.

-Ante los ojos de nuestros cercanos solo somos amigos, y cuando las copas demás causaban efecto, incluso se comportaba como algo más que amigo ante ellos. Y yo sin cuestionamientos acepté sus condiciones.

-Ni que lo digas, yo doy fe de eso nena, pero tienes que superarlo de una buena vez. –Alice era la única persona delante de la cual Jake no podía actuar como si nada, ella había sido nuestra confidente y encubridora de nuestros encuentros secretos.

"_Siempre, como ya es costumbre,__  
__Día a día es igual,__  
__No hay nada que decir,__  
__Ante la gente es así,__  
__Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más,__  
__Pero quien sabe en realidad,__  
__Lo que sucede entre los dos,__  
__Si cada quien llegando la noche pinte un adiós."_

-Esperando cada cumpleaños que recordara llamarme. Soñando con que la primera llamada de felicitaciones fuera la suya. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Pero tenía una buena excusa. Su teléfono móvil se había quedado sin saldo, o estaba en alguna ciudad donde la señal no era buena.

-De eso debiste darte cuenta hace años, perdón que lo vuelva a repetir, pero … ¡TE LO DIJE!.

-Alice perdoné todas sus despreocupaciones. Y siempre albergué la esperanza de que por mí Jake fuera capaz de cambiar. Creyendo que mi amor por él fuese lo suficiente fuerte para cambiar su forma de ver las relaciones en pareja. Esas que tanto le asustaban.

-Pero Bella, las personas no cambian, es algo que debes entender, Jake ya no cambió contigo.

-Hubieron días dichosos, no lo niego, días dónde realmente me hiso sentir importante. –Eran los días en que estábamos solos. Me trataba con ternura, me prometió ciento de veces el universo entero…

El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar, al rato volvió.

-Bella, ya tengo que irme, Jasper me espera, amiga de mi alma, ya no pienses en eso, ¿Si?, lo único que logras es hacerte más daño a ti misma. Te amo, nos vemos en la tarde. Ya sabes, solo tienes que llamarme si necesitas hablar.

-Gracias mi Alice, necesitaba desahogarme. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Promete que no harás nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-Lo prometo, o al menos lo intentaré.

Nos despedimos rápido y cerré mi ventana.

Jasper y Alice eran la pareja perfecta, ellos se conocieron en el jardín de infantes y por muchos años Jasper fue su amigo, hasta que al fin en el baile de graduación le pidió que fueran novios, de eso ya tres años.

.

.

Me recosté en mi cama y me dejé llevar por mi monologo interno.

Y tres años de mi vida se fueron cuándo la realidad cayó ante mis ojos.

Jacob nunca me amó y nunca lo hará. Solo fui su diversión, su premio de consuelo cuando nadie más lo aceptaba en su cama. Me cuestioné mi valor como mujer cada vez que me besaba con él a escondidas, y que cuando aparecía algún cercano se distanciara de mí simulando que nada entre nosotros pasaba.

-Solo amigos.- Murmuré para mí con tristeza.

Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi Ego cada desprecio suyo. Lloré desconsoladamente ciento de veces. Me sentí sobrepasada por la angustia. Conocí el odio y el amor donde el único dueño de tales sentimientos tenía un solo nombre.

-"Jacob Black" –Mis labios abrazaban su nombre. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer trizas tu corazón y en cosa de segundos llenarlo y repararlo, listo para volver a romperse de nuevo?.

Ya me prometí una vez no volver a llorar por su causa, pero lamentablemente para mí eso era imposible. Aún lo amo con toda la fuerza de mi interior.

Sé que lo recordaré por siempre, y como no si él fue el primero en todo para mí.

El primer amor.

El primer beso.

El primero en mi cama.

El primero en romperme el corazón.

El primero en mi vida.

.

Conocí a otra persona. Un tipo amable, gentil. Un hombre dispuesto a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que soy suya, que le pertenezco y que él me pertenece a mí.

Su nombre… "Edward Cullen".

Él y Jacob no eran grandes amigos, pero si conocidos. Siempre supe que la única forma de herir el elevado orgullo de hombre de Jacob solo podría ser posible y derrumbado entregándome a otro hombre que no fuese él.

En un principio Edward fue solo una forma de probarme a mi misma que podía ser sexi, que era capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre.

Mi venganza sería dulce, cautelosa. Daría cada paso con sigilo. Ningún paso en falso. Solo una aventura y ya. Aventura que Jake debía conocer.

Yo siempre supe que Edward me amaba, pero por respeto a las leyes de los hombres él jamás intentó conquistarme. No fue hasta que escuchó los rumores de que Jake me había dejado otra vez, que se decidió a buscarme.

Primero un mensaje sin sentido en Facebook, luego una llamada perdida en el celular y finalmente un mensaje invitándome a un Pub para que nos conociéramos mejor.

Tomé mi mejor tenida. Me alisé el cabello y utilicé la chamarra de cuero negra que tanto amaba Jake.

La cita comenzó tímidamente, sin razón alguna para mí me sentía ansiosa y con algo de nervios. Para mí no era fácil volver a tener citas, y menos con un amigo del grupo con el que Jake y yo tantas veces compartimos.

Las copas demás hicieron que nos relajáramos un poco más, que la timidez quedara en segundo plato y rápidamente congeniamos, algo así como si fuésemos pareja desde siempre.

Cada vez que su penetrante mirada me observaba despertaba relámpagos en el interior de mi estómago. El deseo por su cuerpo me abordó sin restricciones. Calando hondo en cada rincón de mí ser.

Entre risas y miradas poco discretas terminamos por tomarnos de la mano para abandonar aquel Pub y dirigirnos a mi casa. Papá no llegaría sino hasta después de tres días, pues Charlie estaba de visita en casa de unos parientes que hace siglos no veía, por lo que esta vez, podría dar estreno a mi nueva cama.

Cuando Edward estacionó su Volvo Plateado en la entrada de mi casa, me sorprendí ver que en mi pórtico había alguien que no esperaba encontrarme hoy sentado en él.

-¿Jacob que haces aquí? –Edward vaciló y por un instante sentí como soltaba el agarre de mi mano.

"_El amor ya no espera ser amor_

_Junto a ti derrumbé toda ilusión_

_Te elevarás con la imagen que ves_

_Y gozarás con amor que no es"._


	3. capítulo 02

_**N/A:**____Demasiado feliz por los comentarios!! Enserio gracias chicas!! Hacen que mi ánimo llegue a las nubes. Este fue el primer capítulo que escribí de este Fic xD Espero que les guste, viene cargado de Lemmon!! Jajajaj y ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan no duden en hacerla, yo estaré feliz de responderles. Besitos!! Y mañana subiré el capítulo 3 :P_

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 2: Te quise olvidar**_

_**Bella POV**_

-No me sueltes –Le susurré.

-Solo venía a verte, es que me enteré de que Charlie no estaba y pensé en que necesitarías compañía. –Ahí estaba otra vez, opacando mis momentos de felicidad.

Desvió la mirada de mis ojos hasta la mano que sostenía la de Edward que solo escuchaba sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Pues como puedes ver no estaré sola. –Miré a Edward esperando su afirmación.

-Claro que no viene sola. –Por fin Edward me respaldó.

Jacob me jaló de un brazo rompiendo mi unión con Edward.

-Espero que no hagas nada de lo que después tengas que lamentarte Bella.

-Descuida ya contigo aprendí de los errores. Ahora te pido que te vayas, Edward y yo tenemos planes, y tú no estás invitado.

Edward caminó hacia donde estábamos y me tomó nuevamente la mano. Nos encaminamos hasta la entrada de la casa otra vez. Pero antes de eso le dirigió una oscura mirada al tipo que alguna vez amé.

Saqué las llaves de la casa de mi bolso, y con una mueca invité a Edward a entrar. Una vez adentro sentí como las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme. No me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que me relajé en el calor de mi hogar.

Edward me abrazó y mis lágrimas aparecieron sin que pudiera detenerlas. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, volvía a llorar por Jacob. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaba sola. Los brazos de otro hombre me consolaban. No estaba sola como siempre.

Mi acompañante se encargó de reemplazar cada lágrima con una caricia, cada sollozo con un beso y cada vez que mi cuerpo se sentía desvanecer él estaba a mi lado para contenerme.

-Ya no dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar, Bella, a mí no me importa si aún lo amas, quiero ganarme tu respeto, tu amor y tú deseo lentamente. Quiero que seas feliz junto a mí.

Sentí como la pasión inundaban sus ojos. Sequé mis ojos con el antebrazo, y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Por primera vez en Tres años me sentía amada, me sentía deseada. Y por primera vez el sentimiento me pareció mutuo. Nos sentamos en el sofá y me acurruqué a su lado, ya no me importaba cumplir mi propósito, solo quería sentirme tranquila, pero aun más amada.

Que egoísta era al pensar que podía usar a Edward. Dejé disolverse mi plan en mi mente, pero mientras más trataba de olvidar la visita de Jake más eran mis deseos de restregarle en la cara lo feliz que era en la cama con Edward. Encendí la radio para dar ambiente a mi venganza placentera.

Dejé que sus manos me recorrieran por donde se les antojara pasar, dejé que sus labios se amoldaran a los míos, sincronizamos nuestros latidos en una sola sinfonía. Dejé escapar el primer quejido de placer para incitarlo a continuar. Quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel sobre la mía.

No fue difícil calentar a Edward, sabía que él me deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo bastó que caminara sobajeando mi cabellera con una de mis manos, con una tímida pero sensual sonrisa, y me sentara sobre su pelvis para acoplarme a su cuerpo y poder dar pequeños besos en su cuello.

Disfrutaba de sus besos, no eran torpes como los de Jake, eran dulces, suaves, era como si hubiéramos aprendido juntos a besar, como si adivinara exactamente hacia qué lado inclinaría su cabeza, o cómo masajear su lengua con la mía. Dejé que su mano entrara por mi blusa, que con la yema de sus dedos acariciara mi abdomen desnudo bajo ella. De a poco comenzó a deslizar su mano más arriba hasta llegar a la altura de mis pechos.

Este era el momento de arrepentirme si así lo quería realmente, pero no, la sensación me agradó y solo podía pensar en que quería seguir sintiendo sus manos en mi piel. Contacto que me recordaba a Jake. Me dejé llevar por el momento, quería disfrutar de este placer culpable, luego habría tiempo de arrepentimientos. Hoy solo sería de Edward.

Recordé lo que Alice me dejo más de una vez, "_No hagas nada delo que puedas arrepentirte_". Pero en este momento lo necesita, lo quería. –"_lo siento amiga_".

Le tomé con ambas manos la cara, lo miré a los ojos y solo dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en la inmensidad de los suyos. Era la primera vez que una simple mirada me hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Simplemente eran atrapantes.

Un tímido beso me saco de mi divagación, lo respondí de la misma manera, pero rápidamente ese tímido beso se transformó en uno descarado y promiscuo. En nosotros ya no quedaba pudor alguno.

Poco a poco metí mi mano por la pretina de su pantalón, suavemente dejé que mis manos subieran arrastrando con ellas la tela de su camisa. Solo separamos nuestras bocas un instante para dejar salir la molesta camisa por su cabeza. Me tomó de las caderas con fuerza y nos abalanzamos sobre el sofá, pero este con la fuerza de la caída se resbaló y nos terminamos besando en el piso, sobre la peluda alfombra que tanto cuida mi padre.

Rodamos por aquella alfombra besándonos y acariciando nuestros cuerpos semi desnudos, sentir como la respiración de Edward y la mía cambiaban abruptamente para pasar de una leve y acompasada a una agitada y ruidosa respiración, me volvía literalmente loca, adoraba cada gemido que salía de su boca. Aunque anhelaba que salieran de la boca de Jake.

Quitarnos la ropa fue cosa de segundos, quedando solo en ropa interior, fue ahí que pude sentir la erección de mi compañero palpitar sobre mi pierna, bajé y me deslicé hasta que mi zona húmeda quedara sobre ella, subiendo y bajando para seducirlo con mí rose, para invitarlo a entrar en mí. Pero él se hiso de rogar, ampliando la previa con juegos placenteros, era osado pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Comenzó a bajar con su lengua desde mis labios, pasando por mi cuello, descendiendo por la comisura de mi clavícula hasta alcanzar el centro de mis pechos, dedicando a cada uno de ellos tiernos huracanes con la punta de su lengua. Doblé mi espalda ante su contacto una y otra vez arqueándola tanto o más que una contorsionista profesional de circo. Alcancé elongaciones que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

Continuó bajando cada vez más ansioso, siguiendo un camino invisible por mi abdomen hasta llega a la parte baja de mis caderas, antes de seguir descendiendo besó mi parte baja, sentí como si por dentro un incendio me quemara viva, como si todo mi ser ardiera cómo nunca antes lo sentí. Definitivamente Edward era realmente bueno .

Le dedique una sonrisa de aprobación. Sonrisa que lo incitaba a seguir, no quería que se detuviera y él así lo notó también. Puso sus manos fuertes entre mis piernas y las abrió bruscamente, con su dedo índice comenzó a quitar mis bragas, que en ese momento eran una molestia, una prenda innecesaria. Lo dejé continuar, cerré mis ojos para dejar a la imaginación su rostro placentero.

Comenzó a masajear mi centro húmedo con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que mi clítoris estallara sin piedad alguna.

Sentí como mi boca comenzaba a secarse con cada jadeo que dejaba escapar, con su mano tapó mi rostro y lo inclinó hacia atrás, cambió sus dedos por su lengua y comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de mi parte intima.

Oh Dios, que sensación más exquisita.

Llegó el momento en el que solo quería sentirlo a él dentro de mí. Y con la voz entre cortada le pedí por favor que se liberara de sus bóxers y me hiciera por completo suya.

¡Mierda!, quería ser suya ya. Estaba dejando que el juego llegara demasiado lejos, pero no me importó.

Lo ayudé con su molesta ropa interior y rodeé con mis piernas sus caderas, apreté con tanta fuerza que se le escapó un gruñido. Pero fue reemplazado rápidamente con un grito en el momento en que sentí su embestida contra las paredes de mi sexo.

Una y otra vez entró y salió con fuerza, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Ya no solo mi centro estaba húmedo, ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por gotas de sudor, besé su salado cuello, arañé su espalda intentando no dejarle marcas, pero a penas y me podía controlar.

Dejó caer su peso en mí, y pude sentir su olor entrar por mis narices y grabarse en mi memoria, olía condenadamente bien, a hombre, a su perfume pero también a mi excitación. Olía a mí. Edward estaba bañado de mi olor que en mezcla con el suyo hacía una fragancia dulce pero varonil.

Las estocadas tenían un ritmo que se acoplaba al de mis caderas, cada vez era más fácil llevar el ritmo, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban en perfecta sincronía, las estocadas continuaban cada vez más fuertes hasta que mi parte racional me despertó.

Una palabra me sacó del momento.

-PRESERVATIVO.

Detuve mi movimiento y lo miré por un momento, puso cara de duda ante mi repentino cambio.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?. –Estaba tan agitado que apenas logró articular las palabras.

-Ya es hora de que te pongas el preservativo. ¿Traes uno verdad?.

-Oh! Cierto, claro que sí.

Se paró un instante y buscó sus pantalones en el piso. Sacó su billetera y de ella nuestro boleto a la diversión sin límites.

-¿Quieres?. – me invitó a que se lo pusiera.

Tomé con mis manos su miembro y antes de poner el condón lo masajee tímidamente y él dejó escapar un quejido bastante audible que nos hiso reír al unísono. Terminé de ponerlo y me volví a sentar en mi nuevo sitio favorito.

No nos demoramos prácticamente nada en retomar nuestro ritmo. Él continuó entrando y saliendo de mí. Y yo con mis semi círculos encima de él. Me levanté un poco para besarlo, y él no tuvo problemas en separarse de mi sexo para responder ese apasionado beso. Sentí su ausencia, lo quería por un rato, un largo rato más dentro de mí.

Me volteó y me dejó tumbada en la alfombra mirando hacia el techo oscuro de la sala. Tomó una de mis piernas y la puso en su hombro y comenzó a dar estocadas cada vez más fuertes pero más placenteras que las anteriores. El que me viniera era cosa de segundos.

Edward era mi Dios personal.

Le tomé una de sus manos y la puse en uno de mis pechos, sentí como hiso presión en uno de mis pezones con sus dedos y grité de placer.

Cuando sentí que mi centro no podía estar más húmedo mi espalda se volvió a arquear y ambos comenzamos a movernos con más fuerza y rapidez hasta que ambos soltamos un quejido y nuestros músculos se tensaron para luego relajarse.

Llegamos al más puro y rico de los orgasmos. Edward me continuó besando por un largo pero satisfactorio.

La música en la radio cambió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le puse atención a la canción que sonaba.

"_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte__  
__Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte__  
__Era tan hermosa perfecta buena amante__  
__Que no dudé un minuto con ella enredarme__  
__Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío__  
__Respirando el mismo aire que no llenaba este vacío sin final"._

La imagen de Jake volvió a mi mente, fue una sensación extraña, no estaba arrepentida en absoluto de mi noche con Edward, pero me sentí angustiada, la situación empeoró cuando el coro comenzó a sonar.

"_Te quise olvidar tus besos borrar__  
__Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad__  
__Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía__  
__Que absurdo y que tonto pensar que__  
__Con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar"_

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Edward estaba pasando a segundo plano, y el recuerdo de mis noches con Jacob eran las dueñas absolutas de mi mente. Me liberé bruscamente de los brazos de Edward y apagué la radio.

Su rostro se tensó y entendió al instante lo que sucedía. Pero secó mis lágrimas y besó cariñosamente mi frente.

Edward no era tonto, él tenía claro a quien amaba, pero no le importó, me consoló nuevamente y antes de dormirme en sus brazos me susurró al oído.

_-"Duerme pequeña, duerme tranquila que ya no dejaré que te vuelvan a dañar"._

Sus palabras extrañamente me calmaron y mis ojos se cerraron dando paso al más tranquilo sueño que he tenido en años.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama, una bandeja con el desayuno estaba a mi lado, en ella había una nota que decía.

"_Por la mejor noche de mi vida, espero no te arrepientas, si es así lo entiendo, pero si no, mis brazos estarán abiertos para cuando te decidas por ellos. Enserio Te amo y si estas dispuesta podemos comenzar nuestra propia historia. Edward C". _

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadieron sin compasión. Eran recuerdos gratos, placenteros que se opacaban con los recuerdos de una mala relación. Aunque debo admitir que la fase "_Enserio Te amo_" en la nota me perturbó un poco, quizás porque yo no lo amaba, o porque esa palabra me estaba haciendo sentirme culpable.

Decidí que debía darme una oportunidad, me lo merecía y lo quería. Quizás Edward me ayude a olvidarme de Jake, o al menos apacigüe el dolor.

Cuando le comenté a Alice lo que pasó en la cita con Edward se enfadó muchísimo conmigo, pero al punto de no volver a hablarme pero sí me regañó. Yo se que está mal lo que hago, pero ya no tengo nada que perder, no puedo perder lo que ya no tengo, mi corazón ya no me pertenece.

Dejé pasar una semana antes de llamar a Edward otra vez. Caminé hasta el teléfono de la sala y cuando iba a levantar el auricular el teléfono comenzó a sonar.


	4. Capítulo 03

**N/A: **_Hola!! Estoy contenta porque ya tengo varios Review, pensé que nadie me leería. Bueno este capítulo lo escribí hoy, ando muerta de sueño es que ya entré a la U y me levanto mega temprano. Intentaré responder todos los RW, asique no duden en dejar sus dudas, reclamos y pataletas _

_**NOTA: LEER ABAJO **_

* * *

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

_**Capítulo 3: Culpa**_

**Bella POV**

-Casa Swan, diga.

-Bella soy yo. –Mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

-Ja…ke, ¿Qué quie..res?. –Las palabras dolían en mi garganta.

-A ti. –Respondió el muy desgraciado.

Sacudí mi cabeza y recordé mi decisión, no sería fácil, pero tampoco la vida lo es. Me paré firme, carraspee mi garganta y respondí.

-Ya no, Jake, ahora estoy ocupada.

-¿A sí?, y… ¿Qué haces? .- Usó su mejor tono de ironía, mi rabia salió a flote.

-Estaba por llamar a Edward. –Una carcajada me sobresaltó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso si puedo saber?. –Me puse seria.

-Bella, cariño no me engañas, tú no quieres a ese bodoque.

-Pues te equivocas. Y si no te molesta debo colgar.

Antes de que pudiera responder colgué el teléfono. Este volvió a sonar un par de veces pero no lo respondí.

Me metí a la ducha para relajarme. Me di valor y me arreglé para ir en busca de Edward. Sabía que no era justo jugar de nuevo con él, pero lo necesita, lo necesitaba para ser feliz de nuevo. Era la persona más egoísta del mundo, pero qué rayos podía hacer.

Llegué al umbral de su puerta y me limité a dar un solo toque al timbre de su casa, si no salía él mismo lo tomaría como la señal para arrepentirme y dejar las cosas así.

-Be…lla. –Era él.

-Hola Edward.. –Su aroma me trajo los mejores recuerdos de esa noche. ¡ALTO! Debía dejar de ver a Edward solo como un trozo de carne. Me sentí mal por estar aquí, pero qué diablos iba a hacer, si yo lo necesitaba para salir de este hoyo sin fondo.

-Edward… ¿Aún están tus brazos abiertos para mí?. –Lancé la pregunta, esperando porque sus labios se abrieran en una respuesta afirmativa, aunque por otro lado lo mejor sería que ocurriese lo contrario. Jugué con las mismas palabras que él había escrito en su nota. Me sentí una maldita.

-Claro que sí. –Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y la luz de ellos me encandiló por un instante. Sus verdes ojos eran tan profundos como un lago y por más que lo intentaba no lograba hallar el fondo de estos. No me fue difícil volver a perderme en ellos, tal como había pasado la otra noche. Sin dudas podía acostumbrarme a ello.

-¿Quieres pasar?. –Su pregunta me sacó de mi distracción.

-No gracias. –Me apresuré a contestar sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. Realmente no quería. –Pero si me haría bien salir a caminar. – Me apresuré en completar mi respuesta antes de que el brillo de sus ojos decayera.

-Claro, iré por mi chaqueta. –La sonrisa torcida que tenía también era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme.

Asentí y lo esperé en la entrada. Antes de que pudiera tener tiempo de arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer él ya estaba de regreso.

Caminamos por un largo rato en el más absoluto de los silencios. Con Edward no había necesidad de rellenar esos momentos con palabras innecesarias, su compañía me resultaba suficiente para hacerme sentir bien y al parecer a él tampoco le incomodaba andar así.

"Me pregunté si alguna vez podría sentirme tan atraída de él como lo hacía con Jake". Me auto respondí. – "Tenía que ser así, tenía todas mis esperanzas en ello".

Estábamos ya caminando por la orilla de la playa, la brisa helada de la tarde nos golpeaba en el rostro, un escalofrío me golpeó.

Él por supuesto lo notó y instintivamente me rodeó con sus brazos quedando así nuestros cuerpos amoldados, me sonrojé, no se había acercado tanto en toda la tarde, quise romper su agarre pero algo me lo impedía. No era el hecho de que si lo hacía podría sentir mi rechazo, no definitivamente eso no me importaba tanto, pero hubo algo que no me dejaba correrme... Era…

Su calor.

Me hacía sentir bien. Me sentía cómoda.

Edward es un buen tipo. Él era todo lo que podía pedir alguien sin tanto rencor en el corazón.

-Bella.

Edward se detuvo y me invitó a sentarme en la orilla de un grueso tronco caído, este hacía el oficio de banca. Las piedras sonaron ante lo brusco de mis pasos, tomé su mano y me senté a su lado.

-Dime.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?.

Me sonrojé, si realmente él supiera la verdad. Me dolía mentirle, me dolía tenerle como mi "premio de consuelo"; no quería dañarlo. Pero a la vez quería ser egoísta, solo pensar en la manera de sentirme mejor y por ahora era Edward quién lograba darme esa calma.

"_Cuando empezamos eras para mí__  
__Tan solo un pasatiempo, no más__  
__Así que nunca te consideré__  
__Y te pasé a dejar__  
__Y ahora todo cambió__  
__Quien te llama soy yo__  
__Es que mi calculo falló__  
__Inversamente no, no te olvidé hasta hoy_".

-Sí. Quiero al menos intentarlo. –No le estaba mintiendo del todo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella. –Esos ojos me hacían sentir tan culpable. Solo espero no llegar demasiado lejos con todo esto. Solo una aventura, solo una aventura me dejé repetir en la mente. Solo una aventura y luego podría dejarlo. Jake tenía que darse cuenta que me estaba perdiendo, él tenía que luchar por recuperarme, y claro yo me haría de rogar un poco pero al fin de cuentas correría a sus brazos.

Solo esperaba que para ese momento Edward no se haya enamorado tanto de mí. No merecía sufrir. Sería dulce y le daría una ruptura no tan dolorosa.

.

Pasar la tarde en compañía de Edward fue agradable; hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan relajada. Luego de la caminata por la playa fuimos por un helado de cono artesanal. Nos sentamos el resto de la tarde en una banca al centro del parque. Miramos a los niños jugar, y de vez en cuando Edward y yo nos uníamos a ellos, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía niña. Tanto tiempo que no me reía de esa manera, hace tiempo que no me sentía viva, libre.

Edward realmente tenía el don de hacerme sentir especial, como si me leyera la mente y supiera exactamente lo que necesito y en el momento adecuado.

No comenzaríamos a ser novios ni nada por el estilo. Aún.

Espero no tener que llegar tan lejos con todo esto, no habría necesidad de que los demás se enteraran, solo Jacob. Solo él.

Pero admito que me gustaba estar en compañía de Edward. Me lo merecía, me daría la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Es decir, está claro que no lo amo. Pero su compañía me gusta, me siento cómoda a su lado.

-Le di mi mejor sonrisa, y lo dejé acompañarme a la casa. Ya era tarde, el tiempo había pasado rápido en su compañía.

Iríamos lento. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y él no reclamó.

-Te veo mañana. Tenía los ojitos bañados en esperanza.

-Sí, te veo mañana.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Me sentía mal por tratarlo así. Pero ya la venganza estaba en marcha. Ya no había posibilidades de dar un paso atrás, y aceptaría las consecuencias.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!!,Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, fue un poquito corto, lo siento… Pero bueno, como ya pueden ver, Bella está dando inicio a la venganza, se que de ahora en adelante muchas me odiarán, pero lo siento, Edward tendrá que sufrir. El próximo capítulo será un POV Edward. Espero que sigan comentando, enserio me hacen muy feliz. **_

_**Besitos and bites!!!**_

_**Angylito!**_


	5. Capítulo 04

**N/A:**_Hola!! __Chicas, este capítulo no me salía, no había caso, lo cambié como 4 veces u.u Pero bueno, estoy conforme con el resultado. Hoy como les prometí será un Pov Edward, he retrocedido un poco en la historia, pero era necesario conocer también los sentimientos de Edward. Besitos para todas. Espero leer sus Rws, y cualquier duda yo feliz de responderla. Intento responder todos los RWs :P_

_**NOTA: LEER ABAJO**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Espera**

**Edward Pov**

Nos quedamos dormidos sobre la alfombra de su living. Se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce y frágil. Ni en mis mejores sueños la había imaginado así. Ni en mis mayores fantasías habría imaginado que pasar una noche con ella sería tan exquisitamente placentero y hermoso.

Sus besos tímidos, sus caricias suaves, su mirada con un brillo de picardía, la forma en que mordía su labio inferior cuando había estado al borde del placer. Todo en ella era irreal, perfecto.

Las curvas que dan forma a su cintura y a esas caderas prominentes, el contorno de sus rosados labios, la forma de sus manos y la delicadeza de sus largos y finos dedos, todo de ella había sido mío, todo.

Yo soy consciente de que ella no me ama, pero por un instante la sentí mía. Fue como si desde siempre nos perteneciéramos, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

La miré con detención, su cabello marrón estaba esparcido por su cara, deliciosamente desaliñado, en ella nada parecía quedar mal. Sus largas pestañas hacían sombra en sus pómulos, sus labios entre abiertos la hacían ver sexi hasta dormida.

El crepúsculo de la mañana llegaría pronto, y a pesar de que en la casa no hacía frio pude ver como los vellos de su brazo estaban erizados por la que la tomé con sumo cuidado, cargada en mis brazos la llevé escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, todo en ese lugar parecía encajar perfectamente con su personalidad. Cada detalle en ella la representaba.

La recosté con cuidado en su cama, la tapé hasta los hombros con una manta y la contemple por largo rato, bajé y me terminé de vestir.

Estaba seguro que no despertaría al menos por unas cuantas horas, por lo que me tomé la libertad de prepararle una bandeja con su desayuno. Seguro despertaría con hambre.

Cuando terminé, subí con sumo cuidado las escaleras otra vez y dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Di un último vistazo antes de marcharme, ella parecía un ángel dormida, las mismas ganas que había sentido de cobijarla cuando lloraba por el imbécil de Jacob me inundaron. No cabía en mi cabeza que alguien pudiera tener el desatino de lastimarla tanto como lo hacía él. Ella realmente no merecía esos desaires.

De pronto en su escritorio vi una libreta, y decidí dejarle una nota. Quería que ella supiera que estaría esperándola cuando me necesitara. Que mi amor por ella sería incondicional, y que daría todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance por protegerla.

Tenía tanto miedo de que ella se arrepintiera de haber estado conmigo, no quería forzarla a nada, solo quería darle la seguridad que ella necesita, aunque no podía competir con ese amor que ella demuestra inconscientemente por Jacob, no competiría, ya estaba decidido, lo que yo le daría sería una nueva forma de amar.

Tomé una lapicera y comencé a escribir mi nota de despedida, no sabía que escribir, solo conocía mis intenciones para con ella. Solo deje que el corazón diera forma a lo que quería decir.

**"_Por la mejor noche de mi vida, espero no te arrepientas, si es así lo entiendo, pero si no, mis brazos estarán abiertos para cuando te decidas por ellos. Enserio Te amo y si estas dispuesta podemos comenzar nuestra propia historia. Edward C". _**

Vacilé antes de escribir la frase "Te amo", no quería asustarla ni acongojarla más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no pude reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que ella lo supiera.

Me acerqué para acariciarla antes de marcharme y pude sentir el fuego quemándome con el rose de su piel, me dolía dejarla, pero no quería ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento cuando despertara.

Había sido suficiente verla sufrir con aquella estúpida canción que nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. No podría soportarlo.

El camino a mi casa se me hiso cortísimo, y es que cuando pensaba en ella el tiempo parecía correr de una forma tan acelerada que me daban ganas de darle horas al día para así poder pensar más en ella.

Los días siguientes fueron un suplicio, no había recibido llamada alguna de Bella, ya mis esperanzas de volver a tenerla conmigo están derrumbándose con cada minuto que pasaba.

Estuve varias veces a punto de tomar el teléfono y llamarla. Me contuve usando todo mi control para no ir a buscarla a su casa y rogarle que me escogiera. Pero no tuve valentía para hacerlo.

El miedo a su rechazo me dolía tanto o más que el hecho no tener noticias de ella.

Traté de hacer mi vida normal, me senté en el banquillo del piano que mi madre me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños y comencé a tocar las teclas dejando escapar notas que no tenían una melodía sólida.

El recuerdo de su rostro, del rubor subiendo hasta sus mejillas me consumió y las notas comenzaron a tomar forma, color, vida propia.

Cuando caí en cuenta que había vuelto a componer me sentí completo, estaba claro que ella era más que una simple chica, más que mi fantasía de adolescente. Ella se había convertido extrañamente en mi oxígeno, en mi musa inspiradora y por apresurado que parezca en mi razón de vivir.

Ya no soportaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que ella pensaba de mí, no había segundo del día en que ella saliera de mi mente, en que los recuerdos de la otra noche no me hicieran suspirar como tarado en cualquier lugar y ante cualquier persona, me estaba volviendo loco, pero de amor.

La semana estaba llegando a su fin y ella aún no daba señales de vida. No la había visto en el parque, ninguno de nuestros amigos había hablado con ella. No había manera de saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabecita o por su corazón en estos momentos. Y eso me carcomía por dentro. La obsesiva curiosidad que estaba desarrollando me hacía ver como un maldito enfermo.

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto decidí que después del desayuno iría por Jasper, el novio de su vecina y mejor amiga. Por suerte él y yo manteníamos una buena relación, no tan buena como la que había logrado con Alice este último tiempo gracias a que ella se la pasaba constantemente en la tienda de ropa en la que trabajo. Era una muchachita bastante cordial, aunque su fanatismo descontrolado por la ropa asustaba a cualquier hombre. Jasper casi siempre la acompañaba y estoy seguro que agradecía mi compañía mientras su pequeña novia se probaba prenda tras prenda. Por suerte consideraba mi naciente amistad con aquel chico una ventaja para saber algo aunque sea de Bella.

Me senté a la mesa junto con mi madre y nos acompañamos mutuamente durante el desayuno, bueno, eso hasta que recibió una llamada de su secretaría y salió con el desayuno aún en la boca para su oficina.

Terminé mi café justo segundos antes de que mi timbre sonara, dejé mi tazón en el lavaplatos y salí a ver quién llamaba a la puerta.

Por un momento dudé en atender la llegada de la inesperada visita. Solo oí una vez el timbre, pero de todas maneras y arrastrando los pies contra el suelo decidí ver quién era.

Podría decir con certeza que cuando vi su frágil humanidad parada justo en el umbral olvidé como debía respirar. Mi memoria no le había hecho juicio a la magnitud de su belleza.

Quería saludarla, hablarle pero no podía dejar salir las palabras. Me reproche a mi mismo la debilidad que estaba demostrando.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y solté su nombre con dificultad.

-Be…lla. – No conseguí esconder mi nerviosismo.

La miré de nuevo y pude ver que no era el único nervioso en el lugar.

Ella estaba confundida, yo lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, que para mala suerte de ella eran en demasías transparentes y no se le daba bien mentir. Para mi buena fortuna jamás me cansaría de agradecerle a la madre naturaleza por crearla con tanto cuidado y perfección.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!!!**_

_**¿¿Y??... ¿¿Qué les pareció el Capítulo?? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, Intenté mostrar un Edward tierno, y no tan preocupado del sexo si no de protegerla, amarla… Que no actuara como si se tratara de un típico adolecente que consigue cumplir su fantasía con la amiguita y luego se olvida de ella. No, Edward no es así… o al menos es como yo lo imagino. Cómo quiero que sea.. **_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia… Enserio que me hacen muy feliz. **_


	6. Capítulo 05

**N/A:**_ Este capítulo me hace sufrir como no tienen idea, qué creen… No si les había mencionado que este fic está basado en mi historia personal, claramente no exactamente, pero sí tiene mucho de mí. Bueno el maldito que inspiró este fic volvió hace unas dos semanas a mi vida. Y me tiene mal, en este capítulo les dejo mi rabia y sentimientos acumulados. _

_Mi vida se volvió un infierno y lo peor es que me estoy dejando quemar viva. Espero sus comentarios. _

_P.D: Los trocitos de canción que salen en este capítulo pertenecen a la canción __**"Tarde de Ricardo Arjona**__", si quieren pueden oírla mientras leen el capítulo. _

* * *

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡Otra vez NO!**

**Bella Pov **

La tarde que había pasado en compañía de Edward me dejaba una sensación de culpabilidad, ¡Diablos! Estaba tan consciente del daño que podía estar haciéndole, de que estaba jugando no solo con sus sentimientos si no que también con los míos.

Me senté en el suelo apoyada en la puerta aún, tapé mi rostro con mis manos y lancé un suspiro. Sobre la misma alguien tocó a mi puerta, me paré a regañadientes del piso y me arreglé con las manos un poco el cabello distrayéndome con ese simple acto. Otro golpe en mi puerta me recordó la razón por la que estaba de pié.

Edward de seguro había olvidado decirme algo, por lo que abrí la puerta sin preguntar antes quién era.

Me quedé pasmada en la cerámica al ver quién estaba en su lugar.

Jacob estaba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa monumental.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –La pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensarla siquiera.

-¿Tú qué crees?.

-No soy adivina, ni leo la mente. – Le respondí con ira.

-Vine a verte amor.

-¿Amor?, creo que te dejé bien en claro quién es mi amor ahora.

-¿Edward?, ¡Já! no me hagas reír Belly. Ese tipo no es más que tu premio de consuelo. Admítelo.

Odiaba que él tuviera razón hasta cierto punto. Edward no era mi amor, pero si quería que él lo fuese en un futuro cercano, o al menos eso quería hacerme creer, tener al menos el consuelo de que no sentirme tan miserable. Tenía que enamorarme de él, para así no tener que engañarlo mucho tiempo, No tendría que fingir si lograba enamorarme realmente. Pero ¡NO!, yo tenía que estar aún enamorada de este estúpido. Tenía que moverme el piso de esta manera.

Por un instante sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y como mis brazos comenzaban a levantarse en dirección al chico que estaba frente a mí para abrazarle y aferrase a él. Empleando toda mi concentración logré cruzar mis brazos en mi pecho y alejarlos de él. Debía cumplir con mi parte de la venganza, debía fingir, debía hacer que al menos le costara conseguirme esta vez. No se la haría fácil como siempre.

-Sí Jake, Edward es todo lo que necesito para estar bien. –Mantuve mi postura firme. -Él me ama por si no lo sabías. –Casi titubeo al hablar, pero le di la mayor fuerza posible a mis palabras.

-Ok, él te ama, ¿Pero lo amas tú a él?, ¿Enserio crees que puedes ser "feliz" con ese niñito mimado?

-¡Sí! . –Respondí a pesar de que su pregunta me dolía. Sabía que él tenía razón. Él me conocía. Y yo no era una buena mentirosa, pero por el bien de mi plan le contesté con la blasfemia y tratando de verme firme y segura con mi nueva afirmación.

-¿Estás segura?... –Caminó hacia mí, soltó mis brazos que aún estaban cruzados en mi pecho y tomó mis manos. Mi corazón se disparó ante su contacto.

Titubee antes de responderle, intentando alejarme con todas mis fuerzas de él. Ni yo me creía lo que estaba a punto de responderle.

-Sí, estoy más que segura. Ahora por favor suéltame y vete.- Aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Él no debía ver la mentira en mis ojos.

-No me iré. Bella, entiende que tú eres solo mía. No puedes ser feliz con nadie más… Me perteneces. –Su mirada estaba otra vez clavada en mis ojos, su voz estaba irritada y sus manos ejercían más fuerza de la acostumbrada sobre mis brazos.

-¡Suéltame imbécil, me lastimas!.-Jalé mis brazos fuera de su agarre. A pesar de que realmente me dolía su agarre me fue más doloroso dejar de sentir su piel sobre la mía que el mismo dolor de su fuerza.

Jake se quedó paralizado ante mi reacción, a pesar de que sus palabras eran un ciento por ciento acertadas yo no le concedería el lujo de que me viera débil otra vez.

-¿Ahora, por favor… Podrías irte?. Aún no recuperaba el aliento, aún jadeaba por la fuerza empleada para zafarme de él.

Su mirada por un momento se puso fría, tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a la cara otra vez.

-Bella, mírame a los ojos, y enserio dime qué quieres que me marche, hazlo, y lo haré. Si no lo haces te aviso que no te dejaré ser feliz con Edward ni con nadie.

-¿Porqué mierda me haces esto, ¡PORQUÉ!?.

Jake se quedó callado, él sabía todo el daño que me había hecho, el mismo había repetido constantemente que nosotros no éramos nada, que nunca fuimos novios y que por lo tanto él era libre de andar con quién quisiera. _"Mis palabras seguían sin responder su pregunta, aún continuaban no siendo un Sí… ¿Acaso quería que no se fuera?"_

Su mirada de pena me confundió por un momento y quise consolarlo. ¡_Estúpida_!.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta. –Volvió a levantar mi rostro.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?.

Mi corazón se había disparado, no quería que se fuera. Sentí como perdía el control de mis emociones, como mis ojos comenzaban a llorar y supe que no podría pedirle que se fuera, otra vez lo estaba haciendo. "_Otra vez no_".

Jake al ver mi debilidad aprovecho para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, aprovechar la situación, demostrarme que no podía vivir sin él, que solo sus besos quería, que solo su cuerpo deseaba, que solo sus brazo eran los dueños de mí.

"_Ganas de besarte,__  
__de coincidir contigo.__  
__De acercarme un poco,__  
__y amarrarte en un abrazo,__  
__de mirarte a los ojos__  
__y decirte bienvenida."_

Mi corazón estaba detenido, ya no podía hacer, pensar ni sentir nada más, Ahora él volvía a ser todo por lo que lucharía. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba... Nunca dejé de amarlo a pesar de que los años habían pasado. - Jake era parte de lo que soy, como negarme a sus brazos si es lo que necesito para llegar al cielo.

"_Que ganas de rozarte,__  
__que ganas de tocarte,__  
__de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,__  
__de fugarnos para siempre,__  
__sin daños a terceros."_

Lo dejé que me consolara, dejando en el olvido mis ganas de arrancarlo de mí corazón, olvidando por completo la tarde con Edward y mis propósitos con aquel muchacho que me ofrecía amor sincero, cambiando todo por entrar de nuevo a la cueva del lobo.

Juro que intenté ser fuerte. Pero todo extracto de intento se fue al carajo en el momento en que su respiración estaba cerca de mis labios, y se fue doblemente al carajo cuando lo dejé besarme.

Puedo decir que pude tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos ante el contacto de esos carnosos labios, subí muy alto en las nubes y luego me dejé caer al mismísimo fuego del infierno para volver a subir. No había besos como los de él. No existía comparación.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi mente decía que saliera corriendo, que escapara, pero mi corazón estaba a cargo ahora, y él estaba al mando de mi razón. Pero sin embargo mi mente seguía luchando por controlar mi cuerpo. Puse mis manos contra su abdomen empujándolo para que me soltara, a pesar que yo estaba rogando que no lo hiciera, que no se dejara alejar, pero al mismo tiempo consciente de que estaba cometiendo el mismo error de siempre. Consciente de que debía alejarlo cuanto antes de mi o esto acabaría en la cama.

Simplemente caí en cuenta que no podría alejarme, que no podía luchar contra este endemoniado sentimiento. Entonces dejé caer mis brazos a un costado y nada más me dejé llevar por sus labios y su lengua.

Podría asegurar que este era el más largo de los besos que he dado en mi vida. Y seguíamos parados en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa. Jake intentó entrar. Si yo se lo permitía le estaría dando la oportunidad para que jugara de nuevo conmigo, más de lo que puedo soportar. Por lo que en cuanto me dio el espacio suficiente para volver a respirar me corrí de sopetón de su lado, lo tomé con la guardia baja al parecer por qué no alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar.

-Jake, por favor ya ándate. –No llevaba ni medio minuto separada de eso exquisitos labios y ya los extrañaba.

-¿Porqué?, creí que ya habías contestado a mi pregunta. Bella, está claro que no quieres que me vaya.

-De hecho no la he contestado aún.

Me quedé en un silencio corto pensando en cómo actuar mejor. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en ese maravilloso hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ser como el Don Juan de las películas.

Ante las palabras que iba a salir de mis labios no pude contener las lágrimas, mi corazón se sentía apretado, como si alguien lo estuviera exprimiendo. Logré sostenerle la mirada y hable mientras una nueva lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

-Vete, por favor. –Mi voz se quebró y mis ojos fueron incapaces de continuar mirándolo.

-No hablas enserio, Bella estoy gravado en ti, así como tú lo estás en mí.

Las siguientes palabras salieron de un grito ahogado, con rabia, impotencia.

-¿Porqué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, por qué me haces esto justo ahora que soy feliz con alguien más? . -¿Porque ya no te marchas de una vez como siempre lo haces y dejas las cosas tal cual estaban, acaso no vez el daño que me haces Jake?

Vi cómo él se quedaba helado, vi en sus ojos la compasión que sentía por mí. _"Mentira, el no sentía compasión por nadie"._

-Está bien Bella, me voy, pero tienes que saber que no te dejaré. – Él estaba hablando enserio.

-Solo déjame sola ¿Sí?.

Se acercó para darme un beso de despedida pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo empujé por la puerta, qué aun continuaba abierta y lo arrastré hacia fuera.

En cuanto logré sacarlo por completo me apresuré a cerrar la maldita puerta.

"_Jamás debí abrirla_" – Me volví a sentar en el piso apoyada contra ella y me dejé vencer por la angustia. Lloré hasta que mis lágrimas se acabaron, grité hasta que mi garganta comenzó a doler.

"¿_Porqué tenía que amarlo, porque él tenía que jugar de esta manera conmigo_?.


	7. Capítulo 06

**N/A:**_Ok, mi historia personal está más tranquila, supongo que ya me resigné, pero mmm, que quieren que les diga, este capítulo es bastante… Complicado. Bueno léanlo y abajito del explico mejor. _

* * *

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No debí devolverme**

**Edward Pov**

Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Nada de lo que había visto tenía sentido, nada de lo que yo estaba haciendo parecía ser racional ahora.

¿Tan estúpido era que me estaba dejando pisotear así nada más?.

Porque eso es justamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. _Bella jugaba conmigo._

Estúpido de mí que tuve la maldita ocurrencia de devolverme. Simplemente debí seguir derechito hasta mi casa y nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

-Un momento_.-Me devané los sesos pensando, y una pregunta me había detenido_.-¿Acaso yo prefería no saber la verdad, es decir, de no haberla descubierto en los brazos del imbécil ese yo estaría ahora soñando y posiblemente divagando de felicidad por la tarde especial que habíamos pasado, o en su defecto, Feliz porque ella me _"HABÍA"_ elegido a mí?

Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, era increíble lo estúpido- tarado- irracional- y como si eso fuera poco Faldero- lo que una mujer, una pequeña –_Pero hermosa _–mujer podía lograr hacer sobre mí.

Y es que, no es que nunca me haya pasado antes, aún recuerdo mi primer amor. –_Una niñita pecosa, de ojos azules con pequeños matices grises en ellos, de nariz respingada y un largo y ondulado cabello rubio, tan graciosa y delicada que podía hacerme comer tierra con solo desearlo. Era literalmente su "baboso compañerito de Kinder Jarden" .Claro que en ese entonces Tania y yo solo teníamos siete años. "el primer amor de la infancia_". – Ahí No, no, no y más ¡No!, resulta que encima de lo _Imbécil. Tarado. Irracional y Faldero_ ahora debía agregarle a mis nuevas características las palabras _patético_ _–cursi y romántico_.

Estoy tan enfadado conmigo que si pudiera me daría yo mismo una paliza para ver si de una buena vez aprendo a no enamorarme de las mujeres de esta forma. No es que hubiera estado enamorado de muchas, pero a pesar de tener MUY pocas relaciones afectivas en el pasado tuve la maldita fortuna de solo encontrarme con verdaderas_ "Cruelas"__**(1) **_en el camino. Sobra decir que yo era el cachorrito al cual ella alimentaba para luego usarlo no sin antes despellejarlo_. _

En cuanto entré a mi casa, -agradecí el hecho de que sabía que no habría nadie en ella esta tarde-noche, ya que todo mundo estaba en la casa de un tío.- Resulta que no era tan fuerte como lo creía, tumbé la puerta, la casa y los vidrios se estremecieron ante mi portazo, Mis ojos se habían ido a negro en segundos, y como si fuera un acto de instintiva protección quise que las últimas escenas que vi no existieran, que nunca hubieran ocurrido. Pero por más que apretaba mis ojos las escenas seguían allí. Vivas, reales y recientes.

Todo comenzó cuando decidí que ya estaba oscureciendo y que sería una hora prudente para ir a dejar a Bella a su casa, ella vivía con su padre –El cual era el jefe de Policía- Por lo que era una señorita. Nuestra tarde había –_O al menos para mí_- sido increíble, sin lujos y simple pero increíble de igual manera. Habíamos caminado por la playa, tomado helado, jugado y reído como dos niños pequeños. Había disfrutado de su compañía, de su silencio y de su ausencia e incluso me atrevería a decir que ese frio beso en la mejilla que ella me había dado me servía como guinda de la torta para coronar esa tarde como genial. Ella me había elegido, y con esa ilusión fue que me devolví a su casa después de haberla ido a dejar hacía escasos cinco minutos.

En mis manos llevaba una flor, un girasol –Su flor favorita- que había visto y cortado en el jardín de una casa cuando venía de camino a la mía.

"_Para entregarle esa endemoniada flor es que me devolví". _

Iba caminando con cara de imbécil enamorado por la calle, pensando en ella, en la posibilidad de ganarme un beso como el de la otra noche por el gesto. Estaba tan ansioso por darle aquel girasol –El que realmente era precioso, especial, tenía pequeñas gotas de rocío en él, los pétalos amarillos-anaranjados sin un atisbo de marchitarse, y su centro con los pistilos color chocolate más firmes que había visto alguna vez – Tan ansioso que lo que mis ojos vieron de golpe pareció ser la más cruel de las bromas. Por un momento creí que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, que tal vez producto de mi desbordante amor por ella había flotado sin darme cuenta hasta mi casa, me había acostado y me había dormido.

_Sí, Eso que mis ojos veían era una pesadilla_.

¡Mierda! –Debía parar de engañarme a mí mismo. Sabía que no estaba soñando, sabía y comprendía que lo que mis ojos vieron era nada más que la Maldita. Miserable y cruda realidad.

La flor que llevaba en mis manos se fue a tierra y nadie la recogió. Solo la miré un momento, ahora era otra la situación que tenía mi entera concentración.

Retrocedí tres pasos, hasta que choqué con un mullido arbusto, sin pensarlo, y como si estuviera cometiendo un delito me escondí tras de él.

Mi escondite me propinaba una buena vista, no solo eso, quizás si mi respiración no se hubiera vuelto tan audible no tendría ni el más mínimo problema de escuchar lo que ellos hablaban.

Me sentí un tarado al estar escondiéndome. –Quizás debería ir con ella y disimular como que no había notado que él estaba allí.- Sentí ganas de salir de mi "escondite" y hacerles frente. Tal vez si yo lo hubiera hecho ese beso jamás habría ocurrido.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo culpándome.

Golpeé la cerámica del piso donde me encontraba sentado. –Ya que después de cerrar con rabia mi puerta me había dejado deslizar con la espalda pegada a ella hasta que mi trasero quedara en el frío piso, había tomado mis rodillas y las había abrazado, mientras que me pegaba contra la madera blanca en la nuca.- Me dolió el impacto, y por un momento el dolor de mis manos y nudillos sobrepasó el dolor que sentía en mi pecho.

Se suponía que mañana debía verla.

_¿Pero cómo mirarla?¿Cómo me miraría ella?¿Tendría cara para hacerlo?¿Se habría dado cuenta de que los vi?¿Me contaría lo que había pasado?¿La perdonaría si ella lo hiciera?¿O es que acaso había cambiado de parecer y prefería luchar por él?._

Lo mejor será no verla. Alguna excusa válida debía ocurrírseme_. ¿O si ella cancelara la cita? ¿Me dolería aún más que si yo lo hiciera?¿Soportaría alejarme de ella?._

Maldición. Por más que buscaba las respuestas a todas las tontas preguntas que me formulaba no había caso. No sabía las respuestas y solo seguían creciendo mis dudas.

No sabía cómo había acabado todo, no me quedé a mirar como ella lo hacía pasar y ese beso terminara en su cama, o peor aún en la misma alfombra donde yo había pasado mi mejor noche en su compañía.

Ya no quería seguir martirizándome, me paré como pude, y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, prendí la televisión y dejé el mismo canal que estaba, sin mirarla realmente. Tenía miedo de cerrar mis ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacían las imágenes de ella y Jake besándose llegaban a mí como puñaladas.

Finalmente me dormí cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, me desperté a la media hora cuando el pito que avisaba que las transmisiones se habían acabado me despertó. Me quité la ropa y me metí bajo las mantas solo en bóxers. Crucé mis brazos sobre la nuca y me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos. Una briza me indicó que la ventana seguía abierta –Solo un poco. –Rompí la almohada que había formado con mis brazos sobre mi nuca y me paré de la cama para cerrar por completo la ventana, no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire puro con la esperanza de que también mi mente se refrescara, pero lo único que logré fue recordar el frío que me cubrió cuando los vi ahí, parados en el umbral de su puerta, mientras él tomaba sus brazos con fuerza, mientras ella tenía un manto de confusión en el rostro y él se aceraba descaradamente a ella para ¿Consolarla?. No lo sé a la perfección, mi visión se había nublado por las lágrimas.

Fue cuando ella lo dejó besarla, dónde claramente era lo que ella quería, momento en que decidí que no podía aguantar más, mis manos se habían vuelto un puño apretado, dolía, pero no tanto como me dolía verle haciéndome esto. Aún cuando ella no era consciente de mi presencia. Fue así como me di media vuelta y caminé de regreso por la calle de la cuál jamás debí volver.

Cerré la ventana y caminé a mi cama de nuevo, mis ojos se habían vuelto a nublar a causa del tormentoso recuerdo. Me dormí solo cuando mis ojos se secaron. Al mismo tiempo que me hacía una promesa. _"Ella jamás me verá llorar, jamás se enterará que los vi"._

El repique del teléfono me despertó.

Estaba algo desorientado y somnoliento, no había pasado la mejor de las noches, mi mente había estado vagando entres sueños y pesadillas. Desee intensamente que lo de ayer hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero no, el dolor en mis nudillos a causa del golpe que le había dado a la cerámica y el leve dolor de cabeza que sentía –Específicamente en la nuca- era latente. Esas sensaciones fueron razones de peso para caer de vuelta a la realidad.

Mire la hora y descubrí que era demasiado tarde, de seguro ya todos se habían ido de casa. Me pregunté por qué nadie se había molestado en despertarme.

El repique del teléfono volvió a sonar, y me puse de pié con la esperanza de que el inalámbrico estuviera en algún lugar de mi desordenado cuarto.

Volvió a sonar.

Corrí al pasillo –Que era donde creí venía el sonido más fuerte- Y levanté de la cesta de ropa sucia un par de jeans míos.

Otro repique.

Desenterré más rápido el teléfono y alcancé a responder antes de que se activara la contestadora de casa.

-¿Diga?. –Mi voz sonó áspera, por lo que carraspee mi garganta y volví a habla ya que nadie había respondido.

-Casa Cullen.

-Edward. – Oh! Mierda, era ella. Mi corazón se detuvo ante lo dulce que mi nombre sonaba saliendo de sus labios.

Me obligué a la cordura.

"Disimula"

-Hola Bella.

- Solo te llamaba para saber a qué hora y donde nos juntaremos hoy.

Me quedé callado. _¿Qué había decidido anoche?¿Qué era lo que debía decirle?._

_-¿No Bella, lo siento, pero te vi besando a Jake y ya no quiero verte?._ -¡NO!, yo me había prometido que ella jamás se enteraría.

-¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en 2 horas en la cafetería del centro?.- Fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir.

-Perfecto, te veo allí. Adiós.

-Adiós. –La llamada se cortó.

Me senté en el piso y me quedé allí un buen rato. No pensaba en nada, mi mente se había quedado por completo en blanco.

Las respuestas a las preguntas de ayer llegaron a mi cabeza.

Primero: No podía alejarme de ella.

Segundo: Yo sabía desde un principio que ella amaba a ese mal nacido.

Tercero: Yo la había aceptado con eso. La amaba aún sabiendo eso.

Cuarto: No perdería las esperanzas hasta que fuera ella quien me mandara a freír monos al África.

Y por último: Esta la tomaría como la prueba de fuego. Esperaría a que ella fuera sincera conmigo, y en caso contrario consideraría las opciones de rendirme o luchar por ella.

Me paré, y me encaminé al baño.

Tomé una ducha relajante. Dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo, que el vapor del lugar me despejara la mente y que mis músculos se relajaran. Solo me pare bajo la regadera buscando que la espesa cortina de agua y vapor se convirtieran en una burbuja que me apartara de todo los demás.

Cerré los ojos y medio me dormí ante lo relajado que me estaba sintiendo.

Solo me salí del agua cuando noté que mis manos dolían a causa de que la yema de mis dedos se había arrugado tanto que por un instante pensé que se quedarían así por siempre.

Me sentí tontamente esperanzado de nuevo. Todo lo que había dicho sobre sentirme como un juguete al que pueden usar, pisotear y tirar a la basura en cuanto deja de ser útil se había ido.—Entonces me recordé a mí mismo que el amor es irracional. Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo..

* * *

**(1) :** Se refiere al personaje de una película de Disney "Los 101 Dalmatas" - Cruella De Vil Es la villana que quiere usar la piel de los cachorritos para hacerse un abrigo ¬¬. ( No al USO de pieles de animalitos )

.

**Y?, ya sé van a querer matarme por esto, se que no quieren ver a Edward de arrastrado u.u pero cito la última frase :**

"**-**_**Entonces me recordé a mí mismo que el amor es irracional. Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo.."**_

_**Sé que odian ver sufrir a Edward, pero este capítulo enserio que era necesario para seguir con la historia, no es como si él olvide o perdone todo, pero si quiere darle una oportunidad a Bella, él quiere creer en el amor, y no se olviden que este Fic es un BxE. A veces no todo es como parece, a veces las primeras impresiones son las equivocadas, y él tiene – para fortuna de Bella y para desgracia de algunas- la capacidad de ser paciente y constante. Y créanme que él tendrá su recompensa tarde o temprano. Se los prometo. **_

_**Aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

"No podía dejar de verla. Tenía el cabello levemente mojado en las puntas, como si recién se hubiera dado un baño. Tenía un poco de ojeras que hacían resaltar el verde de sus ojos. Al parecer yo no había sido el único que pasó mala noche.

…_O tal vez era otra la razón por la que ella no había dormido_… Sacudí mi cabeza ante las imágenes que me llenaron la mente. Y gruñí ante lo estúpido que estaba siendo. "

_**Ahora si no me odian tanto sería feliz de ver Rws, si no fuera por todas las alertas pensaría que casi nadie lee este fic u.u (Sin desmerecer claro está a las nenitas que me dejan sus comentarios y que adoro!) Besitos grandes. Intentaré subir el siguiente cap. Pronto, en lo posible dentro de esta semana :)**_


	8. Capítulo 07

**N/A:**_Lo prometido es deuda, se suponía que este capítulo lo subiría el próximo martes, pero esta historia me tiene bien inspirada, así es que no me aguanté y lo subí antes :)_

* * *

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Prueba de Fuego**

"_El amor es irracional. Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo"_

**Edward Pov**

Esta era lejos la cita más complicada que habría tenido alguna vez. Por primera vez no sabía cómo enfrentarme a una mujer. Y no es que fuera una mujer cualquiera, era más que eso, era la mujer de la que yo estaba enamorado de pies a cabeza.

La única a la cual le estaba perdonando todo, la única a la que le permitía tratarme como el plato de segunda mesa.

Así me sentía, pero estaba consciente de que yo le estaba permitiendo tratarme así. Lo aceptaba porque realmente la amaba y realmente quería jugármelas por ella.

Las dos horas pasaron rápido, después de mi baño me vestí y me di vueltas por toda la casa antes de salir, supongo que por los nervios.

Saqué mi volvo del garaje, ya que lo habían traído esta mañana desde el taller. Era tiempo de sacar la revisión técnica, por lo que había tenido que dejarlo en el taller mecánico por un par de semanas.

Sonreí cuando sentí el suave ronroneo del motor de mi auto. Me sentía de mejor humor. Pero luego recordé a lo que iba.

"_La prueba de fuego_".

Aparqué a solo una cuadra de la cafetería. Y me dirigí caminando hasta allí. Desde los grandes ventanales de la vitrina podía verla a ella, sentada, jugando nerviosamente con una servilleta de papel en las manos.

Sentí lastima por verla así. Pero traté de no ser débil. Di un audible y fuerte suspiro y caminé hacia la puerta de corredera de la cafetería. Una campanilla anunció mi entrada. Vi como ella volteaba a mirar en mi dirección y alzando una mano me saludó e invitó a sentarme en la mesa que ella ya tenía reservada por ella.

Caminé como si me dirigiera a mi funeral. Estaba más ansioso que nervioso. Y es que ella se veía de la misma forma.

Me acerqué a ella y le salude con un beso en la mejilla. Sentir el calor de su piel en mis labios era el placer más exquisito que podía sentir después de esta con ella físicamente. Me alejé lo antes posible de ella, sintiendo la picazón en mi piel ante la lejanía.

Nos sentamos y ordenamos un almuerzo típico de la cafetería. Patatas fritas con pollo a la mostaza. Una gaseosa y de postre una tartaleta de frutas silvestres.

Comimos en silencio.

No podía dejar de verla. Tenía el cabello levemente mojado en las puntas, como si recién se hubiera dado un baño. Tenía un poco de ojeras que hacían resaltar el verde de sus ojos. Al parecer yo no había sido el único que pasó mala noche.

…_O tal vez era otra la razón por la que ella no había dormido_… Sacudí mi cabeza ante las imágenes que me llenaron la mente. Y gruñí ante lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

Ella no pareció notarlo, estaba distante. Quizás su cuerpo estaba frente a mí pero su mente no. La volví a mirar, en busca de un ápice de maldad en su mirada, pero lo único que podía ver era la tristeza que de ellos emanaban, mientras indagaba me perdí en la hermosura de la transparencia que esas orbes tenían. Sus ojos tenían un color atrapante. Verdes con pequeños destellos dorados y en los bordes líneas de un verde un poco más oscuro.

Estaba acostumbrado un poco a su silenciosa presencia, pero ahora se me estaba volviendo un poco incómoda, miré en dirección a lo que ella estaba mirando y me di cuenta que estaba en un punto ciego, entre el plato de su comida – intacta- y el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre su plato y la gaseosa –que también estaba llena.

Quise preguntarle si estaba bien, me estaba preocupando, tenía ganas de estar enfadado con ella, pero no podía. No quería sentir eso, y es que si todo salía mal, quería guardar solo los buenos momentos con ella, y esperaba tener la posibilidad de al menos despedirme de ella con un beso. Eso claro, antes de alejarme definitivamente de ella.

El silencio se rompió.

-Edward… yo…

Mi corazón comenzó una carrera invisible, una carrera que no tenía una meta a la cual llegar.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?.

Yo quería mostrarme sereno, no por mí, sino por ella, no me gustaba verla sufrir, prefería mil veces sentirme yo así.

La miré y aún seguía jugando con aquella servilleta y a ratos mordía su labio inferior como si estuviera dudando en decir las palabras que claramente estaban atoradas. Ese gesto me distrajo, aunque ella mordiera sus labios por el nerviosismo, no pude dejar de recordar ese mismo gesto, pero que unos días antes había sido uno de placer.

Ella se quedó en silencio, y yo no la presioné para que hablara. Supongo que tenía miedo de lo que inevitablemente tendría que oír. Y todo indicaba que no serían las mejores noticias para mí.

Al parecer ella ya había elegido y estaba casi seguro de que no era yo su elección ahora.

Fue ella quien rompió el incómodo y eterno silencio que se había adueñado de la escena.

-Jake fue a verme ayer.

Mi corazón que había estado a la carrera se detuvo de golpe y por un instante sentí como el aire se me hacía escaso, como me dolía respirar.

Ella agachó su mirada. Y yo a imité.

Luego continuó.

-Edward… yo…

Ya no quería seguir escuchando. Apreté mis manos en un puño y sentí como me dolieron los nudillos, pero no me importó.

Tragué saliva mientras pensaba que decirle.

¿Debía callarla?, ¿querría escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirme?¿Esta sería acaso nuestra última cita?. No, no quería perderla.

El dolor de haberla visto con él no era nada, nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al creerla perdida. No podía dejarla, no quería alejarme de ella. Dios no podía permitirlo. ¿No lo haría verdad?.

-No quiero mentirte.

Se volvió a callar. Y pude ver la verdad ante mis ojos. Ella iba a dejarme.

Mis esperanzas se estaban desmoronando como cual edificio endeble en medio de un terremoto. La base de mi vida, la razón por la que me mantenía de pié ya no estaría y yo no podía pararme sin ella. El amor me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella volvió a abrir sus labios y yo por sobre todo quería detenerla, pero nada en mi funcionaba, mis manos no querían levantarse, mis labios no querían moverse para hablar y parar esta pesadilla. De pronto ella lo soltó todo de golpe. Como si las palabras salieran por si solas, como si ella no pudiera detenerlas. Pero sentía como si ella quisiera hacerlo.

-Ayer… Jacob me besó.-hiso una breve pausa y continuó.- Como te dije, no quiero mentirte Edward, no te lo mereces, pero con ese beso me pasaron muchas cosas.

Sentí mi cara desmoronarse, quería salir corriendo. Me dolía el recuerdo, sentí por primera vez mi corazón desaparecer. Si ayer se había roto, hoy simplemente se había hecho añicos. No es que me estuviera diciendo algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado. Pero lo que me estaba lastimando era el hecho de que reconociera que ese beso no le era indiferente.

-Pero…

¿Ella tenía un pero? La esperanza estaba creciendo de nuevo. Debía detenerla antes de que ya no pudiera hacerlo. Necesitaba saber lo que seguía después de esa palabra que no me decían nada y solo me confundía más.

-Pero qué Bella. Ya suéltalo. –Le rogué a pesar de mi miedo.

-Pero aunque sé que lo amo, yo no puedo estar con él. Yo… no quiero estar con él.

¿Qué no quería estar con Jacob?, pero cómo si yo la vi, claramente ella estaba entregada a él. Yo lo vi. Vi como le correspondía ese beso. No entendía nada ahora.

-No te entiendo Bella.

-Edward, ayúdame a olvidarlo. Por favor, te necesito.

Ella rompió en llanto. Y no fui capaz de negarme. Tenía el corazón roto. Sabía que esto no terminaría bien. Pero yo también la necesitaba.

-A qué te refieres con eso.

-Que quiero estar contigo, quiero que me quites el sabor de esos besos, quiero que con tu cuerpo me hagas olvidar el suyo, así o más claro.

Su voz no era débil como antes, ahora estaba casi gritando y no era el lugar para eso.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante sus palabras y la desee tanto que quise pararme de la mesa, cruzar a zancadas y tomarla en mis brazos y amarla, sentirla y besarla hasta que mis labios y los suyos dolieran.

-Bella… deja de llorar sí?

-No puedo

Sus ojos brillaban, mientras mis ojos también se habían nublado pero no era de tizteza, era de alegría, de fe, ella no me dejaría. Aún podía luchar contra el sentimiento que ella tiene por él-

-Te amo Bella, aunque se que tu no a mí. Pero si quieres luchar, si quieres olvidar, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Que siempre seas sincera conmigo. Así como lo has sido ahora, pero para poder ayudarte, necesito que aunque lo que me tengas que decir me lastime, me lo digas igual, no dudes que será mejor así.

-Lo prometo. Me tomó las manos con fuerza, mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, no había razón para dudar de ella, porque la conocía, porque sabía que esos verdes ojos eran como un lago, un lago donde podías ver claramente el fondo.

Quería salir de este lugar, estar a solas con ella y no rodeado de tantos desconocidos.

-Ahora… ¿te parece si nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?. – Me miró sorprendida. Pero claramente dispuesta.

-A donde tú quieras. – No tenía un sitio específico al cual quisiera ir. La llevaría donde ella me lo pidiera. Con tal de estar solos.

-Llévame al cielo. Hazme tocar las estrellas. – Su respuesta me hizo sacar una sonrisa. Y ella también lo hiso, con su mirada más coqueta, con los ojos aún húmedos, pero ya no caían lagrimas.

La esperanza otra vez estaba intacta. Y más fuerte que nunca. Ahora jugaría bien mis cartas. Ahora le daría todo para que pudiera olvidarlo. Y sería todo lo que ella quisiera. Me convertiría en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Iba a pedir la cuenta pero recordé que su plato aún estaba lleno.

-Un momento.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?.

-No iremos a ningún lado hasta que termines tu comida.

Ella miró su plato, y me miró a mí. De pronto estalló en una carcajada. La miré incrédulo, no le veía la gracia a mis palabras.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso si se puede saber?.

-Que me acabas de hablar como si fueras mi papá. Y hasta pareces uno. – hablo atajando las ganas de reír. "_era mala disimulando_".

-¿Tu papá, porqué?

-Sí, sonaste igual a él. Y te has cruzado de brazos igual como lo hacía él cuando me regañaba de niña.

Mire mi brazos y ella tenía razón, yo no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había fruncido el seño ni menos que tenía los brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho. Los colores se me vinieron al rostro y sentí mis mejillas arder. _Maldición_, me había sonrojado.

Estalló en risas cuando vio mi reacción, y vi como esa alegría le llegaba a los ojos, lo peor había pasado, relajé la postura y me reí con ella. Todo estaba bien ahora, volvíamos a reír como niños.

_¿Cómo habíamos pasado de estar en la más tensa e incómoda de las situaciones a reír como si nada? ¿Cómo ella conseguía destrozarme el corazón en mil pedazos y armarlo como si fuera un rompecabezas solo con sus palabras, solo con su risa?._

La respuesta era fácil. Ella tenía ese poder en mí. Solo por ser ella. Y porque así la amo.

_Con ella todo era así de fácil_ Bella fue sincera conmigo, admito que no tenía fe en que ella me contaría todo, este gesto se agradecía.

-"_Sí, definitivamente ella había pasado su __prueba de fuego_".

* * *

**Y??? Que tal?. A que no se esperaban que Bella le dijera la verdad ^^ Bueno de aquí en adelante la historia toma forma, la "venganza" de Bella, ( que en verdad no será tan así) comienza a partir del próximo capítulo. Ahora es tiempo de que ellos comiencen a conocerse mejor, y a ver si ella logra enamorarse de él. Se viene otro pov Edward, y una significativa conversación con Alice. Y qué decir del Lemmon evidente que se sugiere en este capítulo. **

**Gracias por las alertas, por los Rws y por agregarme a sus historias favoritas, en serio que soy muy pero muy feliz ¡!!**


	9. Capítulo 08

**N/A:**_ Este capítulo viene cargado de Lemmon, espero que les guste!! Quiero comentarios eh!! Besitos, las adoro…_

_

* * *

_

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ayudándole a olvidar**

"_Que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar"_

**Edward Pov**

Luego de que con mucho esfuerzo dejáramos de reír y ella al fin lograra terminar su comida pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos de la cafetería.

Nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba mi volvo y desconecté la alarma de este. Bella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-No me habías dicho que tenías un auto. Ni tampoco sabía que manejaras.

-¿No te lo había contado?

-No, es que como siempre… Bueno, ya sabes, caminamos….

-Bella, hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces. Podrías sorprenderte. –Además que no lo habías visto por que estaba en el taller.

-Bueno, supongo que eso lo explica todo.

Me acerqué a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí para ella. Invitándola a entrar con la mano extendida para que ella la tomara de apoyo para subir.

La miré con mi mejor sonrisa cuando Bella aceptó mi invitación. Tomó mi mano y en tono de burla dijo. –"_Gracias papá_".

Caminé rápidamente para entrar en el auto y tomar mi lugar en el asiento del conductor. Me resultaba imposible despegar mi mirada de ella, siempre que podía la observaba y ella siempre me sorprendía, ya que ella también me miraba. Eso hacía que en estómago se sintiera un hormigueo intenso. Sólo ella era capaz de causar esa sensación en mí.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?.

-¿Te parece si me sorprendes?. –Le sonreí ante su respuesta, conocía exactamente el lugar al que me gustaría llevarla.

-Ok, dije.

Conocía el lugar perfecto para estar a solas con ella, era mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, era el lugar a donde mi padre nos llevaba de paseo cuando era pequeño.

Aparqué justo frente al pequeño sendero donde se cortaba el camino y baje para abrirle la puerta ella solo me miraba con un poco de extrañeza al darse cuenta que aquí no había nada, pero eso no era del todo cierto.

Caminamos de la mano todo el camino, fue agradable contestar todas las preguntas que ella tenía para mí, la vi realmente interesada en conocerme un poco más, y es que a pesar de haber compartido muchas veces en grupo nunca habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar un poco más de nosotros.

Le conté sobre mi familia, sobre mis sueños, mis metas, las cosas que me gustaba hacer, mi película favorita, sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y hasta de unas cuantas travesuras que hice de niño. De igual manera Bella compartió detalles de su vida que yo no conocía, fue cuando note que teníamos gustos bastante parecidos, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que yo ella me sobrepasaba en madurez en varios aspectos.

Me dejé deslumbrar con su sonrisa cada vez que ella me la regalaba, sentir el calor de su piel que irradiaba justo en el contacto de nuestras manos. Todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas no eran más que un pasado ya casi olvidado.

Mi objetivo había cambiado, esta vez no sería su premio de consuelo, me esforzaría por convertirme en el hombre que ella amara.

Entramos al prado en donde yo jugaba hace tantos años, el lugar al que venía cada vez que discutía con mi madre, el lugar en el cual siempre podía pensar con tranquilidad sin interrupciones.

-Llegamos –Le avisé.

Ella dio un vistazo por todo el lugar y me sonrió.

-Es precioso este lugar.

-Bueno, te presento mi lugar feliz.

-¿Lugar feliz?.

-Sí aquí es donde me escondo del mundo cuando quiero estar solo.

Ella tomó con fuerza mi mano y me tiró con fuerza hasta que caímos sobre las hierbas.

-Gracias por mostrarme tu lugar feliz.

Me acomodé mejor a su lado y ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho. El olor de su shampoo entró por mi nariz y no pude evitar que mi mano se levantara y se posara en sus cabellos para luego acariciarlos de la manera más delicada que pude. Bella era para mí como un cristal frágil que si no tratas con cuidado puede romperse en cualquier momento.

-Eres muy dulce, Edward.

Dio un enorme suspiro como si se encontrara en extremo relajada.

Por un momento sentí la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, pero me reprimí, por mucho que ahora las cosas estaban mejorando quería que ella tuviera tiempo de conocerme mejor, pero aún más no quería presionarle, y decirle que la amaba en este momento sería incomodarla.

Pero que fácil era sentirse así por ella, que fácil y peligroso era sentirse atraído por esta frágil mujer. No pude resistirme las ganas de besarla y ella no se negó a respondérmelo.

Sentí como su aliento entraba por mi boca y me reglaban aires frescos, era más que el placer de probar esos finos labios, era más que poder sentirla así de cerca de mí, simplemente era ella completa, sus lágrimas, sus risas, sus ojos, su pelo, su aroma, su debilidad y su fortaleza. La amaba entera, cada detalle de ella era la creación más divina que hubiese visto alguna vez.

Ella levantó su mano con cautela y la enlazó en mis cabellos, ejerciendo una leve fuerza en ese movimiento y yo la tomé por la cintura para acercarla aún más a mi cuerpo, la necesita cerca, la sed y el hambre que sentí por su cuerpo en este momento eran más fuertes que cualquier dolor que haya sentido antes, porque para mí era dolorosa la distancia que aún teníamos.

La acerqué tanto como era posible a mí y terminamos tumbándonos en la hierba, besándonos con tantas ganas, con tanta pasión que sentí como un gemido salía por sus labios, como su respiración poco a poco se iba acelerando y como la mía se acompasaba a la suya, la deseo, la amo, la necesito para ser feliz, la necesito como al mismo aire que me da la vida.

Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a rozar el dorso de mis brazos, subiendo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta llegar a mis hombros, deslizándose lentamente hasta mi cuello, uní mis manos a las suyas, cubriéndolas y sintiendo el leve temblor que se hacía sentir en ella.

Ahora estábamos uno encima del otro, no era como la otra vez, cada momento con ella era siempre diferente.

Sentí como mi entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar, como mi carne la llamaba, como mi mente la deseaba, como el fuego se adueñaba de mi alma y como mis manos comenzaban a recorrer cada espacio de su cuerpo.

El ardor que se hacía presente en mi cuerpo entero, las cosquillas en la panza, el hormigueo en mis extremidades, cada una de esas sensaciones eran frutos de su existencia. Tenerla aquí conmigo se transformaba en más que un capricho incontrolable, estaba embriagado de ella, Bella tenía en mí un esclavo de sus deseos.

Tomé una bocanada de aire en el momento en que sus labios se separaron de los míos para bajar en busca de mi cuello, se acomodó y se amoldó de tal manera a mi cuerpo que fui consiente en el momento en que sintió como en mi parte baja se acrecentaba mi erección. Volvió a gemir y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, la llama se hacía presente en sus orbes, y mordía sutilmente su labio inferior.

_¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?,_ no me importó mucho que digamos, si ella lo quería yo se lo concedería sin rencores. Al olvido se había ido el dolor que había sentido, Bella estaba entregándose nuevamente a mí, yo me entregaría a ella las veces que lo pidiera.

La tomé con fuerza de las caderas y la posicioné de tal manera que quedó sentada sobre mi pelvis, y gemí ante el peso que su cuerpo ejercía sobre mi miembro que se encontraba tan duro como una piedra. Ella lo notó y sonrió para luego comenzar a despojarse de su suéter.

-¿Hace un poco de calor aquí no?.- Su voz entrecortada terminó por excitarme aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Bastante. –Susurré como pude y ella tomó la parte baja de mi suéter y comenzó a subirlo, la ayudé inclinándome un poco y levantando los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Y la oí reír bajito.

Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar mi cara y con su dedo índice delineó solo rozando el contorno de mis labios, deslizándose tímidamente hasta alcanzarlos con los suyos para volver a sumergirnos en un beso ahora más suave pero no por eso menos intenso.

Poco a poco comenzó a rozar su cuerpo con el mío y pude sentir cómo palpitaba su corazón ya que su pecho se inflaba con cada latido. Me atreví a poner mi mano en el espacio en que su corazón era más perceptible y la tentación por acariciar sus pechos se hiso presente y solo me dejé llevar por ese impulso que tanto anhelaban mis manos.

Sumergí mi mano por entre la tela de su blusa y el contacto de mi mano con su piel desnuda fue sublime, subí por su vientre luego bordeando sus costillas alcancé uno de esos monumentales pechos, marqué el contorno de su pezón con la punta de mis dedos y luego las ganas de deshacerme de esa blusa por completo fueron superiores, no pude detener a mis manos cuando comenzaron a desabrochar su blusa con prisa, luego con urgencia quise despojarla de su corpiño pero ella se me adelantó y utilizando la practica perfecta y la elegancia que solo las mujeres tienen en ese arte separó los broches de su corpiño y lo dejó caer suavemente por sus brazos y su dorso.

Era hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto, cada curva me incitaba a recorrerla, a besarla y a olerla, quería grabar su olor de excitación en mi memoria.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se hacían notar entre sus gloriosas protuberancias. Se alejo un momento pero como las otras veces lo hiso para dedicar toda su atención y acción a desvestirme. Y no me incomodó en lo absoluto que sus manos se metieran por debajo de mi camisa haciendo un sutil contacto con la punta de sus dedos en mi piel desnuda. Una vez que mi dorso se encontró desnudo Bella lo miró por un instante para luego dirigir sus manos hasta la pretina de mi pantalón y con éxito encontró los botones que lo mantenían ajustados a mi cuerpo, con agilidad los desabrocho e introdujo sus manos acariciando con elegancia la zona de mi erección, contuve el aire sin razón pero tuve que soltarlo tan pronto cuando ella decidió terminar de bajar mis pantalones y mis bóxers.

-Quiero sentirte en mí. –dijo con la voz débil.

Eso me volvió loco y me deshice bruscamente de sus pantalones y de sus bragas para dejarla totalmente desnuda frente a mis ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron manteniéndose el contacto visual por unos segundos, la tomé y la volteé para tumbarla en el suelo y acomodarme sobre ella. En respuesta ella abrió sus piernas dejando espacio para ponerme entre ellas haciendo que mi erección y su centro húmedo hicieran contacto fácilmente.

Sentí como cada mi miembro atravesaba cada capa de su cavidad mientras ella ejercía presión contra él haciendo que esa simple acción involuntaria –_o quizás voluntaria, no lo sé_- me produjera un enorme placer, entré con más fuerza en ella una y otra vez.

Bella sabía cómo llevar el ritmo y se habituaba con gracia al mío. Si alzó un unos centímetros para alcanzar mis labios y con habilidad se hiso paso dentro de mi boca, dándome besos cargados de pasión y ternura.

Con sus manos acariciaba ahora mis mejillas acunando mi rostro en ellas mientras que sus labios y su lengua jugueteaban en mi boca.

Una cortina de pelo me impedía verle a los ojos pero no evitaban ver rastros de sus facciones que claramente no eran como las de siempre, eran presa del frenesí de la situación.

-Bella… -A duras penas logré hablar.

-Dime… - Gimió.

-"_Te amo_". – No pude resistirlo, mi mente hace rato gritaba esas palabras y ya no pude retenerlas más.

Ella tomó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos.

-"_Y yo quiero amarte"_. –Susurró.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron perder el control, me hicieron sentir más vivas que nunca las esperanzas, me hicieron querer ayudarla en la batalla, ella lo intentaría, enserio lo haría. Y yo sería su fiel soldado en ella.

La dejé tomar el control. Ahora con mi espalda desnuda sobre la hierba y con ella cabalgando sobre mi pelvis me dejé dominar, ella tenía el control. Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido mientras que se sostenía con una mano de mi pecho y con la otra tomaba presa mi otra mano para llevarla directo a uno de sus pechos.

Mis músculos se tensaron y sentí como el suyo hiso lo mismo, los movimientos de ambos se volvieron más urgentes y salvajes.

Un gemido ahogado me avisó el momento en que ella estaba lista para acabar, sus paredes se estrecharon haciendo presión en mi miembro, su cara tenía esa exquisita expresión de placer. Mordió sus labios y los humedeció con su lengua. No había cara, no había cuerpo ni placer más hermoso que el de mi compañera.

Al poco rato terminamos y nos dejamos caer uno al lado del otro mientras que ella se acurrucaba sobre mi pecho aún sudoroso.

Sentí su aroma más cerca que nunca y fue revitalizante.

-Gracias Edward.

-¿Porqué Bella?.

-Por estar conmigo, y por ser tan lindo.

-Si es por eso pues de nada.

La besé por última vez antes de levantarnos y vestirnos, ya era un poco tarde y no era conveniente bajar el sendero a oscuras, Bella con suerte y lograba mantener el equilibrio de día.

La tomé de la mano pero ella se acercó aún más para rodear con sus brazos mi cintura y yo pasé uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros.

Todo era perfecto. Porque _nuestras ganas de luchas son más fuertes_ que cualquier recuerdo del pasado.

* * *

**Y?? Les gustó??? El próximo martes subo el capítulo 9 :) **


	10. Capítulo 09

**N/A:**_Capítulo de transición, se viene la acción y el verdadero desarrollo de la historia :) Saludos y gracias por los Rws, las alertas y por darse el tiempo de leerme. Son las mejores ¡!_

* * *

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Complot **

"_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,_

_Viaje hasta ti y te enamore en su luz"_

**Bella Pov**

Hace ya varios días que no veía a Alice por lo que la invité a pasar la tarde conmigo, mi padre me había dejado la tarde libre ya que saldría pasaría todo el resto del día en casa de un amigo al que no veía hace mucho.

No me sorprendió que Alice aceptara venir, Jasper había conseguido un trabajo y desde entonces se la pasaba sola casi todas las tardes en casa haciendo nada o simplemente metida en el centro comercial.

Había sopesado la idea de llamar a Edward y salir, pero hoy le tocaba cubrir un turno en la tienda en que trabaja por lo olvidé por completo esa opción, he de admitir que me gusta estar en su compañía, y que a veces creo que hasta lo extraño.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el día en que habíamos estado en su prado o "lugar feliz" como él lo llamaba. Ya hace más de dos semanas que nos habíamos convertido en novios, ya hace más de dos semanas que no sabía nada de Jacob. Eso era algo bueno, en el sentido de que me siento más tranquila conmigo misma cuando estoy lejos de él. Aunque… hay momentos en que me gustaría verlo y saber qué está haciendo o con quién está. Pero ya, ni modo, yo ya había dado un paso al frente y realmente quería luchar por sacarlo de mi mente, y gracias a Edward poco a poco lo estaba al menos intentando.

Alice llegó después de almuerzo y me ayudó a organizar mi armario, según ella que nadie podía ser tan desordenada como yo, ¿Pero es que acaso es tan anormal no guardar la ropa por colores y tipo de telas?.

La dejé hacerlo, no tenía otro remedio, mi amiga era un tanto maniática del orden.

Por suerte no se demoró mucho y pudimos sentarnos un rato en la sala a conversar, necesita desahogarme con alguien.

Ya le había contado todo lo que había pasado desde nuestra última conversación, Alice se había enfadado en un comienzo por mi recaída con Jacob, pero no me juzgó tanto como había pensado, ella solo se sintió mal cuando le dije que le había contado a Edward y que él aún así quiso seguir a mi lado.

También le había contado los detalles sucios, eso era algo que ella no me dejaría pasar tan fácilmente, y si no le decía la verdad de todas maneras ella lo iba a dar por sentado, además que no tenía razón para no presumir que Edward lo hacía increíblemente bien. Sentí como mi cara cambiaba de blanco pálido a rosa y de rosa a rojo fosforescente en la medida que mi amiga pedía saber más detalles.

De pronto me puse más seria cuando me preguntó que cómo andaban las cosas con Edward aparte de llevarnos bien en la parte sexual. Le respondí exactamente con las palabras que salieron de mi corazón en ese momento.

_-Todo está marchando a la perfección, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así Alice._

_-Eso me alegra mucho Bella, solo espero que no terminen mal las cosas._

_-¿Porqué lo dices Ali?_

_-Porque he de admitir que tengo un poco de miedo, ósea, yo se que Edward es un buen chico, responsable, tierno, cariñoso y en extremo buena persona, y no estoy diciendo que tu no lo seas, pero no quiero verlo ni a él ni a ti sufriendo después. _

_-Yo tampoco lo quiero Alice, créeme que es lo que menos deseo que pase. _

_-Bella, yo lo sé, pero como tu amiga debo decirte las cosas que de verdad creo, y siento que mientras tú no te quites por completo del corazón a Jacob las cosas entre tú y Edward jamás podrán ir del todo bien._

_-Lo sé, pero te juro que estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas por olvidarme de Jacob y ser feliz con Edward, y si puedo confesar algo es que realmente me siento a gusto con Edward, no es como si tuviera que fingir a la hora de estar con él._

_-Entonces… ¿qué crees? ¿Te gusta Edward?._

_-Digamos que amo a Jacob, pero que con Edward es algo totalmente diferente, es como si estar juntos fuese lo correcto, como si de verdad mi destino fuera él y no Jake. _

_-No te entiendo, por favor explícate._

_-A ver… Es algo así como que por dentro se que las cosas con Jake jamás van a ir bien, en cambio con Edward es otra la sensación, que a pesar de que no lo amo como él lo merece, enserio creo que puedo llegar a enamorarme, es como si todo cuando estoy con él resultara a favor de nosotros. Todo se da demasiado natural, no tengo que forzarme a ser otra persona cuando lo tengo cerca. _

_-Espero que estés en lo cierto, no quiero verte de nuevo mal amiga. _

_-¿Sabes?, creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto en intentar estar con Edward, Alice, estoy segura que Jake aprenderá a valorarme, te juro, que sé que se arrepentirá de haberme tomado solo cuando tenías ganas. _

_-¿Aún tratas de vengarte de él?._

_-En parte, no creo que sea una venganza como tal, más bien es como que quiero que el mismo tiempo sea el encargado de demostrarle cuan feliz pudo ser conmigo y que lamentablemente no estaré para cuando él quiera. _

_-Bella, Bella, no tienes remedio. Supongo que por más que intente aconsejarte tú siempre seguirás con tus ideas por delante. _

_-Alice, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo cabeza dura que soy, pero ya ni modo, es lo que soy. –Le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice, a ver si con eso se le quitaba la seriedad en el rostro a mi amiga. _

_Ella me miro y luego me respondió con el mismo gesto que yo le había hecho._

_-Bueno, bueno, supongo que así te quiero. _

_-Y yo a ti pequeña duende. – Me acerqué para abrazarla. Era tan menudita que me sentía como una gigante a su lado. _

_-Oye, y que te parece si salimos los cuatro, quiero decir, tenemos que celebrar que ya sean novios ¿no?. _

_-Alice, te conozco, y sé que estás buscando un pretexto para poder organizar algo. _

_-Ah! Bella, porque siempre tienes que hacer problema por todo, es solo salir a bailar, por ahí, nada de lujos ni extravagancias, lo prometo. _

_-¿Nada de salones VIP, ni lugares costoso?._

_-Lo prometo._

_-Ok, deja que le pregunte a Edward que opina y te respondo. _

_Ella agachó la mirada y juraría que se estaba sonrojando y haciendo la tonta. _

_-Alice, dime ahora. ¿!Qué hiciste!?._

_-Es que… yo sabía que tú me dirías que sí, asique le pedí a Jasper ayer que invitara a Edward y pues él ya dijo que sí iría. _

_Me crucé de brazos, Alice sin dudas era única cuando se trataba de conseguir algo, no quise saber más detalles, ni tampoco intentaría reusarme, Edward ya había dicho que iría y a mí no me quedaría de otra que ir._

_-¿Belly, Bellita, me perdonas? _

_¡Mierda!, como no perdonarla si pone esa carita, si hasta parece una niña chiquita haciendo esos pucheros. _

_-Ok, te perdono, pero Edward no se salvará por no habérmelo dicho._

_-Ah! Eso, también es mi culpa, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada._

_-¿Por qué?._

_-¿Por qué crees mensa?, porque estaba segura que a menos que Edward dijera que sí tu no irías y porque sé lo mucho que te desagrada salir a bailar sobre todo. _

_- Espera un momento._

_-¿Y ahora qué. –Alice susurró más para ella que para mí._

_-Mentira que Jasper se prestó para tus caprichos._

_-Ya sabes, mi Jasper hace lo que le pido. –Contestó con tono engreído e inflando su pecho con orgullo. _

_-Con esos pucheros que haces, no lo dudo._

Luego de que el enojo por el complot entre Alice, Jasper y Edward se me pasara la tarde pasó más rápido y disfruté de la película que mi amiga había traído para que viéramos hasta que Charlie regresara, no me agradaba estar sola en casa cuando ya estaba oscuro afuera y a Alice tampoco asique ver una película era una buena opción para distraerse mientras tanto.

Cuando mi padre llegó al poco rato sentimos el coche de los padres de Alice aparcar por lo que ella aprovechó para irse y entrar a la casa con ellos.

Yo subí arrastrando los pies por los peldaños de la escalera hasta mi habitación, las tardes con Alice siempre eran agotadoras.

Tomé un baño de tina y después de secarme el cabello llamé a Edward, por mucho que Alice le haya pedido que no me dijera nada sobre la "salida a bailar" no se libró de mis regaños, pero no duraron mucho ya que él encontró mi pataleta de lo más gracioso y pues no pude evitar que su humor me contagiara.

A pesar de que no me sentía enamorada de él, aún, debo decir que nos llevamos bastante bien como pareja. Y eso sin dudas con puntos a su favor.

"_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti_

_Un nuevo sentimiento y te enseñe a creer,_

_Entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des"_


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A:**_ Listo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste. Se viene una noche muuuy interesante! Se los aseguro. Besitos y espero leer sus comentarios! _

* * *

_**Placenteros y Culposos**_

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Piezas del Rompecabezas I**

**Bella Pov**

La semana pasó rápido, y la salida organizada por Alice ya me estaba poniendo en extremo nerviosa, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a una discoteque, desde cuando mi amiga se había vuelto tan desconsiderada conmigo, sabía bien que soy un fiasco bailando, que tengo cero motricidad y qué hablar de mi coordinación, me es imposible mover los brazos y las piernas al mismo tiempo sin caerme o sin dañar a alguien.

Pero bueno, iría, se lo había prometido, además no sería una obligación ir a la pista de baile, nada mas podía sentarme y mirar desde lejos como la gente normal baila al compas de la música.

Además no sería tan malo, Edward estaría a mi lado acompañándome, sería una buena oportunidad para saber un poco más de él, últimamente cada vez que hablábamos siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome, nunca creí que fuera un chico tan interesante, ni menos que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común, su gusto por la música clásica y por las novelas antiguas sin dudas eran puntos a su favor, nunca nos habíamos quedado sin un tema de conversación, era tan increíble que lo conociera hace tantos años y que jamás me haya dado cuenta que al igual que yo, Edward tenía un alma vieja.

Y no solo eso, con el paso del tiempo y de las noches que lográbamos pasar juntos me daba cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos se complementaban en exceso bien, como si alguien los hubiere moldeado de tal manera que estando juntos se sentía como si cada pieza de nuestros cuerpos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Su cuerpo me estaba volviendo cada vez más adicta a él y por difícil que me resultara asumirlo, su personalidad era algo que me tenía casi tan adicta como su anatomía majestuosa. Estar con él era sumamente fácil, nunca lo imaginé.

Las tardes en que no tenía que trabajar las aprovechábamos para pasarlas juntos, ver alguna película o simplemente caminar.

Me había hablado de su familia, de cómo su padre estaba ausente por su profesión, de cómo su madre había tenido que dejar de trabajar para dedicarse a cuidarlo. Cosa que ella hiso gustosa, Esme, quien por cierto era un sol de persona -mi nueva suegra – había tenido que dejar su negocio como diseñadora de interiores cuando Carlisle, el padre de mi novio, había aceptado el trabajo como Director del cuerpo médico del hospital de Texas hace un par de años. Ahora con suerte lo veían un par de veces por mes cuando lograba tener un día libre. Esa era una pena que Edward guardaba en secreto, él lo extrañaba. Lo sé porque cuando lo nombra sus ojos se llenan de un brillo cálido pero a la vez muy triste, como si una sombra cubriera el hermoso color verde almendra de sus ojos.

La cercanía con Edward ya era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado, algo que realmente me hacía bien, ya poco y nada podía recordar de mi venganza, poco y nada quedaba de mi obsesión por Jacob, Edward era mi salvador en tantas formas que no tenía idea como podría retribuirle todo lo que hacía por mí, toda la felicidad, tranquilidad y estabilidad que él me regalaba día a día solo con su compañía.

Enserio que era fácil enamorarse de alguien como él, solo que mi corazón aún estaba en proceso de sanación y aunque aún no es él el dueño absoluto de mi corazón con cada paso que da en mi dirección se gana un pedacito más de él.

Alice me obligó a ir a su casa para arreglarnos, Jasper y Edward irían por nosotras cerca de las diez de la noche, por lo que según Alice nosotras debíamos estar arreglándonos desde cerca de las cinco de la tarde, según ella un tiempo razonable para quedar deslumbrantes.

-No puedes ir a bailar así, ¿O acaso crees que vestida como la sirvienta de tu casa vas a seducir a alguien?.

-¡Alice!, no ando vestida como sirvienta y no voy a seducir a nadie, ya tengo novio ¿recuerdas?.

-Exacto, y es por eso que te vas a poner bonita, porque tienes novio y no querrás que ninguna chica lo mire. O peor aún, que él mire a otras chicas.

-Edward no lo haría. – Las palabras las dije sin siquiera pensarlas o planear decirlas, yo estaba segura de eso, yo confiaba en Edward, no sé por qué, pero él tenía mi absoluta confianza.

Alice se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos como plato, al parecer no esperaba que mi respuesta fuera tan firme o tan enérgica.

-Lo sé amiga, Edward no es como…

Ella cortó su frase, supe enseguida con quién lo comparaba y un pequeño dolor se dejó sentir en mi pecho, ella estaba en lo cierto, Edward no era como Jacob, nunca lo sería, por que a diferencia de él, Edward si me amaba.

-Como Jacob, lo sé, y no te sientas mal en decirlo, tienes toda la razón.

Alice se apresuró en cambiar de tema obligándome a probarme cada vestido y cada conjunto que estuviera en su armario.

Nada de mi ropa le parecía "adecuado" como para ir a una discoteque.

Me probé unos quince vestidos, cortos, largos, straples, con mangas, con flores y lisos. Finalmente decidió que mis piernas eran muy delgadas como para usar alguno de ellos, por lo que terminé poniéndome un Jean gastado en las rodillas, una blusa azul ajustada a la cintura pero englobada en los hombros, según Alice ese era un detalle muy femenino y el azul sin dudas era mi color. No la dejé ponerme tacones, fue algo en lo que no transé, ella estaría loca si intentara hacer que los usara, ya de por sí con zapatos bajos me caía, por lo que si usara tacones solo aumentaría las probabilidades de que termináramos la noche en la sala de urgencias esperando por mi bota de yeso. Asique no fue tan difícil convencerla de que me dejara llevar mis converse. Que por suerte combinaban con el negro del jean. Como abrigo me pasó su chaqueta de cuero negra con gorro. No me quejé por ella, siempre me había gustado, además se parecía a la que yo tenía, que por cierto ya era hora de cambiarla, estaba bien gastada en los codos.

El maquillaje sí que fue un suplicio, nunca he sido muy fan de usar pinturas en mi rostro, con suerte un par de veces me había puesto mascara en las pestañas y una que otra vez usado brillo labial. Solo en ocasiones que lo ameritaban como matrimonios o fiestas formales. Le rogué porque lo dejara lo más suave posible.

Delineó el borde de mis ojos con un lápiz café, el negro se veía muy cargado. No hubo necesidad de trabajar mucho con mis pestañas, ya que eran curvas y largas, cosa que Alice siempre me había envidiado en voz alta, ella jamás se guardaba algo. Solo le aplicó mascara. En mis parpados puso solo una suave y muy sutil capa de sombra, jugando con un azul y un celeste. Parece que aún la escucho decir " _Tienes que darle luz y sombra a tus ojos, eso si no quieres que los chicos enfoquen su vista solo en tus pechos_". Le encontré razón, no es que tuviera mucho para que los hombres miraran pero de seguro de que lo hicieren me sentiría incomoda. Sabía muy bien lo observadores que se volvían los hombres con un par de copas en la sangre. Y el "escote" de la blusa no me ayudaría mucho que digamos. Por eso es que Alice insistió en resaltar mis ojos.

El peinado no fue tan tedioso ya que mi pelo es bastante dócil, solo un poco de gel y mis ondas tomaron forma, me dejé el pelo un poco desordenado pero según mi amiga –quien daba opiniones aunque no se las pidieras- me daba un toque salvaje y sensual.

Ella no tardo mucho en arreglarse tenía todo lo que usaría sobre la cama cuando llegue, su maquillaje siempre estaba perfecto y como llevaba aún el pelo corto – nunca supe porqué se lo cortó cuando éramos pequeñas, antes lo tenía hermosamente ondulado en las puntas- solo puso un poco de gel en las puntas y listo, Alice quedó radiante en menos de una hora.

Tan puntuales como siempre nuestros novios estuvieron tocando el timbre de la casa de Alice, no sé si habrá sido coincidencia o una maquinación de mi amiga pero Edward venía vestido a tono conmigo, y bueno, no negaré que se veía genial con esa ropa, y más porque cuando abrí la puerta su cara tomó un pequeño tono rosa que dejaba atrás la palidez normal de su piel. Jasper tubo que darle un codazo por las costillas para que reaccionara. Casi se quedó más de cinco minutos sin hablar y parado en la puerta mirándome de pies a cabezas.

Fue gracioso cuando se incorporó por el fuerte golpe que le dio Jasper. Él y Alice se rieron a carcajadas cuando se dieron cuenta que los dos nos habíamos quedado de la misma manera. Deslumbrados el uno por el otro. No me había dado cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban casi o más rosadas que las de Edward.

Finalmente caminamos al auto de Edward, Jasper también venía en su auto por lo que salimos en una especie de caravana en dirección a la discoteque.

La idea de salir esta noche no se me estaba haciendo tan mala después de todo, Edward enserio se veía guapísimo, y bueno, yo estaba segura que con su compañía sería imposible pasarlo mal, tenía el don de hacerme reír, como si supiera exactamente lo que tiene que decir en el momento indicado.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya que tomaba la palanca de cambio del auto y me encantó verlo sonreír ante mi gesto. Y yo le respondí con una sonrisa no tan perfecta como la suya. El contacto de mi piel con la suya siempre me calmaba y ya me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, o ansiosa no lo sé, la verdad es que las salidas con Alice siempre me asustaban. Pero supongo que esta vez no tenía por qué ser así. Esta vez tenía a mi príncipe personal para rescatarme de las locuras de mi amiga.

Como ya era su costumbre y un poco la mía Edward bajó del volvo primero y caminó rápidamente hasta mi lado para abrirme la puerta y recibirme con una de sus manos cálidas. Respiré una vez más la esencia de su perfume que había quedado en el aire dentro del auto antes de aceptar su mano y bajar para luego incorporarme a su abrazo.

Todo con él era así. Natural, perfecto y especial.

Quizás Alice tenía razón, yo no tenía por qué estar obsesionada con un tipo del cual nunca recibiría nada más que humillaciones, habiendo otros tan perfectos que están dispuestos a amarme por lo que soy y sin pedirme nada a cambio más que amor. Y Edward sin dudas era el mío.

Alice y Jasper, quien curiosamente también vestía a tono con ella ya nos esperaban en la entrada, caminamos dando pequeños saltitos a modo de juego y meciendo nuestras manos una y otra vez simulando a las parejas felices de las películas –La verdad no estábamos disimulando nada, me sentía feliz como hace mucho no me sentía y por la sonrisa de mi novio afirmaría que él también lo estaba siendo.

Era agradable salir con ellos, además nunca creí que Edward y Jasper se llevaran tan bien, y en eso Alice no tenía nada que ver, La amistad entre ellos se había formado sola. Poco a poco estaba más segura de cuán bien Edward encaja en mi vida.

-Adelante señoritas. – No pude evitar reírme cuando Jasper y Edward hicieron una especie de túnel para que Alice y yo entráramos primero al lugar.

Nada podía ir mal esta noche. Dejé de sentirme nerviosa y solo decidí dejarme llevar por la diversión.


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/A:** No tenía ganas de escribir hoy, les juro que estuve mirando la computadora toda la tarde y nada, la inspiración simplemente no venía. Pero qué creen, a las 12 de la noche se me prende la bombilla de las ideas. Agradezco a mi amiga Tiwii por ayudarme con la inspiración! jajajja si no es por ella se quedaban sin capítulo. jajajja espero que les guste! Las Adoro!

**Nota:** Leer abajo

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Piezas del Rompecabezas II**

**Bella Pov**

Esta vez me estaba rindiendo, Alice tenía toda la razón –Como siempre- en decir que me ahogaba en vasos de agua. Edward estaba logrando lo que para mí era como un imposible, me estaba haciendo la mujer más feliz del mundo solo con su sonrisa, solo con sus palabras, solo con amarme. _¿Cómo podía ser capaz de resistirme si él era tan insoportablemente perfecto?_

Le debí un enorme favor a mi amiga, la idea de salir a relajarnos y a disfrutar de la noche no podía haber sido mejor. Sin dudas le debía una grande.

La noche estaba marchando maravillosamente bien.

Nos sentamos en un rincón de la enorme discoteque, cerca de la barra. Un sitio muy acogedor, con velas sobre la mesa, sofás de cuero blanco acogedores, con una iluminación privilegiada y bañada de la luz azul de neón.

Era una cita doble perfecta, me acomodé junto a Edward, posando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y dejándome embriagar por su sensual aroma de hombre.

No pasó mucho rato para que un mesero se acercara a nuestra mesa para ofrecernos la carta de tragos. Alice y yo pedimos un par de mojitos y los chicos pidieron el clásico Whisky. Entre risas, entre caricias y bromas compartimos una plática agradable.

Como era de esperar Alice no duro mucho tiempo sentada, ella era una bailarina nata y no le era posible quedarse sentada, por suerte tiene un novio que la acompaña y que lleva el ritmo casi tan bien como ella.

Edward y yo aprovechamos la soledad para regalonearnos y conversar sobre nosotros, no es como si nunca lo hiciéramos pero era rico poder escuchar el terciopelo de su voz susurrar en mi oído los proyectos para nuestro futuro. Porque sí, la idea de tener un futuro con él se estaba haciendo cada vez más cercana.

-¿Sabías que te ves deslumbrante esta noche señorita Swan?

-¿Y usted señor Cullen, sabía que con esta iluminación se particularmente más sensual que nunca?

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. Esa blusa azul te queda de maravilla.

Solo con la mirada que me dio logró hacer que el calor llegara hasta mis mejillas. Y es que perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos era tan fácil, tan glorioso que era casi como un regalo divino. Tan placentero como culposo, inevitable recordar que antes lo había mirado solo como parte de mi venganza, culpable por siquiera considerar la idea, culpable por tener esta adicción a su cuerpo, placentero porque sabía que en cuestión de horas podría disfrutar de toda su anatomía, de todos sus besos y caricias.

Una pequeña vocecita rompió la magia del momento.

-¿Edward?.

Lo miré confundida, él tenía las facciones del rostro en la mejor expresión de sorpresa, de asombro. Una de esas sonrisas torcidas se plasmó en su rostro. Un leve atisbo de brillo brotó por sus ojos.

-¡Tania!

Ok, no entendía nada, _¿Quién carajos era ella?._

La miré tratando de disimular, aunque si lo hubiera hecho con descaro nadie lo habría notado por tanto como mi novio como su "amiga" estaban embobados mirándose y sonriendo como si este encuentro casual haya sido lo mejor del mundo.

"_Es linda_"-Pesé. Ella tenía una palidez que contrastaba armoniosamente con los pequeños puntitos tres tonalidades más oscuros que el rubio de su cabello que se esparcían por todo su rostro, las pecas no eran de mi agrado pero en ella se veían bien, grandes ojos azules medio grises, una puntiaguda pero perfecta nariz respingada que le daba toda la belleza a su cara. Su cabello ya un poco húmedo daban muestras de que acababa de salir de la pista de baile, un cuerpo envidiable cubierto de un liviano vestido rojo que caía delicadamente por sus muslos hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas.

Hice la comparación de cómo debía de verme yo a su lado, claramente ella era más alta, con mejor delantera, con el cabello ondulado y rubio cayendo con gracia por los costados de su cuello. En cambio yo, si bien compartía la misma palidez en la piel, la mía carecía de gracia, mi delantera había dejado de crecer mucho antes de que cumpliera los dieciséis años, mi cabello tenía el tono más común, marrón. Y el verde de mis ojos no era más lindo que la mezcla de colores de los que los suyos gozaban. Ni hablar, Edward no tenía por donde perderse. Esa tal Tania encajaba perfectamente con la hermosura de mi novio.

Un punzada en el estómago me hiso estremecer, fue como si alguien con todas sus fuerzas me hubiese dado un puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago, una sensación de inferioridad se estaba adueñado de mí, la inseguridad me estaba comiendo viva y los celos –Sí, celos- eran demasiado evidentes, tanto que incluso un ciego podría haberlos percibido.

-¡Oh!, casi lo olvido, Tanía, ella es Isabella, mi novia.

Tomó mi mano y enlazó sus dedos con los míos mirándome con dulzura. Luego la presento a ella.

-Bella, ella es Tanía, una vieja amiga de mi familia y mía.

-Hola. – Fue todo lo que dije, y es que si me hubiera permitido decir todo lo que mi mente estaba pensando habría quedado como la peor de las groseras y mal educadas.

Ella por el contrario se acercó más a mí y me dio un abrazo como si se lo estuviese dando a una de sus mejores amigas. Me quedé petrificada.

-Edward Cullen, creo que no cambia tu suerte, mira que novia más linda tienes.

No divise ni un solo tono de mentira ni de ironía en la voz de nuestra nueva acompañante. ¿Enserio ella me creía linda?.

Miré a Edward y él me giñó un ojo y luego susurró en mi oído.

-La más linda y perfecta.

Esas escasas palabras me devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, pero ni con eso los celos se apagaron en mí. Por el contrario, me estaba costando un enorme trabajo controlarme, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

-¿Y no van a bailar? La música está buenísima.

-Eh, no, a Bella no le gusta bailar.

Un instante bastó, solo una pequeña pincelada de imaginación. _"Edward y Tania bailando acaramelados en el centro de la pista de baile, me vi a mi misma sentada aquí mismo viendo como otra conquistaba con sensuales pasos de baile a MI novio_". Eso fue suficiente, tomé sin pensármelo mi vaso con el mojito que estaba sobre nuestra mesa, lo empiné y de un sorbo me lo acabé. Me puse de pié y extendiendo mi mano en dirección a Edward dije:

-¿Quién dice que no me gusta bailar?.¡Anda vamos! –Lo tomé y empleando toda mi fuerza lo puse de pie y lo arrastré a la pista de baile dejando a una sonriente rubia a nuestras espaldas.

-¡ Voy por mi amigo y los alcanzo en la pista de baile! – Grito ella alzando su copa de pisco sour que tenía en su mano.

-¿Y esto a qué se debe? –Preguntó Edward en cuanto perdimos de vista a Tania.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo bailar contigo?.

-Claro que puedes, pero a ti no te gusta …

Me incliné y antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando lo silencié con un apasionado beso el cual él respondió sin problemas. Solo cuando el aire se me hiso escaso y mis pulmones lo pidieron a gritos separé mis labios de los suyos, para luego susurrarle en su oído.

-Eres solo mío esta noche Señor Cullen.

Edward no dijo nada y solo respondió a mis palabras con lo él sabía yo adoraba. –_Su sonrisa torcida._

Nos abrimos paso entre la muchedumbre hasta que por fin logré ver a Alice, le hice una seña con los brazos extendidos en el aire e inmediatamente avanzamos hasta ponernos al lado de ella y de Jasper.

-¿Bella, qué haces tú bailando?

-Disfrutar de la noche y bailando con mi novio, ¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo en la pista de baile?

Alice me conocía muy bien, extremadamente bien y solo me lanzó una mirada de re ojo.

Al parecer Tanía no sería la única sorpresa no deseada esta noche, a unas cuantas personas de distancia me encontré con quien menos pensé ver en este sitio.

"_Jacob Black en compañía de Leah Clearwater"._

_¿Acaso no podía tener más mala suerte?_

Para mi desgracia él también se había percatado de mi presencia, porque en ningún momento dejó de mirarme. Qué coincidencia del destino. "Right Now" de Akon comenzó a escucharse mientras que un centenar de personas comenzaba a tararear la canción.

"It's been so long,  
that I haven't seen your face,  
I'm trying to be strong,  
but the strength I have is washing away.  
it won't be long,  
before I get you by my side,  
and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind."

* * *

_**Nota:**_**_ Aquí está traducido el trozo de canción :) _**

_("Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no he visto tu rostro,_

_He tratado de ser fuerte pero esta soledad me está matando._

_Sé que no tardaré en tenerte a mi lado_

_Y solamente aferrarme a ti, apretarte hasta que _

_Vuelvas a llenar toda mi mente". )_

**Bueno, bueno, no pensaba incluir a Tania sino hasta el final, pero el capítulo me hiso cambiar de idea, por lo que el final original cambió por completo jajajajaj es que simplemente dejo volar mi imaginación u.u Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/A:** Sin palabras, simplemente diré que me inspiré. Besitos…

**Nota:** lean abajo!

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12: Piezas del Rompecabezas III**

**Bella Pov**

_¿Qué diablos hacía aquí Jacob? ¿Y por qué estaba con Leah Clearwater?_

Por suerte Edward no lo había visto, de pronto no sabía quién me hacía sentir esta inmensa rabia, si la nueva amiguita de mi novio o ese tarado bailando con mi ex supuesta mejor amiga. Leah había sido la causante de muchos de mis celos en el pasado, pero ahora sinceramente no sabía quién me molestaba más.

Tomé la mano de Edward y le pedí que fuéramos a la barra por un par de tragos, quería despejar mi mente un momento pero por sobretodo alejarme lo más posible de ellos.

Pedí otro mojito y Edward me acompañó con otro whisky. No supe cómo acabé mi trago tan rápido, mientras que Edward me miraba algo asombrado.

-¿Tenías sed?. – El semblante de su mirada era claramente de confusión, y tenía motivos para observarme de esa manera, ya que yo no era muy buena para beber y jamás sobrepasaba mis límites con el alcohol.

-La verdad es que sí. –Le respondí algo avergonzada, aunque la verdad es que solo bebía porque quería quitarme este sentimiento de rabia de la cabeza y el impulso de jalar de los pelos a Tanya y a Leah.

Al ver mi vaso nuevamente vacío Edward me preguntó si quería otro, y yo asentí.

Tomé casi de un sorbo mi segundo vaso y luego lo tomé de la mano arrastrándolo hacía la pista de baile, supongo que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, porque de la nada me brotaron unas ganas increíbles –para mí- de bailar. Lo llevé justo al centro de la pista, al lado de Alice y Jasper que me miraban con incredulidad.

Comencé a moverme como nunca al ritmo de la música, y por primera vez sentí que no me costaba seguir el paso que marcaba la canción de fondo.

El calor se comenzó a apoderar de mí y un deseo por sentirme aún más cerca de Edward comenzó a secarme la boca nuevamente, quería que me tocara, quería tocarlo. De vez en cuando miraba en dirección a Jacob quien no dejaba de mirarme. Luego miraba a Tanya que ya estaba bailando con un tipo casi tan guapo como mi Edward a pocos metros de nosotros.

De pronto reconocí una canción que me gustaba y comencé a cantarla, comencé a acercarme cada vez más a mi novio, recorriendo con mis manos su cuerpo maravilloso, no sé si eran las luces o mi ya excesivo estado etílico, pero Edward se veía demasiado tentador, hermoso, radiante, sensual… Una punzada en mi estómago me causaba un hormigueo estimulador en la parte baja de mi abdomen, la sangre comenzó a correr más rápido por mis venas, podía sentirlo, y mi corazón se había disparado haciendo más corto el tiempo entre los latidos.

Lo que más quería era rozar mi cuerpo contra el de mi novio, sentirlo más y más cerca de mí y a él no pareció molestarle ya que se apegaba cada vez más a mí, tomando mis caderas con fuerza y pegándolas a las suyas, por un momento juraría que sentí su miembro endurecido tocar mi pierna y eso despertó aún más el libido en mi sangre.

Moví las caderas al ritmo de la música, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por mi frente, por mi espalda y por entremedio de mis pechos, de vez en cuando las secaba con mis manos, el pelo comenzó a molestarme por lo que en repetidas ocasiones lo quité de mi rostro peinándolo con las manos hacia atrás, me sentía linda, me sentía sexi y al mismo tiempo deseada, tenía al mejor de los hombres frente a mí, y quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de eso. Quería que Jacob sintiera celos, quería que Tanya se diera cuenta que él me pertenecía. Quería que vieran como este hombre me amaba solo a mí.

Creo que solo un par de veces miré en dirección a Alice y a Jasper que me miraban con la boca abierta, ni yo misma recordaba haberme visto disfrutar tanto en una pista de baile, el alcohol ayudaba bastante incrementando mi escaso equilibrio y aumentando la coordinación de mis extremidades. Curioso ya que a la mayoría de las personas les causa el efecto contrario.

Sentí mi propia respiración hacerse más agitada y no solo la mía, la de Edward estaba de la misma manera.

-Porqué no nos vamos de aquí. –Me susurró al oído.

-Por qué te tardaste tanto en pedírmelo. –Le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios dando un sutil mordisco a en labio inferior, una sonrisa que reflejaba mis reales sentimientos, mis reales intenciones. Quería salir lo antes posible de este lugar, no porque no estuviera pasándolo bien, si no que no aguantaba las ganas de estar a solas con Edward. De terminar este jueguito de seducción que ambos habíamos comenzado.

Antes de irme, me di cuenta de que Jacob no había dejado de mirarme, incluso lo vi hacerme un gesto para que me acercara a él, miré bien y Leah ya no estaba a su lado, él estaba solo apoyado contra un pilar a un costado de la pista de baile. Con su mejor cara de galán, con su mejor mirada de seducción, con su mejor semblante de seguridad. Reconozco haberme detenido a mirarlo por más del tiempo necesario, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. Mantener la mirada fija en él hiso que el mundo diera vueltas en mi cabeza y me tambaleé un segundo, por suerte Edward me llevaba del brazo o de seguro me habría caído.

Fuimos por nuestras chaquetas y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos esa tierna y desagradable vocecita interrumpió nuestro andar.

-¡Edward!

Nos volteamos ambos al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba ella sonriente.

-¡Hey Tanya!

Ella apuró el paso hasta alcanzarnos. En ese instante desee que la música hubiera estado más fuerte para que Edward no la escuchara.

-¿Ya se van?. –Preguntó mirando nuestras manos que cargaban nuestras chaquetas.

-Sí, Bella y yo seguiremos la fiesta en privado.- Dijo él mirándome con picardía y guiñándome un ojo, ¡Dios! Solo con ese gesto hiso que mis piernas se debilitaran y temblaran casi haciéndome caer a sus pies.

-Bueno, espero que se la pasen bien. –Dijo ella medio sonrojada ante la sinceridad de mi novio.

-Fue bueno verte Tanya, espero que andes por estos lados más seguido.

-Lo mismo digo Edward, dale saludos a tus padres en mi nombre.

-Lo haré.

Edward se alejó un poco de mí y se despidió de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Otra punzada me dio justo en el corazón, sí, yo estaba celosa, en extremo celosa y lo único que quería era irme y alejarlo de ella, alejarme de Jacob y pasar la noche en sus brazos.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Repliqué.

Tanya hiso con la mano un gesto de despedida y yo jalé a Edward del brazo para que saliéramos lo antes posible del lugar.

Tomé mi móvil y le marqué a Alice para avisarle que nos íbamos. Fue una buena idea que viniéramos en autos separados. Me hubiera sentido culpable de dejar a mis amigos votados aquí. O peor aún cortarles la diversión pidiéndoles que nos llevaran a Edward y a mí a la casa.

Cuando por fin logramos salir de la discoteque, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su volvo y él se apresuró para llegar a su lado, poner en marcha el auto, no sin antes darme un beso que me quitó el aire. Volví a sentirme mareada, pero no a causa del alcohol, sino porque olvidé respirar justo en el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?.

- Dónde tú quieras.

Doblamos la esquina y ya no se veía la entrada de la Discoteque, la noche estaba helada, pero como Edward había prendido la calefacción del vehículo no sentimos el hielo.

Aparcamos frente a su casa y agradecimos que Esme –Su madre- no estuviera en casa esta noche. Ella había viajado para acompañar a Carlisle por unos días.

Edward estaba nervioso, le tomó un poco más del tiempo habitual dar con la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Antes de entrar me miró con cara juguetona y me dijo:

-¿La llevo señorita?.- comprendí inmediatamente a qué se refería.

-Hasta la habitación más cercana por favor. –Le respondí entre risitas.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me puso sobre su espalda y yo me abracé de su cuello al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con mis piernas su abdomen, comencé a darle pequeños besos por todo el contorno hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído. Y le susurré casi en un murmullo que me llevara a la luna si era posible.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mí ama. –Respondió tan bajo que su voz sonó en un ronco terciopelo.

Apuró el paso hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su habitación, ya había estado aquí un par de veces, pero no había tenido el honor de dormir en su cama.

Todo era perfecto, la soledad, la habitación bañada por un romántico y perfecto rayo de luna que hacía la suite acogedora. Antes de bajarme de su espalda, ágilmente trepé por el costado de su cuerpo dejando mis piernas enganchas en su espalda y quedando con mi rostro frente al suyo.

Acaricie como quien acaricia la piel de un bebe su rostro, pasando de vez en cuando con sutileza mis dedos por sus broncíneos cabellos peinándolo hacía atrás. No soporté más las ansias de besarlo y cerrando mis manos en puño con su pelo entre mis manos acerqué con fuerza su rostro al mío y a oscuras como estaba la habitación busqué sus labios para no soltarlos jamás durante el tiempo restante que nos quedaba de noche.

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, el más largo, el más tierno, el más apasionado y el más desesperado que jamás haya dado. _¿Era posible desear tan intensamente a alguien?¿Era normal sentir que mi cuerpo completo ardiera en llamas por dentro? ¿Qué mi corazón latiera de esta manera?¿Que con solo un beso pudiera sentir tantas emociones nuevas en tan pocos minutos?._ En ese preciso momento me sentí capaz de transformar la luna en un espejo para ver reflejada su cara, de llenar de estrellas la noche escura que nos abrazaba. Podía hacer lo que él me pidiese en este momento. Porque si me pedía que brincara de un edificio por él yo lo haría.

Me tenía en sus manos, me tenía rendida a su merced. No solo por su cuerpo, no, esta atracción hace rato que había dejado atrás la barrera de lo físico, era algo más lo que me ataba a este hombre, era todo en él, todo en Edward me atraía como un imán hacia él.

Tomó mi rostro con delicadeza, jugando con mi lengua dentro de su boca, mordiendo mis labios tan suavemente que más que doler me producía un exquisito placer. Bajó lentamente sus manos hasta que ambas quedaron sujetando el contorno de mis caderas dejando salir un audible quejido de sus labios el cual yo respondí con uno casi tan audible como el suyo.

No nos molestamos en separarnos ni un centímetro para quitarnos la ropa, porque así fue, estábamos unidos en cuerpo y alma por esta noche, porque distanciarnos siquiera un milímetro era doloroso.

Lo primero en caer fuera fue su camisa, que por cierto le quedaba perfecta, pero no tanto como su pecho desnudo. Luego el mismo se encargó de despojarme de la mía, bajó un poco más su mano hasta que encontró la cremallera de mi jean, la bajó con gran habilidad, a estas alturas yo ya había conseguido tenderlo en la cama y sin cambiar de posición yo aún seguía sobre él aprisionando sus caderas con mis piernas.

Mis manos le imitaron y viajaron por su espalda hasta rodear la parte de sus marcados oblicuos para delinear con los dedos la pretina de su pantalón, desabrochar su botón y al fin dejar libre sus bóxers que aprisionaban una ya crecida erección. Se me hiso agua la boca y sentí mi parte íntima prenderse en llamas. Quería tocar cada rincón de su escultural cuerpo, besar hasta el cansancio su piel, sentirlo sobre mí, oír con extrema concentración el momento en que su respiración comience a agitarse, ese cambio entre el juego previo y el placer puro.

Tomar de una vez lo que era mío por derecho. Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca, si, loca pero de placer. No sabía que hacía él para tenerme de esta manera dispuesta a dar mi vida por la suya. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero era irreal la manera en que él podía mover mi mundo. Ya con todo el sudor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos había eliminado hasta la última gota de alcohol que había bebido, estaba en mis cinco sentidos, totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba total y completamente entregada a él.

Lo besé hasta que mis labios dolieron, lo toqué hasta que mis manos se quemaron por el calor del rose con su piel. Lo invité a penetrarme cuando mi centro ya estaba lo suficientemente húmedo para recibirlo y gimiendo cuando por fin lo sentí entrar en mí, cuando al fin me regaló la entrada al cielo, cuando por fin terminamos de unirnos para ser solo un ser.

Besar el cuerpo de Edward sudado era el sabor más dulce de lo prohibido. Sentir las envestidas contra las paredes internas mi sexo era estar cada vez más cerca del paraíso.

_Él era esta noche el depredador y yo la presa que caía fácilmente y vulnerable entre sus garras. Él era el león y yo la oveja._

* * *

_**y? yo quiero saber si les gustó este capítulo ! :) espero ver sus Rws, últimamente no se han portado muy bien y eso hace que se me quiten las ganas de publicar u.u**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/A:** Volví! Jajaja bueno, estuve casi un mes sin publicar, pero es que primero mi laptop se había muerto, y ya que la recuperé me enfermé, estuve una semana aislada en mi propia casa, me agarró un virus que me tuvo en cama 7 días, con fiebre, tos, congestión nasal y mucho dolor de cuerpo y de cabeza, pero gracias a dios ya estoy mucho mejor. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, espero ver muchos RWS :D Las adoro nenas! besos

**Nota:** lean abajo!

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Extrañando**

**Bella Pov**

"_**Te extraño, porque vive en mí tu recuerdo,**_

_**Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento,**_

_**Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio,**_

_**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo."**_

-¿Edward?

-Hola Bella. – la voz de mi novio sonaba extraña _¿Estaba dormido aún?._

-Amor, ¿qué tienes? , ¿Te desperté?.

-No, ya desperté hace unas horas, es solo que creo que pesqué un resfriado.

-¿Un resfriado?

-Sí, y tú eres la culpable señorita.

-¿Yo?. –¿Dé que manera pude tener que ver yo en eso?.

-Já, ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo de la otra noche? , creo que dormir desnudo no es tan bueno después de todo. –Lo oí reír y soltó otra carcajada.

Me sonrojé al instante, claro que no necesitaba que me lo recordara, aún podía sentir el sabor de sus besos tan apasionados en mi boca y en todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Cállate!, puede estar tu madre por ahí. Y créeme que ella no quiere enterarse de las "cosas" que hacen sus hijos.

-Tranquila tontita, si mi mamá aún no llega, es más llamó para decir que su vuelo se retrasó, aunque sinceramente creo que quiere aprovechar de hacer "cosas" con mi papá.

-¡Ya para! No quiero imaginarme a tus padres. –Arrugué la frente, la verdad que últimamente mi mente trabajaba bastante rápido y no me fue tan difícil hacer que imágenes "sucias" pasaran por mi cabeza loca. Sacudí mi cabeza con brusquedad para quitarlas de mi mente.

Edward soltó otra carcajada. Pero de pronto lo sentí quedarse en silencio. Para luego dar un fuerte estornudo.

-¿Edward estás bien?.

-Bella, lo siento, creo que hoy no podré salir, le prometí a Esme cuidarme de este resfriado, y no ayudaría que saliera con esta lluvia torrencial.

-Mi amor, no te preocupes, es más, estoy de acuerdo con ella, tienes que quedarte en cama y es una orden.

-Como usted diga ama.

-Así me gusta esclavo, siempre tan obediente. –Reímos otra vez, pero no nos duró mucho tiempo la alegría.

-¿No te molesta que no nos podamos ver?.

-¿Quieres la verdad?.

-Bella, sabes que siempre quiero saber la verdad.

-Pues, no, no estoy enojada, solo me deja triste no poder verte hoy, pero si es por tu salud creo que podré sobrevivir sin verte un día. ¿Por qué supongo que será sólo por hoy?.

-No lo sé, no me siento muy bien.

-Entonces ve a descansar tontito. Y no pienses en mí, no quiero que te suba aún más la temperatura. – Yo también podía hacerle ese tipo de bromas, aunque estoy segura que era yo quien más se sonrojaba con la "broma".

-Lo siento Bella mía, ya es demasiado tarde.

Ambos reímos al unísono.

Cuando corté la llamada, algo extraño me sucedió.

Extrañaba su voz.

Lo medité por un instante. Solo recordaba haber extrañado a un hombre de esta misma manera y eso fue hace más de tres años, cuando estaba obsesionada con Jacob. Realmente estaba asombrada de lo fácil que se me daba estar con Edward, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de fingir cuando estaba con él.

Dos días habían pasado desde que no lo veía, solo un par de llamadas al día. Mi humor estaba cambiando demasiado. Es más, Alice me había cortado el teléfono por mi mal genio, y es que extrañarlo no me hace bien, sonará un poco estúpido lo que diré, pero extraño hasta su ausencia. ¿Eso puede ser posible?

Como el tiempo había mejorado y ya no llovía me dieron ganas de salir a caminar, a ver si de plano ya despejaba mi mente y dejaba de pensar en Edward.

¿Y si ya estaba en la calle… porqué no pasaba a verlo?

Sonreí ante la idea de poder verlo. Él no podía salir, pero yo podía ir hasta su casa, feliz sería su enfermera, feliz lo cuidaría.

En vez de tomar el camino que me llevaría de vuelta a mi casa, me desvié dos cuadras al sur. Me distraje viendo unos enormes girasoles que sobresalían de uno de los jardines camino a cada de Edward. Quise cortar uno para llevarle, pero la dueña del jardín tenía cara de pocos amigos cuando me vio observar tan minuciosamente su jardín.

El corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, y mis pies que por lo general eran torpes daban zancadas más largas y apuradas sin siquiera tropezar una vez en el camino, no entendía mi reacción, solo iba a ver a Edward, ¿porqué tanto alboroto con mi cuerpo?.

Cuando al fin estuve de pié frente a su puerta, los nervios me estaban comiendo viva, mis manos – no sé en qué momento – habían comenzado a sudar y mi corazón, como si fuera posible, estaba latiendo aún más fuerte que antes, tanto que podía sentir el pulso subir por mi garganta.

Estuve a punto de dar la vuelta e irme de regreso a mi casa, pero mis ganas de verlo eran más grandes que mi miedo a no saber qué decir.

No es que no tuviera la confianza suficiente como para aparecer así nada más en su casa, la verdad es que ya un par de veces había venido a visitarlo, pero esto era diferente, de alguna manera esta era la primera vez que yo venía por iniciativa propia a verlo.

Y eso mismo era lo que me tenía muerta de miedo, que por primera vez estaba actuando con el corazón y no movida por la rabia o por la venganza. Estaba aquí porque me había enamorado de él y era tanto mi temor por volver a sufrir, que era eso lo que me tenía a puertas de querer dar la media vuelta y marcharme.

Cuando me preparaba para irme, la puerta de la casa de Edward se abrió.

-¡Bella!

-Hola Esme, ¿Cómo estás?. –Ella dio un paso y me abrazó cariñosamente.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?.

-Bien también. –Le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude intentando disimular mis nervios.

-¿Edward te está esperando?

-No, la verdad es que no sabe que vendría. –Jugué nerviosamente con mis manos. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?, pasa cielo, Edward está en su habitación. Se va a poner tan contento de verte. Te extraña mucho.

Di un paso y entré a su casa. El olor a vainilla me sobrecogió. Era el olor de su casa, Esme era una maniática del orden y la limpieza, y siempre se preocupaba de prender baritas de incienso.

-¿Te molesta que los deje solos?. Es que iba de salida.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno, quedas como en tu casa, ya sabes dónde queda la habitación de Edward.

Me dio otro abrazo cálido y tomó sus llaves de la mesita de arrimo y se marchó.

* * *

_**Jajajaja sé que me van a matar por dejarlas así, pero es que si no lo cortaba iba a quedar muy largo este capítulo, y en realidad lo que sigue lo necesitaba para darle forma al siguiente capítulo. **_

_**Como siempre, las adoro, y gracias por todo el apoyo y paciencia que me dan. Kisses and bites :D**_

_**Angylito**_


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/A:** jajaja apuesto a que no me esperaban tan pronto. Jajajja Bueno, la verdad es que como me desaparecí por tantos días quiero recompensarlas subiendo lo más seguido que pueda hasta ponerme al día con los capítulos que les debo. Bueno, como comentario por el capitulo nada más les diré que está un poquito encendido. Jaja lo recuerdo y me rio sola jajaja. Besitos. Las adoro!

**Nota:** lean abajo!

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Eres tú**

**Bella pov**

"_Eres tú lo que quiero cada día,_

_Si te sueltas de mi mano, creo que moriría._

_Juro que por siempre cuidaré de ti,_

_Me muero si te pierdo, si te alejan de mí."_

En cuanto Esme salió por esa puerta que ahora se encontraba cerrada a mis espaldas el silencio más cómodo se adueñó de todo el lugar, respiré profundamente con la intención de calmarme, un intento de auto convencerme de que sería la persona más cobarde del universo si daba media vuelta, abría esa puerta y saliera de aquel acogedor hogar huyendo solo por miedo.

Volví a respirar hondo y otra vez el particular aroma del incienso que Esme solía prender se coló por mis narices hasta llegar a mis pulmones, "Vainilla", reconocí este aroma como parte del perfume en las ropas de Edward, fragancia que se mezcla perfectamente con su esencia.

Me quedé parada por unos segundos frente al pie de las escaleras que me llevarían a la habitación donde mi novio descansaba, miré pausadamente cada peldaño hasta llegar al último que desaparecía al comienzo de la planta alta.

"¿Cómo es que había llegado a sentirme tan nerviosa, ansiosa y miedosa por el solo hecho de que pronto lo vería?"

Me reí, no tenía respuesta para esta simple pregunta.

"_Y voy contigo, a donde me quieras llevar,_

_Voy contigo, no temo si tú vas, _

_Te amaré, por el resto de mis días, te amaré"._

Lo único que sabía, lo único que mi mente asoció como la respuesta más coherente y obvia era que ya no tenía boleto de regreso, estaba embarcada en un avión sin retorno, estaba dando un paso demasiado importante como para dar pié atrás.

"Esta vez no me dejaría vencer por mis inseguridades, quería por sobre todo ser feliz, pero aún más compartirla con aquel hombre que sin saberlo se había ganado ya mi respeto y mi compromiso para con él".

Volví a llenar mis pulmones con la esencia de vainilla y con las piernas aún temblando me destiné a subir las escaleras. Curiosamente a mitad del camino mis rodillas dejaron ese temblor y mis pasos se hicieron cada vez más certeros y confiados. Así era como me sentía. Confiada.

Una vez que llegué al segundo piso, caminé con todo el sigilo que pude hasta llegar a estar de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba levemente abierta, desde la ranura podía ver parte de la cama de Edward, por el silencio me percaté de que seguramente se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que con suavidad y sumo cuidado empujé la puerta, solo lo suficiente para pasar sin problemas. Una vez dentro comprobé que efectivamente él se encontraba durmiendo, enrollado como un niño pequeño son las frazadas de la cama, solo dejando la mitad de su cabeza al exterior, estaba en una perfecta posición fetal y con las manos juntas entre la almohada y el costado de su rostro.

Se veía increíblemente tierno, tanto que sentí deseos de besarlo, no de la manera en que lo besaría en cualquier otro momento, sino que sería como el beso que le daría a un hijo. Un beso cariñoso, un beso suave y en la frente.

Caminé hasta el borde de su cama y me incliné un poco para verlo mejor, se veía hermoso, aún cuando su cabello estaba hecho toda una maraña, aún cuando estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre y con unas marcadas ojeras bajo el manto de sus espesas y largas pestañas.

Mi mano simplemente se levanto sin mi permiso y la descubrí acariciando su broncíneo cabello, no se movió, ni mucho menos despertó, dormía plácidamente, como un bebé.

Me dejé deslumbrar por el momento, y dejé a mi alma llenarse de la paz que el momento le regalaba. Un hilo de la luz del crepúsculo se coló de las persianas haciendo que la habitación se tornara de un cálido tono anaranjado, iluminando vagamente la piel de las mejillas de Edward.

"_Majestuoso_" –Pensé.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré de manera acompasada, calma. El aroma de Edward se dejaba sentir en cada una de las partículas de aire que llenaban la habitación. Quise quedarme aquí por siempre, me sentía extrañamente y agradablemente cómoda.

Crucé mis brazos por el rededor de mis costillas y caminé en dirección al sofá blanco que se encontraba a los pies de su cama. Conocía este lugar de la casa casi de memoria, y había tenido el honor de despertar apoyada sobre su pecho ahí en su cama.

Antes de sentarme en el sofá, me detuve a mirar la montaña de libros apilados sobre su escritorio de vidrio, tomé de él el primero que vi. "Orgullo y prejuicio" decía en la portada.

Lo abrí en la primera página y luego pasé por ellas sin leerlas, hasta llegar directo al primer capítulo. Estaba a punto de ponerme a leer cuando sentí que Edward se movió.

-"Bella" –Susurró.

Me enderecé un poco para saludarle, pero me di cuenta de que aún no despertaba. "Estaba soñando conmigo".

Ambos esbozamos una sonrisa y luego él volvió a moverse y otra vez el silencio se adueñó del cuarto.

-"Me pregunto si yo también soñaré con él". –Rara vez podía recordar si había soñado algo.

-"Te amo".- Edward volvió a hablar pero esta vez no se movió.

Alcancé a leer tres párrafos cuando de la nada sentí que alguien me miraba.

-"Te ves hermosa a contraluz". La voz de terciopelo me hacía volver al planeta tierra.

-"Ya despertaste bello durmiente".

Bostezó y luego se estiró para incorporarse.

-"¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?".

-"Supongo que una media hora".

-"¿Porqué no me despertaste?".

-"Te veías tan angelical durmiendo, que no me atreví a hacerlo". –Él era más que un ángel para mí.

Me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta y dando suaves palmaditas sobre la cama me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

Caminé hasta él, y besé su frente. Acto seguido se corrió un poco dejando el espacio suficiente como para que me acomodara a su lado.

Así lo hice, el calor que había dejado en el espacio vacío me cobijó. Me acurruqué a su lado, y lo abracé dejando una de mis manos sobre su pecho y mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

-"¿Sabías que eres fascinante cuando estás dormido?".

-"¿A sí?, y … ¿Sabías que puedo serlo mucho más despierto?" - Pude sentir como su pecho se inflaba y adiviné que en su rosto debía haber una de esas miradas picaronas que hacen que caiga rendida a sus pies.

-"Edward, por favor no empieces, tu madre puede llegar en cualquier momento".

-"¿Esme no está?" – Percibir su entusiasmo era bastante fácil.

-"No, cuando llegué ella iba de salida, pero de seguro no tarda en venir".

-"Eso significa que estamos solos…"

Me levanté apoyándome de mis codos para verlo a la cara. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron enseguida. – En su cara se veía al dios de la lujuria en todo su esplendor.

-"Oh… no… Edward… "

No alcancé a terminar la frase, puesto que antes de que siquiera pensara lo que le iba a decir tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

-"Me encantan los riesgos…" - Me susurró al oído.

En ese momento supe que me rendía. Lo había extraño tanto como a sus besos. Y sinceramente no encontraba una excusa válida para negarme a su insinuación.

Tomé con mis manos su rostro y respondí su beso con la misma pasión que él mostraba, sentir el calor de sus labios, y el aliento suyo reemplazando el mío me hiso comenzar a temblar involuntariamente.

-"Parece que tienes frio… Aquí bajo las mantas se está bastante bien".

Me levantó dejándome sobre su cuerpo, con la otra mano levantó las mantas y luego me dejó caer sobre las sábanas para luego volver a dejar caer las mantas sobre mi cuerpo.

Mis manos como por inercia viajaron hasta su pecho acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos haciendo pequeños círculos.

-"Te amo, ¿Lo sabías?"

-"Lo sé, lo dijiste en sueños hace poco rato".

Dejó de besar mi cuello y me miró.

-¿Hablé dormido?.

Me reí – "Sí, pero tranquilo que no dijiste nada malo".

-"Si estaba soñando contigo era imposible que dijera algo que realmente no sintiera". –Respondió.

Volvió a besarme y con cada caricia suya olvidaba todos mis temores, con cada beso me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre y con cada suspiro solo quería detener el tiempo para tenerlo así conmigo un poco más.

Un cambio en su respiración y en la mía daba aviso de que lo inevitable se abría paso.

Comencé a sentir como la sangre se subía hasta mi cabeza haciendo arder mis mejillas por el calor, a estas alturas nos encontrábamos completamente tapados con las mantas y respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil, mis manos jugueteaban ansiosamente bajo la parte de arriba de su pijama y las de él ya hacían contacto con la piel desnuda de mi espalda bajo mi blusa. Estaba en el cielo, pero sin embargo podía oír nuestros latidos correr la carrera invisible.

Un fuerte carraspeo de garganta nos dejó casi pegados al techo, Edward bajó la sábana que nos cubría y entonces recién nos dimos cuenta de que Esme había llegado y estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

La vergüenza se abrió paso rápidamente, y ya no solo mis mejillas se sentían calientes, todo mi rostro y al igual que el de Edward ambos estaban tan rojos como el carmín.

-"Veo que ya despertaste" –Dijo Esme casi en tono de burla. Mientras que yo le rogaba al mismísimo diablo que hiciera que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en este preciso instante.

Edward se medio sentó en la cama y ya con la cara de un color más normal le respondió.

-"Estamos en medio de la terapia para quitarme este resfriado".

Casi morí de la vergüenza con las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de mi novio.

-"Perdón por interrumpir, solo venía a preguntar si Bella se quedaría a cenar". – Por increíble que parezca Esme nos estaba guiñando un ojo. Al mirarla un poco más me noté que ella también tenía un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

_-"¡Trágame tierra por favor!"- Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. _

* * *

_**¿A poco lo que les pasó a Edward y a Bella no es lo más vergonzoso que nos podría llegar a pasar?. Disfruté como no tienen idea escribiendo este capítulo, me reí sola mientras lo escribía y mi amigo que está sentado a mi lado me mira con cara de " ¿y a esta loca que le dieron ahora?". Pero bueno, si ustedes lo disfrutan tanto como yo valdrá la pena que me crean loca de remate. Besitos y quiero ver muchos RWS! Cariños **_

_**Angylito**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/A: **_Yo sé que me van a matar, pero esto es importante para que la historia siga el camino al final que tengo en mente. No sufran sí? Las amo! Y quiero RWS! Mientras más comenten más inspiración me da y antes termino los capítulos. Besitos! Las adoro!_

_

* * *

_

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ¿Por qué a mí?**

**Bella Pov**

Sin lugar a dudas esta había sido lo situación más incómoda por la que haya pasado alguna vez. No todos los días la madre de tu novio te descubre con las manos en la masa.

Por suerte Esme se marchó rápidamente de la habitación después de que el desvergonzado de mi novio le dijera que me quedaría a cenar sin siquiera preguntarme si quería o no.

Cuando estuvimos solos otra vez Edward quiso continuar con lo que estábamos, pero la verdad era que después de lo sucedido mis ganas se habían esfumado. Y para mi favor Esme nos llamó pronto para que bajáramos a cenar. Y Edward terminó por rendirse.

Bajamos de la mano las escaleras y en el penúltimo peldaño me tomó en brazos y brincó para aterrizar suavemente en el tapete a los pies de esta.

-"Creí que estabas enfermo". – lo miré de reojo.

-"Con una enfermera como tu creo que no necesite ir al médico de nuevo". – Me guiño el ojo.

-"Eres único".- Dije moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

-"Lo sé nena, y también soy irresistible". – Levantó sus cejas un par de veces –

-"Cómo si no lo supiera…" – antes de que poder terminar de hablar ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando al fin logré que me dejara respirar, me tomó por sorpresa y me montó sobre su espalda.

Entramos a la cocina riendo como si fuésemos dos niños pequeños con juguete nuevo.

-"¡Edward ya suelta a Bella un rato!" –Esme se reía con nosotros.

-"Jamás la soltaré, es mía solo mía…" – Me volví a sonrojar ante el mar de besos que comenzó a darme en todas partes del rostro y del cuello.

Tuve que hacerle cosquillas para que me soltara.

-"Cómo te compadezco Esme, no creo que pueda vivir con este hombre a diario". – Solté en broma.

-"Anda acostumbrándote Isabella Swan, que tendrás que matarme para librarte de mí".-Contraatacó usando el mismo tono de burla.

-"¿Pueden sentarse ya de una vez el par de tortolitos?, la comida se va a enfriar. –Los regañó mi querida suegrita.

La cena estuvo cargada de bromas y risas, estar con Edward siempre era divertido, pero he de reconocer que gran parte de su humor era clara herencia de su madre, porque el sentido del humor de ella era sin dudas igual – o para mi desventaja el doble - que el de él.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la verdad por mí no me iría jamás de la casa de Edward, pero tenía que irme a pié y sola, por lo que hice la del mal agradecido, ya que en cuanto terminamos de comer el postre –Que por cierto Edward no dejó de hacer bromas con que quería un postre _"privado_" – Pedí mis disculpas y les avise que debía irme pronto.

Edward quería levantarse e ir a dejarme a casa, pero no estuve de acuerdo con eso, aún tenía fiebre – si es que su calentura no tenía otro origen – por lo que me negué rotundamente a que fuera a dejarme. De todas maneras, no estaba lloviendo, y tanto frío no hacía afuera.

Tardé media hora solo para despedirme de Edward, ¡Dios, este hombre jamás se cansa de besarme!. Y ya que me liberó de sus brazos haciendo pucheros, pude despedirme con un fuerte abrazo de Esme.

-"Espero verte pronto de vuelta en casa Bella, mira que este niñito sin ti parece alma en pena". –Dijo entre sonrisas.

-"Ya lo creo" – Dije riendo también.

-"¡Nos vemos mañana _BELLA Mía_!" – saltó Edward lanzando un beso con su mano y haciendo una reverencia con su mejor cara de chiste.

Tomé el mismo camino por el que me había venido.

Me sentía llena de vida, feliz, completa.

Pensar que todo esto había comenzado con una venganza de lo más estúpida. Tendría que agradecerle algún día a Jacob por dejarme el corazón destrozado, sin eso jamás habría encontrado a Edward para que lo armara de nuevo.

Simplemente me sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, todo en él era genial y ya me sentía parte de su familia, de su vida. Acostumbrarme a eso no sería para nada un sacrificio.

Hace unos meses no hubiera creído esto posible, pensé que mi condena estaba dicha, y que el dolor jamás se acabaría. Creí que no podría olvidar lo que sentía por Jake, pero no sé como sucedió, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes enamorarme de nuevo, era solo una venganza, era solo eso de querer sentir que le importas a alguien, que puedes ser amada.

_¿Y qué pasó?_

Encontré al mejor de los hombres en el camino, Edward era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería por ahora y esperaba que por siempre.

Y es que fue tan fácil encariñarme con él, desde nuestra conversación en aquella cafetería Edward había demostrado su amor por mí, olvidando lo mal que me había portado con él, tomando mis manos para levantarme cuando creí que mi mundo se volvía a derrumbar, desde ese día en que decidí dejar de jugar y luchar por obtener la felicidad que según yo merezco.

Cualquier duda que haya podido tener con respecto a lo que siento por Edward se había evaporado por completo, es más, creo que ya es tiempo de hacerle una visita a Alice. De seguro estará feliz con la noticia.

Caminaba por instinto,- pues mi mente estaba por alcanzar las nubes - Sin siquiera mirar por donde iba, conocía el camino de memoria, y a ratos levantaba la vista, estaba concentrada mirando las líneas que separaban los grandes bloques de cemento cuando por despistada me estrellé contra algo, - o alguien-.

-¡Auch!- Escuché quejarse a alguien. –Perdón…

-Disculpa…-Dije al tiempo que levantaba la mirada. Pero al instante quise no haberlo hecho jamás.

- "¡Bella…!".

-" Ja – ke" . – Quise llorar.

-"Tan despistada como siempre, no cambias".

Para variar me quedé congelada solo con verlo. No sentí los latidos de mi corazón, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-"Supongo que eso es parte de mí". – Respondí casi para mí.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso". – Dijo sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa me hiso recordar por qué lo amé alguna vez, simplemente deslumbrante.

-"¿Vas para tu casa?"

-"No". –Dije a secas.

-"Pero si no me equivoco este es el camino a tu casa".

Lo miré, pero enseguida cambié la dirección de mi mirada al piso.

-"Y… ¿a dónde vas?

-"A casa de Alice".- Dudé un minuto en responderle, pero finalmente, no tenía nada de malo que le hablara ¿No?

-" ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?".

-"Como quieras".

Comencé a caminar y él se puso a mi lado e igualó mi paso al instante.


	17. Capítulo 16

**N/A:**_Me declaro inocente de todos los cargos que se me puedan imputar. Jajaja Sé que algunas se van a enfadar por la decisión que tomará Bella en este capítulo. Pensarán: "Por qué demonios se está metiendo en las patas de los caballos otra vez? " Pero tranquilas! Porque todo tendrá una consecuencia. Se los aseguro. Besitos y espero sus comentarios, insultos, y cariños. Bites!_

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: ¿Lastima?**

**Bella Pov**

El día se había oscurecido, más bien no solo eso, todo se veía de un color diferente, como si estos se hubieran visto eclipsados por una cortina de neblina. El frio calaba los huesos.

No esperaba encontrarme a Jake, tampoco que tuviera el descaro de hablarme como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado, ni menos de que se ofreciera a acompañarme a casa de Alice, aunque he de admitir que no me desagradó tanto como creí que lo haría.

La verdad es que al principio verlo fue incomodo, la última vez que lo había visto fue en aquella pista de baile, esa misma noche en que elegí estar con Edward.

Me sorprendió hablar con él esta vez, estaba cambiado. Guapo. Como siempre, pero de alguna manera diferente y es que hasta sus ojos me miraban de otra manera. No con esa mirada lujuriosa, no con esa mirada de picardía y de superioridad que solía emplear conmigo porque sabía que me derretía. Fue amable, y lo más curioso es que no intentó seducirme como siempre lo hacía. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos incluso.

No me molestó en lo más mínimo caminar a su lado y hasta me ayudó un par de veces en que por ir distraída - como siempre - me enredé con mis propios pies y estuve a punto de caerme.

Llegamos al fin a casa de Alice, hacía mucho frio, por lo que Jake me dio su chaqueta, y solo porque se enfadó –Argumentando que su masa muscular lo mantendría en calor- solo así se la acepté. Se despidió con un "_hasta luego, nos vemos_". Agitó su mano y dio media vuelta para marcharse, ni siquiera intentó besarme. No me preguntó por Edward, ni trató de hacerse el lindo conmigo. Fue extraño, pero tranquilizador, quizás mantener una relación cordial con él no era tan lejano e imposible como pensé. Cuando lo perdí de vista toqué el timbre y casi enseguida Alice abrió la puerta saltando inmediatamente a mis brazos.

-¡Bella! ¿Porqué no me habías venido a visitar, porqué no me habías llamado siquiera?. – Alice ya estaba reclamando sin darme tiempo de siquiera saludarla.

-Hola Alice, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. –Dije respondiendo a su abrazo y con el sarcasmo marcado en la voz.-¿Estas ocupada?.

-Estoy con Jasper, pero podemos deshacernos de él. – dijo guiñándome un ojo y riendo.

Desde adentro oímos las replicas de Jasper.

-"¡Alice te escuché!"

Ambas reímos al tiempo que entrabamos a la casa.

Saludé a Jasper y nos sentamos los tres un momento en la sala, pero al ver que nosotras no hablábamos él se dio por despedido solo. Por lo que con un gesto en la mano y con una sonrisa se despidió de nosotras diciendo "_Ok, ya entendí la indirecta, las dejaré solas para que hablen tranquilas_" .En cuanto oímos cerrarse la puerta de la sala mi amiga comenzó con el interrogatorio que ya sabía me esperaba.

-Ahora, Bella, cuéntamelo "TODO".

-Bueno, lo primero es que quiero darte las gracias por esa idea tan maravillosa de ir a bailar. La verdad es que me ayudó mucho para darme cuenta de que Edward realmente me gusta, y mucho debo decir.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí, la verdad es que verlo hablar con otra tipa me hiso ver que no podría dejarlo ir. Alice, creo que me enamoré de Edward.

Alice dio un brinco y nuevamente saltó hacia mí para abrazarme al tiempo que decía: "¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!". Pero su alegría se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunté.

-Es que…. Hueles a perfume de hombre, y sé que no es el de Edward por que Jasper usa el mismo que él. –Me miró de pies cabeza deteniéndose en la chaquetilla que traía puesta.

A mi amiga nada se le pasaba por alto. _Para mi desgracia_.

-¡Ah! Es eso. Lo que sucede es que venía de casa de Edward y me encontré con Jacob en el camino, se ofreció a acompañarme y pues como hacía frio me obligó a aceptar su chaqueta.

-¿Jacob? – Me miró con el seño fruncido.

-Sí, pero no pienses nada malo, la verdad es que fue una casualidad encontrármelo, yo venía de casa de Edward y sin querer choqué LITERALMENTE con él. Y pues se ofreció para acompañarme.

-¿Y tú se lo permitiste?

-Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso Alice?

-Qué así es como se empieza Bella. No te das cuenta que tenerlo cerca no es bueno, menos ahora que al fin lo estás olvidando.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero en su defensa debo decir que no intentó pasarse de listo conmigo.

-Vaya eso es extraño en él, más si estaban los dos solos.

-Sí la verdad es que yo pensé exactamente lo mismo. –Me quedé pensando, Alice tenía razón, algo debía estar pasándole a Jake, ahora que lo pienso, tenía un semblante de tristeza en los ojos.

-Bueno, pero dime ¿qué hacías en casa de Edward?. Jasper me dijo que estaba enfermo.

-Así es, pero lo extrañaba por lo que decidí ir a verlo de sorpresa.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo en ti.

-Lo sé, me es cada vez más difícil estar lejos de él.

-¡Estás enamorada!

-Alice,! No lo grites!

-Perdón, pero es que enserio creo que tú y él merecen ser felices.

-Lo sé Alice, pero no dejo de sentir miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, es que …

-Es que qué.

-No quiero volver a sufrir. No quiero lastimarlo.

-Deja de verte a ti misma como un arma nuclear, no lo eres, y por lo demás de la única manera que le harías daño sería si volvieras a caer en los brazos de Jacob, y si lo haces seré yo la primera en darte un tirón de orejas.

-Pero Alice, yo no soy buena para nadie.

-¡Deja de decir eso!, lo eres, solo debes aprender a verte a ti misma. –Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato y una arruga –que solo se le hacía cuando estaba enfadada – se había forjado justo en la parte de la entre ceja.

-Ok, ya entendí, no me mires de esa forma, ¡das miedo!

-¿Y sentiste algo al ver a Jacob?.

Me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta y es que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en eso.

-No lo sé. –Respondí con sinceridad.

Alice no volvió a preguntarme de eso, para mi fortuna Jasper había regresado por unos Cds que había dejado en casa de Alice y ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, por lo que me despedí de ellos y regrese a mi casa.

Ahora que estaba sola me puse a pensar.

Jacob no estaba bien, estaba segura de eso, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la mirada triste hasta que Alice lo mencionó y no pude dormirme pensando en qué le estaría pasando.

Desperté tarde, era ya casi medio día y estaba sola en casa.

Llamé a Edward en cuando terminé de hacer las cosas de a casa y me duché.

Esme me contestó el teléfono.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás cielo?

-Bien gracias. Llamaba para saber como amaneció Edward hoy.

-Mucho mejor, parece que esa terapia de ayer dio resultado. – Ese comentario me dejó roja como tomate en un segundo.

Escuché a Esme reír a carcajadas.

-Supongo. –Respondí. No sabía que más decir. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

-Dame un segundo que voy por Edward para que hablen.

-Gracias Esme.

La oí llamar a Edward y acto seguido se escucharon las grandes zancadas de Edward bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hola!¿Cómo está la enfermera más linda del mundo?

-Hola amor, bien ¿ y tú?

-Mucho mejor, aunque estoy seguro que si me vienes a cuidar hoy estaré mucho mejor.

Me reí al escuchar su entusiasmo y su picardía.

-Claro que iré.

-Entonces le diré a mi madre que te ponga un puesto en la mesa.

-Termino de ordenar el baño y me voy.

-Ok, no tardes mucho, ya te extraño.

-Lo prometo.

-Te amo.

- y yo a ti, nos vemos.

Corté el auricular, subí a limpiar el baño, colgar la toalla que acababa de usar y me dispuse a arreglarme para ir a casa de Edward.

Estaba en eso cuando recordé a Jacob, su chaquetilla estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio.

¿Y sí lo llamo?

Bajé las escaleras y miré el teléfono.

Comencé a marcar el número de su casa y un nido se me hiso en el estómago. Iba a cortar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien contestó.

-¿Diga? – La voz de una mujer que reconocí como la de su hermana respondió.

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra Jacob?.

-¿Bella?.

-Hola Rachelle, tanto tiempo.

-Sí, ¿cómo has estado?.

-Bien ¿ y tú? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?.

Un prolongado silencio se hiso tras el teléfono, esto era malo. Estaba segura. Al cabo de un rato ella respondió.

-¿No te ha dicho nada mi hermano?

-¿Decir qué? –Pregunté algo alarmada.

- Es … Billy, mi padre tuvo un accidente hace unos días.

-¿Él está bien?

-Digamos que sí, acaban de darle el alta médica ayer por la tarde. Pero …

-Pero qué Rachelle, ¿ qué le pasó?.

-Bella, mi papá tendrá que andar por el resto de su vida en silla de ruedas.

No supe que decir. A pesar de todos los problemas que tuve con Jacob siempre le guardé mucho cariño a su familia, y su padre no era la excepción.

Finalmente pude hablar.

-Lo siento Rachelle. –Me sentí estúpida por no tener nada mejor que decir en un momento como este. ¿Pero acaso alguien lo sabe?

-Lo sé Bella. Bueno hermosa, acaba de llegar Jake, espero verte uno de estos días. Besos.

Escuché a Jacob preguntar quién llamaba y a Rachelle decir mi nombre.

Jake respondió.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jake, llamaba para ponernos de acuerdo y entregarte tu chaqueta. – No quise tocar el tema de Billy, se me rompió el corazón de tan solo imaginarlo sufriendo. Ya estaría desecha si algo así le ocurriese a mi padre.

-Oh, no te preocupes, puedes dármela cuando quieras.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir por un helado mañana y así te la paso.

-Está bien. Te veo en la heladería del centro a medio día.

-Allí nos vemos. Adiós.

Corté la llamada. Estaba cometiendo un error al fijar una cita con Jake, pero quería ayudarlo. En cierto modo sentí lastima por él.


	18. Capítulo 17

**N/A:**_ uhiii me demoré mucho verdad? Pero bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y comenten harto. Las amo! Besitos! _

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Pesadilla**

Bella pov

Como lo prometí, pasé la tarde con Edward, vimos una película y luego se ofreció para traerme a casa, hasta ahí todo bien. Luego lo invité a pasar, no quería estar sola. No quería extrañarlo.

Nos sentamos en el living y me acurruqué en sus brazos hasta que me dormí, cuando desperté estaba en la oscuridad de mi habitación con una manta sobre el cuerpo, me incorporé para tomar mi celular y mirar la hora.

Ya era de madrugada, a un lado una nota con la letra de Edward reposaba sobre la almohada.

"_Te dormiste, debes estar cansada supongo, sueña bonito amor, nos vemos mañana"_

Me levanté para ir al baño y luego ponerme la pijama y meterme bajo las mantas.

Cuando desperté por la mañana el día estaba nublado.

Bajé para preparar mi ya tradicional cuenco con cereales cuando el teléfono sonó.

Corrí a responder con la esperanza de que fuera Edward quien llamaba pero cuando vi el identificador mis esperanzas se fueron.

-¿Diga?

-Bella, soy yo. Jake.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-No muy bien, ¿podemos vernos?. –El tono de su voz era apagado y eso me alarmó.

-Sí claro, dime donde.

-En el parque a las doce, ¿Puedes?.

Miré la hora, sólo tenía treinta minutos para arreglarme.

-Ahí estaré.

-Gracias. Le oí murmurar y cortó.

Me terminé de vestir y dejé mi desayuno a medias.

Ahí estaba, parada, en medio del parque cuando lo divisé.

Me saludó con un gesto y sin apresurar el paso me dio alcance. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas, su rostro emanaba por todos lados tristeza.

-¿Qué tienes?.

-Ya no puedo con esto, Bella, si tan sólo pudieras ver el infierno en mi casa.

-Lo dices por tu padre, ¿Verdad?.

-Sí. No acepta su condición, y no puedo culparlo, ni yo mismo consigo creer que esto no sea una pesadilla.

Un impulso me hiso abrazarlo. Se veía tan débil, vulnerable que no pude evitarlo. Así pasaron los minutos y luego las horas, lo consolé cuando lo necesitó y reí con él cuando al fin la amargura pasó.

Por unas semanas dividí mi tiempo entre Jacob y Edward, quién por cierto no sabía que me estaba viendo con mi antiguo amor, hasta que un día todo cambió.

Estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario en uno de los restaurantes más lindos en Forks, disfrutando de una velada de ensueño hasta que una de las mujeres que se sentaba en la mesa de en frente quiso hacerse la linda con _mi_ Edward, no fue solo una vez, la verdad es que se paso toda la noche coqueteándole, por un instante me sentí poca cosa, aquella mujer era despampanante, alta, de piernas largas y de con un cuerpo increíblemente llamativo, cualquiera diría que era una modelo de pasarela. Edward pareció no notarla, pero la muy sin vergüenza se acercó a nuestra mesa y le dio una servilleta con su número telefónico cuando ya nos íbamos.

Quizás no me hubiera importado meses antes, pero ahora realmente me molestaba que alguien le coqueteara de esa manera tan descarada. Quise por decirlo de una manera, marcar mi territorio, hacerle ver a aquella "súper modelo" que Edward no estaba sólo, que tenía dueña y esa era yo.

Le monté una pequeña escenita de celos y lance lo que quedaba en mi copa sobre su ostentoso y descotado vestido de seda negra.

Me enfadó de sobremanera que Edward se disculpara con ella, y me dejara a mí como una loca de patio. Todo lo maravilloso que había pasado esta noche pasó rápidamente al olvido y me enfadé con Edward, la tipa esa terminó por hacernos pelear cómo nunca lo habíamos hecho. En parte me sentí culpable por hacer que mis inseguridades fueran las causantes de que una velada tan linda terminara de esta manera. Pero no pude reprimir la rabia que sentía por la situación y actué por instinto.

Tenía razones para hacerlo, él jamás había dado razones para que yo me comportara de esa manera, pero es que el sólo hecho de imaginármelo con otra mujer me cegó.

En el auto camino a mi casa la discusión pasó a mayores, y dije cosas que no quería. Me bajé dando un portazo a la puerta del copiloto y sin mirar atrás, ni detenerme para oír lo que Edward tenía para decir. Él no tenía culpa y yo bien lo sabía.

Cuando iba a entrar a la casa me asusté al ver una sombra y me quedé paralizada.

-¿Bella? . –el miedo desapareció puesto que reconocí al instante una voz muy familiar.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí?, Edward puede verte… –Entonces recordé que no había sentido el motor del auto arrancar, cuando volteé fue demasiado tarde, Edward ya estaba a escasos centímetros de nosotros.

Lleno de ira en sólo dos zancadas estuvo en medio de nosotros.

-¡Qué haces tú aquí!.

-Está claro que no te vine a ver a ti. –Respondió Jacob con tono arrogante. Ok, esto no iba a terminar bien y yo lo sabía.

-Pues no tienes nada que hacer en la casa de Bella, así es que puedes largarte por donde mismo viniste y dejarla en paz. –Edward fue tajante al pronunciar las palabras.

-Jake, por favor ándate. –Le supliqué, realmente no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-No hasta que me escuches. – Un fuerte olor a alcohol me golpeó en la cara.

-¡Estás ebrio!

-Sí, y es por tu culpa. –Me gritó y esta vez Edward no guardó silencio. Jamás lo vi reaccionar de esta manera.

Tomó a Jake desde el cuello de su chaquetilla y lo levantó por lo menos quince centímetros del suelo.

-Ya déjala en paz de una buena vez. –La voz de Edward realmente daba miedo, era una voz que salía desde lo más profundo de su ser, casi como un gruñido gutural.

-¡Y sí no quiero! –Le respondió Jacob tratando de soltarse del agarre. –¿Y sí ella no quiere que la deje en paz? –Finalmente se soltó y empujó a Edward quien se azoto contra una pared.

-¡Ya paren!. Por favor. –Supliqué, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y mis manos agarrotadas en mi cabeza mientras un mar de lágrimas caían desconsoladamente.

Ambos me quedaron mirando, pero no podía ver a ninguno de los dos a los ojos, no quería tener que elegir, ni ponerme de parte de ninguno de los dos. Porque estaban actuando como verdaderos animales que pelean por un trozo de carne.

Pasé entre los dos y sacando las llaves desde mi bolso abrí la puerta de casa y entré en ella.

-¡Pueden irse ambos! –Grité ahogada por el llanto y las lágrimas.

Me dejé caer con la espalda apoyada en la puerta que ya había cerrado de un portazo. No quería ver cómo terminaba la discusión, la verdad es que ya desde que salimos de ese restaurant que ya traía los nervios de punta y unas ganas horribles de llorar. Todo esto sólo rebalsaba el vaso de mi mente que ya estaba lleno y a punto de colapsar.

No quería ver a ninguno de los dos. Sólo quería despertar de esta maldita pesadilla.


	19. Capítulo 18

**N/A:**_uhiii nenas, perdón por la tardanza, pero no estaba bien, estuve a punto de abandonarlas, estuve a punto de cerrar mis cuentas y dejar de escribir. Pero tranquilas, que soy cobarde y no podría vivir sin esto, supongo que me sentí presionada en un momento. Bueno, de corazón espero que este capítulo les guste. Y de paso les cuento que uno de mis Fics está nominado en un concurso, si les parece bien, aquí les dejo el enlace para que puedan votar, hay muchas historias buenas nominadas, yo estoy en la categoría Mejor FanFic Supernatural/Fantasy con Mezcla de Inmortales. _http :/ /ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com / 2010 / 08 / mejor-fic-supernaturalfantasy . html ( peguen este link en su navegador y quiten los espacios)

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Oportunidad **

Edward Pov

Y ahí estaba, de pié frente a la puerta de su casa, sin saber qué hacer. Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi auto, lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Por un segundo olvidé que no estaba sólo, pero fue el mismísimo Jacob quien me lo recordó tomándome con fuerza uno de mis codos y me volteó dejándonos frente a frente. Jake me miraba con cara de odio y sólo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos. Iba a matarlo, la rabia se estaba haciendo dueña de todo mi cuerpo y mis manos estaban en puño listas para comenzar con la paliza que este estúpido se merecía.

-¿Me puedes decir qué mierda quieres?. –Le gruñí tratando de controlarme un poco.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil o te haces?, estoy aquí por ella, porque la quiero recuperar.

-Pues márchate, no tienes nada que hacer, Bella está conmigo y hace mucho que ya te olvidó.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Eddy. – Su tono de arrogancia era insoportable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, mírate eres patético, solo ebrio eres capaz de venir a dar la cara. Me das lástima.

- Lastima me das tú, sabes que ella jamás se ha olvidado de mí, lo sabes.

-No voy a caer en tu juego, no me importa lo que digas, la amo, y no está en mis planes dejarme influenciar por tus "comentarios".

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?. Piensa, ella no se preocuparía por mí si aún no sintiera algo.

No quería caer en su juego, ¿pero a qué se refería con eso de que ella se preocupaba de él?.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡escúpelo!.

-¿No te ha contado que nos hemos estado viendo acaso?.

-¡Mientes!

-Eso quisieras. –Odié su sonrisa. No me iba a quedar más tiempo escuchándolo, y menos viendo sus ridículas facciones, un minuto más aquí y realmente lograría sacarme de mis casillas.

-Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, ahora si no te molesta, tengo muchas que hacer. –Me di media vuelta sin volver a mirarle y entré en mi auto. El suave rugido de mi volvo y la oscuridad que este me brindó lograron calmarme. No del todo, pero lo suficiente como para no echarle el auto encima.

Conduje sin detenerme hasta mi casa, Esme estaba durmiendo, por lo que entré en silencio, aunque lo único que quería era golpear algo, una pared o lo que fuese. Subí las escaleras cegado por la ira, sin dudas estaba con la sangre en la cabeza y con el demonio hablándome al oído.

No quería creer en las palabras de Jacob, en algún momento fuimos cercanos, no amigos, pero sí tuve oportunidad de conocerlo, sé la clase de hombre que es, y sé lo sucio que puede jugar para salirse con las suyas. Quizás lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad a Bella. Dejar que sea ella quien me explique qué está pasando.

Me costó mucho dormirme, y es que las últimas palabras de ese imbécil seguían rondando en mi cabeza, ¿y si tenía razón?¿y si Bella realmente no lo había olvidado?.

-"No". –Ella no podía estar jugando conmigo.

No sé a qué hora me dormí, no sé en qué momento entré en esa horrible pesadilla. Era ella riendo, estaba en el living de su casa y sólo podía ver su cabeza recostada en el sofá que me daba la espalda, iba a sorprenderla, iba a taparle los ojos pero cuando me acerqué no estaba sola, él estaba ahí, recostado a su lado, jugando con sus manos que acariciaban su pecho, era tan real, pero supe que era una pesadilla, algo en mí me lo decía, era como esos sueños en los que sabes que no estás despierto, que intentas con todas tus fuerzas hacer algo que te despierte pero no puedes hacerlo.

El sueño no duró mucho, porque gracias a Dios mi despertador sonó y me liberó de esa pesadilla, estaba agitado, me dolía la cabeza y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Era muy temprano, por lo que me quedé tendido en la cama un rato más, pero cómo lo único que hacía era pensar en lo que Jacob me había gritado a la cara me levanté, me metí a la ducha y sólo bajo el calor del agua caliente –tanto que casi me quemaba la piel –me relajé, dejé que el agua callera por mi cuerpo sin moverme, cerré los ojos y borré todo pensamiento de mi mente. Me estaba quedando dormido de pie, por lo que terminé mi ducha.

Me vestí tranquilamente, bajé a tomar desayuno con mi madre. Fue difícil mantener la calma, quería ir lo antes posible a la casa de Bella, quería que me explicara de qué iba todo esto, pero tenía tanto miedo de que Jacob tuviera razón que me obligué a tomarme el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarme y no llegar a su casa con la predisposición de pelearnos.

No podía engañar a mi madre, me preguntó un par de veces si es que estaba bien, si había tenido algún problema o si estaba enfermo, quizás que cara debo a ver tenido para que ella se preocupara de mi.

En cuanto pude me excusé con ella y salí de la casa.

No quise ir en mi auto, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, caminé a paso lento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chamarra por que el frio era insoportable, pero no tenía planeado apurar la marcha, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, darme el tiempo necesario para ordenar mis ideas, para tomar un poco de valor y pararme frente a ella.

Finalmente llegué a su casa, dude antes de tocar el timbre, estuve más de diez minutos parado frente a su puerta sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento o ruido hasta que respiré profundamente, di un paso hasta que estuve listo para presionar el timbre. Lo hice.

Pasó un rato y nadie abrió. Iba a tomar mi teléfono celular para llamarla cuando la oí bajar las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy!. –La oí gritar agitada.

Esperé paciente los segundos que se tardó en abrir la puerta, para mí fueron horas.

-Edward… Yo…

-Tranquila Bella, vine porque creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Iba a darle la oportunidad de explicarse, sabía que lo de anoche tampoco había sido agradable para ella, y por lo demás, yo tampoco había reaccionado de la mejor manera.

-Pasa. – La seguí y cerré la puerta, no era como la última vez, no se parecían en nada los nervios que sentía ahora comparados como los de la vez anterior que nos juntamos en aquella cafetería para darle ese ultimátum. Esta vez, no podía imaginarme sin ella.

Los minutos siguientes fueron incómodos, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, y al parecer ella tampoco, porque se quedó de pié apoyada sobre la encimera de la cocina sin separar en ningún momento sus labios.

Un suspiro largo y tímido rompió el hielo.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes un par de preguntas que hacerme.

-Bella, no vengo a interrogarte, sólo quiero oír lo que tú tienes para decirme.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero al cabo de unos segundos habló.

-Perdón por lo de ayer, no sé que me sucedió.

-¿Lo dices por lo que pasó en el Restaurant?

-Por eso, y por todo lo demás.

-Pues déjame decirte que lo del Restaurant también fue mi culpa, debía haberte defendido, no debí…

-No Edward, tú no tienes culpa, es sólo que no pude controlarme, te juro que ver a esa tipa coqueteándote me sacó de mis casillas.

Esa pequeña frase me calmó, extrañamente sentí un alivio profundo recorrer mi cuerpo, si le molestó que una extraña hiciera eso, era al menos una señal de que yo le importaba algo.

-¿Estabas celosa?. – No pude evitar que una sonrisa llenara mi rostro ante la idea.

Se me quedó viendo, y ver la expresión que tenía me llenó de dicha.

-¡Te estás riendo de mí!, ¡Oye!, no se me hace gracioso, y sí estaba celosa, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de estarlo?. ¡Maldición! Edward, se supone que eres hombre, deberías ser capaz de notar cuando una tipeja se te está ofreciendo en bandeja. –Las palabras ahora salían casi atropelladas, todo lo tenso que pudo haber en un momento se había esfumado, yo mismo me encontraba más tranquilo.

Volví a reír, pero esta vez dejé que las carcajadas salieran libremente.

-¿Te habían dicho lo sexi que puedes verte cuando te enfadas?

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Se me hiso la mujer más tierna del mundo. Caminé hacia ella y la abracé para susurrarle al oído.

-No pude verlo, y ¿sabes por qué?.

Hizo un puchero y respondió.

-¿Porqué?...

-Porque tenía a la mujer más bella como acompañante, porque sólo tengo ojos para ti tontita.

Alejó un poco su cuerpo de mi agarre sin liberarse del todo y dejó nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros. La ayudé a terminar con la desagradable distancia.

Tomé su rostro para acunarlo en mis manos y me dejé perder en la profundidad de sus dulces esmeraldas que también se perdían en los míos. Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y la besé.

Se hacía tan lejano el recuerdo de sus besos, que sentí con este cómo si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que había probado la miel de sus labios.

Sólo cuando el aire se hiso escaso me permití alejarme un poco.

-"Te amo". –Dijo acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho y estrechando con fuerza aún más nuestros cuerpos.

-Y yo a ti tontita…

Nos quedamos por un momento así, no quería que esta atmósfera de paz se esfumara por culpa de lo que ella tuviera que decir sobre la segunda parte de nuestra pasada noche.

No quería comenzar a hablar sobre ese estúpido.


	20. Capítulo 19

**N/A:** Hola Chicas! Uhii perdón por el retraso, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste, besitos para todas.

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Una conversación pendiente**

**Pov Bella**

Teníamos una conversación pendiente y yo estaba consciente de eso, pero no quería tocar el tema, sabía que de hacerlo me traería problemas con Edward, sólo esperaba que no fueran tan serios. Quería acabar con esto luego, pero me sentía tan bien en los brazos de él que me dolía el solo hecho de pensar en que se alejara de mí. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero yo había hecho una promesa y la había roto con creces.

Luego de pensármelo por un momento, decidí que lo mejor sería ir con la verdad ante todo, Edward no era una mala persona como para enfadarse conmigo por apoyar a Jacob en un momento como este, aunque anoche quedasen bastante claras sus intenciones conmigo. Y no era precisamente mantener un lazo de amistad.

Lo había escuchado gritarle a Edward en la cara que yo aún me interesaba por él. Creo que lo correcto hubiera sido haber salido de casa y corregirlo, decirle en su cara lo bien que estoy con mi novio y que si me acerqué nuevamente a él es sólo porque en parte entiendo lo mal que lo está pasando con la enfermedad de su padre. Pero no lo hice. Y no sé por qué.

Me aferré con más fuerza al cuerpo de Edward, con la esperanza de que pudiera percatarse de lo feliz que soy a su lado y lo necesario que se ha vuelto en mi vida. Lo escuché reír bajito, reaccionó tal como esperé, apretó su abrazo y besó la coronilla de mi cabeza dejando su mejilla apoyada sobre mi cabeza un momento. Era algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraría, siempre que lo tenía así de cerca mi corazón se disparaba enseguida como si fuera un auto reflejo imposible de evitar.

Como desearía que esto jamás acabase, no despertar jamás de este sueño. No salir de mi perfecta burbuja de amor. Pero tenía cosas que explicarle aún y aunque él no soltara palabra alguna todavía, yo sabía que quería explicaciones. Me alejé un poco –No lo suficiente como para que sus brazos dejaran de amarrar mi cuerpo al suyo – y poniéndome de puntillas alcancé sus labios sólo para darle un pequeño beso.

– "_Ya es hora_" – Pensé al tiempo que me daba fuerzas para comenzar con la parte difícil de nuestra conversación pendiente.

– "Edward, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó con Jacob anoche".

– "Lo sé y prometo que escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir".

– "Gracias". –Respondí con alivio.

Sin previo aviso me alzó en sus brazos y me cargó hasta la sala, me acomodó de tal forma que quedé sentada sobre sus piernas.

– "Ahora estamos cómodos, cuéntame Bella, habla y yo te escucharé". – Sin atisbo de broma en el rostro me miro con expresión demasiado seria para mi gusto, extrañé de inmediato sus tiernos ojos. Me intimidaron sus facciones, pero me di valor para comenzar a hablar.

– "Bueno, creo que he omitido un par de cosas este último tiempo". –La voz a penas me salió.

Esperé a que me interrumpiera, pero tal como dijo, espero en silencio a que siguiera hablando. Tomé una salvadora bocanada de aire para continuar.

– "¿Recuerdas ese día en que te fui a visitar de sorpresa cuando estabas enfermo?". –Esperé a que asintiera, cuando lo hiso continué. –"Bueno, esa noche venía de camino a mi casa y decidí pasar a visitar a Alice cuando me encontré con Jacob en la calle, la verdad es que venía distraída y choqué accidentalmente con él, no esperaba encontrármelo, esa es la pura y santa verdad, la cosa es que decidió acompañarme hasta casa de Alice y lo dejé sólo porque hace mucho ya que estoy segura de con quién quiero estar y ese eres tú. Esa noche estaba helada, por lo que él se ofreció a darme su chaqueta y la acepté. Él estaba extraño, y eso me preocupó por lo que al día siguiente lo llamé para devolverle su chaqueta y su hermana confirmó mis sospechas, resultó ser que su papá tuvo un accidente y ahora está en silla de ruedas, no pude evitar sentirme mal por él, Edward, te juro que si volví a hablar con él no es porque tenga en mente caer en sus redes otra vez, es sólo que se veía tan frágil y falto de apoyo que no pude negarme a escucharlo un par de veces". –Yo misma me sorprendí de lo rápido que todas esas palabras salieron de mí. Cuando terminé de hablar procesé lo que había dicho y me sonó más bien a ponerse el parche antes de la herida, pero no sabía de qué otra forma podía explicarle a Edward porqué había roto mi promesa de mantenerme apartada de Jake.

–"Te entiendo" . –Dijo finalmente.

Un suspiro de alivio me volvió a la calma.

–"Perdón por no contártelo antes". –Edward no me contestó. Y sus facciones aún se mantenían serias.

–"Bella, se que tus intenciones no son malas, pero tienes que ver más allá de lo obvio, es posible que Jacob no esté jugando limpio y no quiero perderte".

–"Eso no pasará, te lo juro".

–"Confío en ti pequeña, es sólo que en él no, no sé si sea bueno que sigas viéndolo".

–"¡Pero Edward, no puedo abandonarlo en estos momentos, me necesita!".

–"Si Bella, puede que sea cierto, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que te vuelva a engatusar y lo intentará, eso te lo puedo dar firmado".

–"Ya te lo dije, no dejaré que eso pase. Pero no tengo corazón para verle sufrir".

Dentro de mí sabía que probablemente mi novio tenía razón, pero también sabía cuánto me necesitaba Jake, no quería elegir entre ellos. Aunque sabía perfectamente sin quien no podía vivir.

–"Lo siento Bella, no quiero que sigas cerca de él". –Fue tajante en esto último.

–"¡No justo!". –Repliqué.

–"Quizás no lo sea, pero créeme, tengo mis razones para pedir que te alejes de Black".

Me dolía acatar esta orden de Edward, porque sin lugar a dudas eso era. No es como si yo no supiera cómo cuidarme, y que no confiara en mí me lastimó más aún, pero por otro lado, él tenía razón, yo misma había sido testigo de las palabras mal intencionadas de Jacob.

–"Está bien, lo prometo". – dije finalmente y de mala gana.

–"No quiero que me veas como un monstruo Bella, eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, me costó mucho trabajo y tiempo que te dieras cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro como para entregarte en bandeja de plata a ese tipo".

Sus razones eran totalmente válidas, y yo misma reaccionaría de esta manera de ser él quién estuviera en riesgo, no me lo tuve que imaginar, ya lo viví en carne propia dos veces. La primera con su "amiga" y ayer con esa tipa del restaurant.

No tenía como enfadarme con él.

–"Ven aquí '_pethi mou' _" . –Edward me volvió a abrazar, no había alcanzado a oír bien su última frase.

–"Qué fue lo último que dijiste?".

–"_Pethi mou_". – Me quedé mirándolo, algo en su mirada dura se enterneció y en sus labios había una risita nerviosa y provocadora. ¿En qué momento la atmósfera había cambiado?.

–"¿Y eso qué significa?. – Me acomodé para mirarle mejor a los ojos. Si había algo que amaba más que nada de él, eran sus ojos cuando se iluminaban.

–"Si prometes no largarte a reír, te lo digo". –Sin dudas algo se traía en mente, porque su rostro claramente se veía divertido, e incluso, podría decir que un poco avergonzado.

–"Prometido".

–"Es solo que cuando estaba enfermo tuve mucho tiempo libre, así es que mi madre tubo la gran idea de prestarme uno de sus libros. –hiso una pausa y un pequeñito mohín y luego continuó hablando con la sonrisa que yo tanto amaba en los labios – Ya sabes que mi madre es una romanticona sin remedio, así que me leí una novela empalagosamente romántica, y …"

–"¿Y?"

–"Que encontré una frase que me encantó, creo que calza perfectamente contigo".

–"¿Y puedo saber qué significa esa frase?"

–"Claro mi _pethi mou_, significa mi pequeña en griego".

Más que ganas de burlarme de él, me dieron ganas de comerlo a besos, era increíblemente fácil caer rendida a sus pies, finalmente quién terminó riendo fue él, ya que no me di cuenta en qué momento los colores se me vinieron al rostro.

Me acurruqué aún más entre sus brazos y le apreté con fuerza en un vano intento por pegar aún más nuestros cuerpos.

–"Te amo tontito".

–"y yo a ti _Pethi mou_".


	21. Capítulo 20

**N/A:** Perdón por tardar tanto, pero al fin ya salí de vacaciones, ya no más universidad hasta el próximo año. Al fin tengo tiempo de sentarme y retomar mis historias, espero publicar más seguido ahora. Ojalá disfruten el capítulo. Se vienen cambios RE importantes en el fic que surgieron de estos largos días alejada de la computadora. Espero recibir varios RW =) las extraño creo. Besitos Enjoy!

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 20: Nada es eterno**

**..::Tres meses después::..**

**Bella Pov**

Tomé su mano sólo para sentirla por última vez. No quería soltarla, pues sabía que se iría.

–Deja que te explique por favor. –Le rogué pero él no me dejó hacerlo, de un tirón quitó mi agarre y se alejó para quedar aún más cerca de la puerta. Esa maldita puerta.

–No te molestes en decir que lo sientes, no pido explicaciones. – El silencio se apoderó de todo pero después de cinco incómodos minutos Edward finalmente habló, mientras Jake aún miraba sonriente la escenita desde el sofá.

–Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, es más de lo que te puedo perdonar, sabes que te amo o al menos hasta hoy creí hacerlo, pero ya no más, no después de hoy.

–Yo … lo siento… Pero esto no es lo que crees, te lo juro.

–Bella, deja de darle explicaciones a este nenito de mamá. –Lo miré con cara de asesina mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba para ponerse a mi lado con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

–¡Jake, tú cállate! , ya has hecho más que suficiente y si no sales de mi casa en este momento seré yo misma quien te saque de aquí a patadas.

–Cálmate lobita, ya era hora de tu "noviecito" se enterara de lo nuestro.

–Jacob, sabes perfectamente que no hay nada entre nosotros. –Quería matarlo, de haber tenido un arma de seguro no habría titubeado en hacerlo.

Edward se mantenía rígido junto a la puerta. Iba a caminar en su dirección, pero él como si adivinara mis intenciones retrocedió hasta quedar justo bajo el umbral. No podría describir las facciones de su rostro, simplemente verlo así no tenía descripción alguna.

–No pienso ser testigo de su estúpida pelea, ya con lo que vi no necesito más explicaciones.

–No entiendes nada… – No alcancé a terminar la frase porque él me interrumpió de inmediato. Habló tan rápido que a penas y podía mantener la conversación y respirar al mismo tiempo. Edward no estaba nada de bien y todo era culpa del estúpido a mi lado.

–Y no hay nada que entender Bella, haz tirado por la basura todo lo que habías logrado en estos tres meses. Bueno, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Te deseo lo mejor, ojalá puedan ser felices. – Sin más palabras, y agachando la mirada para no toparse directo con mis ojos aguados Edward se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Quise salir corriendo para detenerlo pero Jacob me sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos.

–Suéltame me haces daño…

–Oh no pequeña, no irás tras él.

–¡Suéltame! –grité y patalee pero el muy desgraciado no me soltó. Finalmente, cuando supe que ya no podría alcanzar a Edward desistí. No sin antes dar una mirada fulminante y llena de dolor a Jacob.

–Así me gusta Bella, ya era hora que te dieras cuenta que tienes que quedarte conmigo.

–Escúchame bien. –Le grité cuando al fin me soltó. –porque esta será la última vez que te voy a dirigir la palabra. ¡Nunca y grávatelo bien en tu cabecita, nunca volvería a estar con alguien como tú, esta vez no sólo me dañaste a mí, sino que mataste algo que me costó mucho trabajo conseguir. Mataste mi felicidad al lado de un hombre que sí vale la pena. Esto que hiciste no tiene nombre y haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para que Edward sepa que todo lo que vio fue un montaje hecho por ti.

–No tienes como probarlo muñeca, él no te volverá a hablar después de hoy, y eso te lo puedo jurar. – el tono de su voz y lo oscura que se había vuelto su mirada me asustaron, por primera vez, la única sensación que él me provocaba eran ganas de huir, no lo reconocía, parecía más bien alguien enfermo. Un psicópata.

–¿Por qué? …

–¿Quieres saberlo realmente? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lobita?.

–No Jake, no puedo entender por qué me haces tanto daño si yo sólo he querido lo mejor para ti.

–Já, ¿lo mejor? – Un golpe seco que cerró la única puerta hasta la salida me puso en alerta y me hizo retroceder. –¡Lo mejor!, sí claro, ¿y según tú lo mejor para mí es que sólo quieras estar conmigo por lástima, que vea cómo un tipo que es mil veces inferior a mí te enamora y te aleja de mí lado? – dio un carcajada que enserio me asustó. –No cielo, "tú" te quedaras conmigo, lo quieras o no.

–Lo siento Jacob, pero cómo te dije hace un tiempo, sólo puedes contar con mi amistad, nada más. Jacob… yo lo amo, por favor no me hagas esto. – mis ojos hace rato ya que no veían a causa de las lágrimas, pero limpié la humedad de mi rostro para mirarlo de frente. –Por favor ya déjame ir. Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ti, te oí decirlo muchas veces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con alguien más?.

–Es simple, porque tú me amas, nunca podrías dejar de hacerlo y yo sólo te estoy ayudando a liberarte de ese inútil.

–Por favor Jacob, ándate y déjame sola.

–Está bien. –Habló extrañamente calmado. – Te dejare muñeca, pero volveré, ahora nadie nos va a separar.

Abrió la puerta que tapaba con su enorme cuerpo y luego de lanzarme un beso con la mano se marchó.

Estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Todo mi mundo se había derrumbado en mil pedazos en sólo treinta minutos.

**..::Dos horas Antes::..**

–Pasaré por tu casa como en una hora más.

–Está bien amor, le diré a mi padre que nos iremos antes de que él llegue, así es que pasaré a despedirme antes de ir a terminar la maleta.

–Está bien. –Se estiró sobre su asiento y apoyando uno de sus codos en el manubrio hiso impulso para besar mi frente. –Tengo una sorpresa para este viaje _Pethi mou_.

–Amo cuando me dices así… –Suspiré buscando dar alcance a sus labios y cuando al fin los tuve cerca me incliné un poco, con mis manos jugando sobre su nuca lo atraje hasta mi boca pero lo besé justo en la comisura de sus labios, no era un beso completo, pero si había algo que disfrutaba era dejar a Edward deseando más, que fuera él quien no pudiera más y finalmente tomara con fuerza casi bruta mi rosto y me obligara a terminar el beso de manera casi urgente.

–Aún no estamos en Halloween para que te las des de traviesa _Pethi mou_…

–Lo sé, pero amo cuando te pones así. – Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa picara. –Bueno amor mío, será mejor que entre a casa o terminaremos saliendo de noche y no es lo que queremos.

–Es que me cuesta dejarte bajar del auto… No me gusta sentir el vacio que dejas…

–Y a mí no me gusta dejar de sentir tu aroma, pero si queremos llegar antes de mañana al cumpleaños de tu primo es necesario que termine de hacer mis maletas y le avise a mi padre.

–Tienes razón. –Le guiñe un ojo y me apresuré a bajar del volvo antes de que me atrapara con sus labios otra vez.

–Te amo, nos vemos en una hora, las llaves de repuesto están donde siempre.

–Ok. Yo también te amo.

Caminé hasta mi casa, dejé los encargos que había traído desde Port Ángeles y busqué por toda la casa a mi padre. Pero cuando finalmente llegué a la cocina un papel amarillo que reconocí inmediatamente como uno de esos que están en el mural del cuartel de policía llamó mi atención.

En él resaltaba la mala caligrafía de mi padre y decía.

"_**Hija, se que hoy prometí que cenaríamos juntos, pero algo se presentó y es posible que no vuelva antes de que te vayas mañana, te amo y suerte en tu viaje".**_ Tomé el talonario de la encimera y con el mismo lápiz que mi padre había usado le escribí una nota.

"_**No te preocupes, Edward y yo nos iremos esta misma tarde, ojalá todo salga bien, en la agenda que está sobre mi escritorio está el número del móvil de Edward por si me quieres llamar, no estamos seguro de que tan buena señal pueda tener el mío. Te amo.**_

_**Pd: Los encargos que me pediste estarán sobre la mesa del comedor. Con amor Bells". **_

Fijé mi nota con los imanes sobre el refrigerador y caminé hasta la sala para subir por la escalera hasta mi cuarto cuando sentí que la puerta principal se abría, inmediatamente comencé a hablar alegre de que Edward se hubiera desocupado tan rápido de la que pensé sería una larga espera en la bencinera para llenar el estanque, seguramente por ser fin de semana largo la gente había ido antes a llenar estanque y la enorme fila que pensábamos que tendría que soportar se redujo a sólo un par de coches.

–Mi amor, no tardaste nada, aún no termino con mis cosas… –Me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta que no era Edward quién estaba parado junto a la mesita de arrimo.

–Deberías cerrar mejor la puerta cuando te quedas sola en casa lobita.

–¿Jake qué haces aquí?.

–Bueno, ya que hace tres meses no me diriges la palabra, no llamas y no te has aparecido por La Push decidí hacerte una visita. ¿Estás muy ocupada como para charlar con un viejo amigo?

–Jake, lo siento, pero ahora estoy muy atrasada, necesito que te vayas, espero a alguien.

Él cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre la madera agachando el rostro y cubriéndolo con las manos. Uno que otro espasmo involuntario comenzaba lentamente a hacerse dueños del cuerpo de Jake mientras un audible sollozo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes, está todo bien?. – Hace tres meses que no sabía nada de Jake, quizás yo estaba siendo una pésima amiga, quizás algo le había pasado a Billy. Miré de reojo el reloj en la pared, aún tenía tiempo antes de que Edward volviese por mí, así es que decidí que podía hablar un rato con un "viejo amigo".

–Mi padre está muriendo Bella, perdón que venga a contarte mis problemas, pero sólo sentí ganas de verte a ti.

Me acerqué para consolarlo pero él avanzó aún más rápido hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza mientras se ponía a llorar como si fuese un niño chiquito.

–Tranquilo Jake, todo irá bien… Tranquilo…

–Bella… Yo… te necesito, te quiero mucho.

–Y yo a ti Jake, yo también te quiero.

Lo que sucedió no lo esperaba, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Los labios de Jake estaban presionando con fuerza los míos y sus manos ya no estaban abrazadas a mi espalda sino que más bien aprisionaban mis caderas pegándolas con fuerza contra las suyas dejando sentir levemente su masculinidad.

Intenté alejarme pero Jake sonreía y me besaba con aún más fuerza, en medio el forcejeo para liberarme caímos sobre la alfombra quedando él sobre mí cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento que sentí como la llave se giraba dentro de la cerradura. ¡Mierda ese si debía de ser Edward!.

–¡Jake, déjame!.

–No cariño, lo siento, pero hace mucho que esperaba un momento como este. –Me susurró muy bajo al oído. Solo entonces caí en cuenta de todo.


	22. Capítulo 21

**N/A:** Poniéndome al día. Tardaré en actualizar, pero jamás dejaré mi historia sin terminar. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia.

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Cenizas **

**Edward Pov**

"_A veces, donde menos lo esperamos, _

_El cielo siempre tiene un rayito de sol _

_Esperando iluminar nuestros días nublados"_

No otra vez, Bella no podía romperme el corazón de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás me prometí que esta sería la última vez que sufriría así, ya no volvería a ser el mismo estúpido de siempre, ese al que todos le ven la cara y se ríen de él a sus espaldas. Sé que no será fácil olvidarme de ella, pero tendré que hacerlo.

No iba a detenerme a escuchar explicaciones esta vez, al ver sus ojos… al ver la forma en que me miraban estuve a punto de flaquear, de quedarme un segundo más y de escuchar lo que sea que ella pudiera haber inventado para justificar lo injustificable, y de seguro yo le hubiera creído todo como siempre, pero no, ahora era diferente, las pruebas estaban ante mí y siendo así ya no podía seguir reprimiendo la realidad. No iba a llorar delante de ellos, no iba a darle ese placer a Jacob, si hubiera permanecido un minuto más mirando esos ojos…

Caminé intentando no prestar atención a los gritos que proveían desde la casa de Bella, no me interesaba escuchar como discutían por haber sido sorprendidos. Presioné el botón de mi llavero para desactivar la alarma de mi auto y cosa de segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta del piloto.

Solo quería alejarme de allí.

No había necesidad de que mi madre se enterase de lo que Bella me había hecho, nada más debía marcharme y ya. No sospecharía nada puesto que este viaje estaba planeado hace tiempo. Solo que los planes cambiaron. Bella ya no viene conmigo. Fui un tonto al creer que yo tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba

Tomé la ruta que Emmett mi primo me había enviado por e-mail. El camino sería largo, tendría tiempo suficiente para calmarme antes de llegar a Portland. Por un momento pude sentir una pequeña brisa que me trajo como un puñal directo al corazón el olor de ella, y lo único que quería era poder tenerla a mi lado otra vez, pero reprimí el impulso de girar el volante para regresar a su casa.

Mi ánimo claramente no era el mejor, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett estaba en lo mejor cuando aparqué frente al garaje de su casa. Luces, música y mujeres como para escoger y regodearse. Pensé que lo mejor sería no aguarle la fiesta y volver a casa. Después de todo mi madre no tendría problemas de aguantarme unos días más antes de viajar a ver a mi papá. Pero no podía engañarme, mi madre era claramente una excusa pobre para estar cerca de Bella.

…"_Quizás si la escuchara por última vez… si pudiera tan solo acabar con esto de buena manera…" _

Puse en marcha el volvo para regresar, pero me fue imposible avanzar.

–¡¿Adónde crees que vas animalejo? –Gritó un grandulón frente a mi auto con las manos apoyadas en el capó.

– "_A no, lo único que faltaba ahora, ponerme a pelear con un niño grande" _–Pensé. –Si te quitas de mi camino a casa. – respondí sólo para mí.

–¿No te he visto en cuatro años y te vas sin siquiera darme un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños?.

–¿Emmett? ¿Eres tú?...

–No, soy el jardinero. ¿No ves acaso que traigo overol y guantes de cuero cubiertos de pasto?. – Dijo señalando su camisa ajustada D & G y unos jeans de una marca que no alcancé a reconocer ya que la luz de los focos delanteros daban justo en la placa de metal que contenía el logo.

–¡Estás gigante! –Bajé del auto enseguida, pero no tuve que caminar mucho ya que me alcanzó a medio camino y casi me dejó sin aire cuando me alzo en un abrazo.

–¡Vaya que has crecido!

–¿Y qué esperabas? – Dijo soltándome al fin. –¿Qué me quedara en la pubertad toda la vida?. Espera a ver como este gigante te da clases de seducción en un rato más.

–No olvides quién te ha enseñado todo primito. – Dije giñándole un ojo e intentando sonreír. La verdad es que de todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos seducir a alguien sería lo último en lo que pensaría.

–Cuando conozcas a Rosalie verás que bien he puesto en marcha tus consejos.

–Más te vale que no me hayas hecho perder el tiempo. ¿Ya tienes novia?.

–¿Novia? ¿yo?

En eso que le dedicaba mi mejor cara de "si tú" apareció una rubia despampanante que en un instante ya lo tenía completamente rodeado por la cintura.

–¿Hablas de mí?.

–¡Claro barbie! ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?

–Más te vale… ¿y… quién es él? –Dijo apenas mirándome.

–Rose, él es Edward, mi único primo por parte materna.

–¡Oh! Es un gusto. –Dijo separando sólo una mano de las costillas de Emmett para extender la otra en señal de saludo.

–El gusto es mío. – Traté de sonar emocionado, aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo, no es como si esta noche tuviese ganas de ver parejas felices.

–¿Y tu novia ya entró a la fiesta?

–¿Mi novia? – Decir esas dos palabras dolieron tanto o más que el recuerdo de esta tarde.

–Sí, Emmett me contó que venías con ella.

–Ella no pudo venir… – No alcancé a terminar la frase cuando Emmett cambió de tema. No sin antes matarme con la mirada de "ya me contarás que pasó".

–Bien, será mejor que entremos o Kathe me mata por ser el peor anfitrión.

–¿Kathe está aquí?. –Pregunté como acto reflejo.

–Sí, llegó esta mañana, ¡y a que no adivinas!.

–Trajo novio nuevo. –dijimos los dos al unísono. Y reímos. La verdad es que Kathe era la menor de todos los primos, y la hermanita menor de Emmett pero en cuanto a relaciones amorosas nos llevaba la delantera y por mucho. Eso sin dudas ponía de mal genio al grandulón que tenía por hermano.

Entramos a la casa y no me sorprendió ver lo bien decorado que estaba todo.

–¡Eddy!

–Kathe.

–¡Creí que ya no vendrías!¿porqué tardaste tanto? ¿y tu novia?... Ya quiero conocerla. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide… ¡Benjamín! Ven aquí. –No me dio tiempo de responder nada, cuando se trataba de hiperventilar y ser particularmente gritona, ella, sin dudas era la mejor.

–Edward, él es Benjamín, mi novio. –Dijo abrazando al muchacho que apareció de la nada. Lo salude con un apretón de manos y simulando una sonrisa. La verdad es que de todos los novios exprés de mi querida primita, este era el más pasable.

–Kathe no paró de hablar de ti en toda la semana.

–Kathe no para de hablar jamás. –Le corregí y todos rieron aún cuando en mi voz no había ni un ápice de broma.

Después de todo no había sido tan mala idea venir. Si me hubiera quedado en casa a esta hora de seguro ya no me quedarían ni lágrimas.

Me quedé parado junto al bar improvisado sobre uno de los mueble de la casa mirando hacía la pista de baile, pista que hacía irreconocible el elegante living que mi tía Elizabeth tanto cuidaba. Suerte para todos que ella aún se encontraba de viaje en Europa.

Un par de veces Emmett interrumpió su baile con Rose para intentar hacerme bailar con alguna de sus amigas, pero me excusé diciendo que el viaje me tenía agotado. Pero como Emmett no me iba a tolerar tantos desaires opté por desaparecer de su vista un rato e ir a caminar al jardín trasero de la casa.

Me senté bajo el viejo pino, el mismo en el que el padre de Emmett, que aún vivía, usaba para colgar una cuerda con una tabla al final que simulaba un columpio. Busqué una de las bancas para sentarme, tomé mi cajetilla de cigarrillos Malboro corriente, el encendedor y me acomodé.

La primera aspirada de humo hizo arder mi garganta, hace rato ya que no fumaba, pero por ahora, y de la misma forma que antes, era lo único que calmaba mi alma y la ansiedad por salir corriendo a buscarla.

–¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Miré en la dirección que se escuchó la voz de una chica y antes de que pudiera decir que quería estar solo me sorprendí al ver que la persona que hablaba era alguien bastante familiar. Me quedé mudo.

–¿Y, qué dices, puedo acompañarte?.

–¡Tanya!. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dije sin disimular mi alegría de verla.

–Digamos que mi "cuñado" –Hiso las comillas con los dedos– es el dueño de casa… Pero tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?.

–¿Emmett? Ah… ya veo, entonces… eres hermana de Rosalie.

–Sí, ¿y tú eres…?

–El primo de tu "cuñadito".

–Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo crees?.

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Puedo sentarme un rato?.

–¡Claro!, perdón por ser tan poco caballero. –Me hice a un lado para que dejarle espacio en la misma banca que estaba sentado.

Ahora que la miraba mejor, debí imaginar que ella era hermana de Rosalie, tenían el mismo tono pálido de piel, aunque claro Tanya tenía pecas sobre el puente de la nariz, también el mismo largo y ondulado cabello rubio y qué decir de la hermosa figura de súper modelo. Se parecían tanto que debí notarlo en cuanto conocí a Rose.

–¿Cuándo llegaste?.

–Hace un rato, pero no me quedaré por muchos días.

–Es una lástima, yo tengo que quedarme un par de semanas, es que como estoy de vacaciones en la universidad mis padres quieren que aproveche de estar con ellos.

–¿Carmen y Eleazar están aquí también?.

–Sí, mi papá abrió una consulta médica hace unos días, es más tu papá estuvo por aquí cuando la inauguraron. ¿No te lo dijo?.

–Supongo que no he hablado mucho con mi papá estos días, es que lo trasladaron hace como un año y no es mucho lo que podemos verlo.

–Bueno, como te decía, me hubiese encantado que me hicieras compañía, pero si no puedes, supongo que no me quedará de otra que aburrirme y ver como mi hermanita menor y tu primo hacen muestra exagerada de lo mucho que se aman, no es nada personal, pero da asco a veces –Dijo en un susurro esto último.

–Sé de qué hablas, ya los vi el tiempo suficiente para ver como su relación se basa en el sexo.

–Pues sí.

–Hace muchos años que veo a tus papás, es más creo que la última vez que los vi, fue cuando Rosalie aún llevaba a todos lados una muñequita que decía mamá y tu y yo éramos compañeros, ¿teníamos… si es que siete años?.

–Sí, fue una linda época. ¿Oye, y como van las cosas con la chica con la que estabas en la discoteque?.

Por poco había logrado olvidarla, pero recordarla me hiso pedazos en segundos. No respondí.

–Vaya, parece que metí las patas. Lo siento.

Mi cara de tristeza debió ser muy notoria, por que sentí la incomodidad y la compasión en las palabras de Tanya.

–Tranquila, no es tu culpa.

–Bueno, qué te parece si bailamos un rato así tu primito y mi hermanita dejan de buscarme pareja al menos por esta noche. –Ella sonaba tan emocionada de repente que me fue imposible no responder a su sonrisa y aceptar bailar con ella.

* * *

_**Y bueno... apreció Tanya... veamos de qué forma ella puede ayudar a Edward... No quedan muchos capítulos supongo. Besitos y nos vemos en otro arranque de inspiración.**_

_**Besos.**_


	23. Capítulo 22

**N/A:** Chicas! Tenía el capítulo escrito hace tiempo y no me acordé de subirlo. Hoy revisando lo encontré. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Angylito

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 22 : Consuelo**

**Bella Pov**

"_Y así mi mundo se cayó a pedazos"_

Una semana, una semana ya ha pasado y yo sin recibir noticias de Edward. Ni una llamada, ni nada, simplemente se lo tragó la tierra. Intenté llamarlo, claro, pero su celular está apagado. Mensajes de voz, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos le he dejado, es más dejé de hacerlo cuando su buzón de mensajes se llenó. Incluso pensé en ir a la casa de su primo, pero la idea se desmoronó cuando recordé que jamás le pregunté por la dirección. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si iba con él.

No me atrevo a ir a su casa, no sé con qué cara mirar a su madre, ella ya debe estar al tanto de todo. Ella ya debe odiarme tanto o más de lo que yo misma me odio, o incluso, más que Edward. La única diferencia es que su odio es un error, tal vez Jacob y yo seamos los únicos que sepamos lo que realmente pasó. ¡Lo odio!

Quizás debería hablarle, contarle. Quizás Esme me entienda y me diga como encontrar a Edward.

¿Y si de pronto él no se fue? ¿Y si al ir a su casa fuera él quien me abriera la puerta? ¿Qué le diría?

No aguanto más, no quiero estar sin él. ¡Maldito Jacob! ¡Mil veces maldito!

¿Qué mierda le hice?, por qué no puede dejarme en paz, por qué no puede verme simplemente feliz, por qué tiene que arruinar lo único que en la vida me ha importado de verdad, lo único que quería conservar. ¿En qué momento esto se volvió un juego?¿En qué momento dejé que el entrara de nuevo en mi vida?. Debí darme cuenta que todo eso de provocarme lástima era una trampa. ¡Estúpida!

De pronto mi cabeza comenzó a doler, hacía años que no me dolía de tanto llorar, de tanta rabia, de tanta impotencia. Intenté dormir, la verdad, es que desde ese día que no logro conciliar el sueño y si duermo es sólo a ratos, parece que hasta mi inconsciente no quiere dejarme tranquila.

Después de darme vueltas en la cama por unos quince o veinte minutos decidí que lo mejor sería salir. El olor a encierro ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor, más si fuese posible.

Tomé una larga ducha para relajarme, agarré lo primero que vi en el armario y me lo puse. Dejé una nota a mi padre sobre la encimera de la cocina.

"_Charlie, fui a casa de Alice, prometo no volver tan tarde_".

En un par de minutos estaba sentada en la terraza de Alice, acurrucando la cabeza sobre su falda y hecha un mar de llanto.

– ¿Porqué Alice?

–Tranquila amiga, no te culpes. Ya te dije, Jacob es un imbécil.

– ¿Pero por qué a mí… qué le hice?

–Algunos hombres creen que por que alguna vez los amaste les perteneces, se creen con el absurdo derecho de lastimarnos.

Sentí la pequeña mano de mi amiga acariciar mi cabello y aún así no logré calmar las lágrimas.

–No sé qué hacer… la escenita que montó… Es imposible que Edward me crea, él jamás me va a perdonar.

–Ya verás que sí. Bells, él te ama. Los he visto juntos, y ustedes están hechos para ser felices.

–Te juro Alice, esto que siento en el pecho me está matando, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, está apretado, no puedo respirar.

–Llora amiga, llora y saca todo eso que tienes.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé envolver por los brazos de mi única amiga.

Cuando desperté ya era de día, Me sentí un poco desorientada en un momento, pero de a poco fui reconociendo la familiar decoración francesa, ese olor a fresco, a limpio y el vivo color de las paredes adornadas con finos y costosos cuadros de oleo. Sin lugar a dudas, yo sabía dónde estaba. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta la habitación de huéspedes en casa de Alice, y lo más extraño es que por primera vez, después de varios días había dormido plácidamente. Mire de reojo el reloj en la pared y di automáticamente un brinco fuera de la cama. No había dado señales de vida a Charlie, y peor aún, no había llegado a dormir y ya eran casi las once de la mañana.

– ¡Charlie!, ¡Charlie va a matarme! Demonios, demonios, demonios…

Había dormido vestida, por lo que entré corriendo al baño y nada más me lavé la cara, hice caso omiso a las ojeras púrpuras bajo mis ojos, y también a que la sombra de pestañas que había comprado hace unos días y que decía ser resistente al agua era una completa estaba, tenía medio rostro pintado de negro. Sí, en efecto parecía un maldito mapache. Hice una pequeña nota mental mientras terminaba de lavar mi cara. "-No volver a comprar en ventas de rebajas sin Alice". Hablando de ella, tenía que encontrarla por lo que me apuré y salí de volada escaleras abajo.

–Buenos días dormilona. –Me saludó Alice que ya estaba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno.

–Alice, por qué no me despertaste, Charlie…

–Tranquila, llamé a tu casa anoche, no te preocupes, Charlie salió de caza con un amigo en la mañana temprano, le dije que te quedarías aquí.

Me relajé. Ella siempre pensaba en todo. Bueno, y qué más podía esperar. Es Alice.

–Gracias. –Fue todo lo que le pude decir, aún estaba un poco desorientada y preocupada por no haber llegado a mi casa, pero ciertamente había descansado. Cosa que en mi casa no había sido capaz de lograrlo.

–De nada belly velita velón, sabes que para mí no es ninguna molestia tenerte en casa.

Me reí ante su juego de palabras, hacía años que no me decía así, antes, cuando estábamos en el jardín de infantes solía llamarme de esa manera, era tan lindo volver a escucharla llamarme así.

–Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor. – dijo mientras se acercaba para darme uno de esos abrazos que sólo ella puede dar.

–Tengo que recuperarlo Alice, no puedo dejar que Jake lo aleje de mi vida así como así.

–¡Hasta que al fin lo entiendes!

La quedé mirando. Supongo que no debí esperar otra respuesta de ella.

Después de tomar un rico desayuno muy americano preparado por mi mejor amiga decidimos aprovechar al máximo el día, por lo que me fui a duchar y cuando salí del baño Alice tenía una hermosa tenida lista para mí sobre la cama.

No dije nada, porque a pesar de vivir a un paso de mi casa no tenía ganas de entrar en ella, y por lo demás la ropa de mi amiga era demasiado hermosa como para reusarme a usarla.

Tomamos su auto y subimos por la única avenida principal de Forks.

–Antes de que me lleves de compras y de seguro sientas que necesito urgente un "fashion emergency" quiero que me lleves a la casa de Edward.

– ¿Crees que será buena idea?

–No lo sé. –Admití – Pero si no hablo con él pronto temo que termine alejándose más de lo que puedo soportar.

Cuando por fin aparcamos frente a su casa sentí un gran alivio al ver que no estaba su volvo donde debía estar. Más relajada toqué a la puerta. Esperando que Esme pudiera decirme al menos como encontrarlo.

La puerta se abrió despacio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pude ver la cara de sorpresa en Esme. –¿No se suponía que deberías estar con Edward?, oh, es cierto, te aburriste de jugar con él.

–¡¿Qué? . Sentí un como un tiesto de agua helada caía sobre mi espalda. ¿Qué le había dicho Edward?...

–Ya me oíste Bella, no sé cómo tienes cara de aparecerte por aquí.

–Esme, no entiendes…

–No Bella, entiendo perfectamente, Algo me había contado Edward de ese tal Jacob, y pues supongo que se merecen el uno al otro. Solo quiero que dejes a mi hijo en paz, ya tuvo suficiente.

–Es un error, te lo juro, Esme sabes que lo amo… –Mis lágrimas ya había nublado mi vista y comenzaba a gritar en vez de a hablar, es que no podía dejar que mi última esperanza se derrumbara. Esme debía escucharme.

–No quiero ser grosera Isabella, pero prefiero que te vayas y no regreses nunca más.

Iba a protestar pero Alice lo impidió. Me había olvidado de ella. Me tomó de los hombros y me dio un pañuelo para que me secara la cara.

–Vámonos Bells.

–Hazle caso a tu amiga, es lo mejor.

Esme se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez en el auto las lágrimas volvieron a salir con aún más ganas. Esme también me odiaba, y ahora sí que no sabía como rayos iba a hacer para encontrarlo.


	24. Capítulo 23

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta ! Como ya dije en otro Fic, he decidido volver y retomar cada una de mis historias, Ya superé la tristeza y la rabia que me provocaron varios plagios que me hicieron… Siento que para las verdaderas lectoras no es justo que paguen por esa gente sinvergüenza. En fin espero que disfruten este capítulo! El siguiente Fic en ser actualizado es Por culpa de mi Alma! ... Agradezco todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo de Hombre de Alquiler... Son las mejores lectoras, siempre lo he dicho. Jamás me abandonan. Las amo!

Angylito

* * *

**Placenteros y Culposos**

_**Summary :**__Por que cuando lastimas el corazón de una mujer, la venganza es dulce y placentera. Bella sufre por quién creyó era el amor de su vida, pero pronto será él quién sufra por ella, solo debe tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego_

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Viejos amigos**

Edward Pov:

"_Llévate mi corazón contigo, yo ya no lo necesito" _

Sé que había dicho que no me quedaría muchos días con mi primo, pero estar lejos de Bella, me hacia bien. O al menos era más fácil mentirme a mí mismo sin tener que enfrentar tan pronto la realidad. Si la viera frente a mis ojos no sabría qué hacer, ni qué decir. Probablemente correría a abrazarla y la perdonaría, pero con eso sólo me haría más daño a mí mismo y es por eso que estar alejados es lo mejor por ahora y más me valía meterme esta idea bien en la cabeza pronto.

En la fiesta lo pasé mejor de lo que creí. La verdad es que Tania fue una muy buena compañía, y no sólo eso, gracias a ella me libré de que Emmett me hiciera bailar con cada una de mis amigas y de que Kathe me interrogara durante toda la noche. Habíamos sido buenos amigos y por cuestiones del trabajo de nuestros padres, nos habíamos dejado de ver, en un comienzo recuerdo que su mamá llamaba a la mía, un par de años incluso puede que hayamos compartido en vacaciones, pero una cosa lleva a la otra y la distancia no es muy fácil de llevar, finalmente perdimos contacto con su familia, aunque al parecer mi papá no, Él y Eleazar habían estudiado juntos en la Facultad de Medicina, habían compartido incluso dormitorio en la Universidad y Carmen, la mamá de Rosalie y de Tania había sido una de las mejores amigas de mi madre.

No tuve que fingir ir por una bebida cuando no quise seguir bailando, Tania siempre adivinó mis movimientos. Cuando quise alejarme un momento ella no me obligó a quedarme, tampoco intentó amarrarse a mí y andar de un lado para otro a la siga de mis pisadas. Ella se comportó como una verdadera amiga. Quizás porque en cierta forma ella siempre supo como actuar en el momento indicado.

Estar lejos de todo era bueno para mi salud mental, aunque el corazón se me estrujara dolorosamente en cuanto los recuerdos venían, incluso cuando en medio de la momentánea felicidad me asaltaban las ganas de obtener respuestas, de querer creer en las promesas de Bella, en tratar de convencerme a mí mismo que todo era otra de las jugarretas sucias de Jacob me obligué a mi mismo a olvidar todo, me obligué a quedarme y a no correr a los brazos de ella.

Mi madre me llamó en la mañana temprano, no le quise contar todo lo que pasó, pero por mi voz adivinó que las cosas no estaban bien, cuándo me preguntó si Bella estaba conmigo, por un momento le quise mentir, no decirle nada de lo que había pasado, pero ella sacó sus propias conclusiones. Quizás debí explicarle mejor, pero no pude, mientras antes dejara de hablar y de pensar en Bella más pronto se iría este dolor y esta decepción. Ya después habría tiempo de dar explicaciones.

Bajé a tomar desayuno con Emmett, tuve que taparme la nariz para no sentir el profundo olor a cigarrillos y a cantina que había quedado impregnado en la casa luego de la fiesta de anoche.

Cuando entré a la cocina no me sorprendieron las caritas de mis primos, yo me fui a dormir a eso de las tres de la madrugada que fue cuando Tania decidió irse, pero desde mi habitación pude oír la música hasta pasadas las seis de la mañana.

Me reí cuando Emmett se paró afirmando con sus dos manos su cabeza y caminó a penas hasta la ventana y cerró la cortina.

–No me mires así, asumo que se pasó la mano con la botella de tequila.

–Tranquilo Emmett, no iba a decirte nada de todos modos… lo que sí… ¿Ya viste como quedó la casa?

–Ni me lo recuerdes, por más que pienso aún no sé por dónde comenzar a limpiar este desastre. Gracias a Dios que Rose y Tanya vendrán a ayudarme a limpiar.

–Tienes suerte entonces. Supongo que ya no te van a desheredar.

–Eddy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

–Emmett, si es sobre por qué vine solo, la verdad es que ahora no me siento bien como para hablar de ese tema.

–¡Hey! Tranquilo, si yo sólo quería saber desde cuando tú y mi cuñadita son tan cercanos…

–A no es que te pasas… Emmett, Tanya y yo somos viejos amigos, nada más y enserio, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que en estos momentos en lo que menos pienso es en… –Estaba embalado discutiendo con Emmett que por poco no me di cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina estaba abriéndose.

No estaba seguro de que tanto habían escuchado, pero Rosalie y Tanya entraban a la cocina con una sonrisa radiante y cargadas con bolsas.

Miré a mi primo de re ojo y me acerqué a ellas para ayudarlas.

–Buenos días dormilones.

–Buenos días amor de mi vida. –Hace años que no veía a Emmett en esa faceta de hombre tierno y dedicado, era un tanto difícil siquiera imaginarlo. Si no lo viera con mis propios ojos no me lo creería. Luego de que casi se comiera el rostro de Rose, se estiró un poco para despeinar a Tanya.

–Hola cuñadita…

–Hola gigante.

Tanya y yo terminamos de sacar los útiles de aseo que traían en las bolsas. Es que enserio, aunque suene un tanto machista, sólo las mujeres pueden limpiar tan bien una casa.

En menos de dos horas la casa entera relucía de nuevo. Mientras las chicas limpiaban Emmett y yo decidimos cocinar, no es que seamos unos expertos, pero en lo que a barbacoas significaba mi primo era el mejor.

Mientras intentaba ser útil en algo trataba de no pensar, y es que no podía quitarme de la cabeza que este se suponía sería el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, tenía todo tan planeado en mi cabeza…

Bella y yo bailando apretados, después dormiríamos juntos, por la mañana saldríamos a caminar por la ciudad, después iríamos al parque, nos sentaríamos en el pasto, tomaríamos helado… Incluso ahora, ella debería haber estado sentada junto a mí, con sus manos envolviendo las mías, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi hombro…

Dejé de pensar en ella antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer. Por suerte Tanya apareció y me convenció de que la acompañara a comprar un par de cosas que faltaban para almorzar.

–¿Así es que rompiste con tu novia, tan mal acabaron las cosas entre ustedes?. Es que cuando los vi aquella vez… no sé… se veían felices…

Me quedé mudo ante su pregunta, ni siquiera había pensado en las palabras "_acabar_" ó "_romper"_. Y al parecer Tanya notó mis pocas ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

–Perdóname por preguntarte esto, pero es que por tu cara de anoche y por la que tenías hace un momento la única razón que se me ocurre es que las cosas tienen que haber acabado muy feas. Enserio Edward, nunca te vi tan triste. Entiendo si no quieres contarme, pero creo que las cosas duelen menos cuando las dejamos salir.

Seguí conduciendo, Tanya había sido por mucho tiempo mi amor platónico, la mujer que yo siempre consideré perfecta, desde que éramos pequeños me sentaba a mirarla por horas, amaba cada cosa que ella hacía o decía. Si había una mujer con la que soñé pasar el resto de mi vida, esa había sido Tanya, y digo "había" porque hasta que conocí a Bella ya no pude imaginar a nadie más ocupando ese sitio. Tanya como siempre estaba en lo cierto, ella siempre había sido muy intuitiva, por lo que no me sorprendía que adivinase las razones del por qué mi rostro de funeral. Pero ahora no era el momento para hablar de esto.

–Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Fue todo lo que pude decirle. El resto del camino a la tienda y el de regreso a la casa lo hicimos en el más absoluto silencio.

Dentro, muy dentro de mí aún quería creer que esto era una pesadilla.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Ya ven… Edward tampoco lo está pasando bien, aunque al igual que Bella al parecer también tiene viejas amistades que pueden consolarle… Veremos si este par vuelve a encontrarse… Y veremos si Jacob no tiene la ocurrencia de hacer otra aparición… **_

_**Cariños! Y espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**_

_**Angylito**_


End file.
